Payback :The Sequel
by yorkielover123456789
Summary: After all the group went through, They just found that what they had faced was the beginning. It wasn't over. Not by a long shot. Something worse is lurking. But what? Sequel to Tangled.
1. Good morning!

Hi everybody!

I bet you weren't expecting this huh? Well think again! I got something in store for you guys! Now since Disclaimer is sick, here's my OC with a slightly unusual name!

Yorkie: Yeah, that's me- Hey! (Smiles.)

Sorry.

Yorkie: Ok, ok. Disclaimer, I don't own anything! As usual. Now, who wants pancakes?

Disclaimer: ME!

(crosses arms) You got a lot of explaining to do, punk.

*Turns to reader* Enjoy!

* * *

"You fool! Nimrod! I told you it could not work! I don't know why I thought this could work!" A voice shouted.

The scene was pitch black.

"Relax. I got another plan…" Another replied.

Whispers were heard before creepy eyes suddenly landed on…

You.

"Who are you?!?! Get out! OUT!" the voice shrieked, full of panic.

"SECURITY!" A fierce voice cut down to a evil core. A fist comes down fiercely.

* * *

Daisy arose in her guest bedroom Peach gladly let her stay in. She yawned and stretched before grabbing a orange brush, pulling it through her thick hair. She unzipped her orange suitcase. After all, she didn't _live _there. Yet.

She dug through the bag, yanking out a unusual blue jeans and a unusually color orange tee shirt. She stood up and suddenly heard a rough _ping. _She turned and suddenly remembered the reason she came.

A tiny gold box with red ribbon tied on it sat on the floor.

Daisy glanced at her shirt again, and turned it over. She gasped lightly. The stain of red was still slightly visible. She finally noticed the rips on the jeans. This was the same outfit she had when… the _adventure_ happened. She had just taken her casts off the other week. Daisy picked the box up and hugged it closely.

She was determined to do what she planned.

* * *

Mario woke lazily in his bright red home. He lifted his head and was instantly hit the ceiling.

_Oops._

He sighed and climbed down the ladder. He rubbed his eyes.

"I got to get rid of this bunk bed." Mario murmured as he sighed again and slammed his head. After all they went through, he _still _didn't tell Peach he liked her. Of course, after all that, chances are the secret's out.

Not to Mario.

Mario shoved open his closet doors harshly. He clomped a pair overalls and cap as he headed toward the bathroom, determined.

He was going to do it today.

Or at least, he hoped.

* * *

Peach yawned lightly and hiccupped.

"Oh not no-hic" Peach was cut off by her own hiccup. She heard a light ping, but continued her way to the closet. Other people lived there too.

Peach popped the closet opened and grazed the closet for her outfit. Succeeding, she pulled some shorts and a pink shirt. She combed through her blonde hair lightly and headed to the bathroom.

"I can't wait to see-hic- ugh!" Peach gave up on mumbling to herself when the hiccups took over.

Today she was going to see Daisy.

* * *

Luigi yawned and hopped out of bed. He grasped his drawer and shoveled out his clothes. He hummed as he took a particular small item and stuffed it in his pockets of his clothes to change in. He suddenly yelled loudly for help.

"MARIO!" Luigi screeched. He shouted Mario's name, Yoshi's name Peach and Daisy's name, heck even Wario's name. no one came as he slammed himself into the wall, desperately trying to prevent what was happening.

"It's my turn now." A husky, dark voice said and slammed his hands together. he held a picture of Daisy.

"And this time, NO one stands in my way." The voice smiled evilly, with loud evil laughter heard as he crushed the picture.

* * *

O.o

Like it so far? Tell me what you think! Come on just press the green button below.

I'd love to hear anything you got to say, whether it's praise or tips. Come on!


	2. Leave me alone

**Hey everybody!**

**If you're reading this, I'm assuming you liked/loved the first chapter, and are here to read the second. Well I hope you like it! Yorkie isn't here, Oh and NO, I-**

**Disclaimer: Don't own anything. Ha, beat you to it boss.**

**I'm not the one in chains.**

**Disclaimer: Hmph. **

**Enjoy!**

Daisy was walking down the street, passing all the stores that were flooded with toads, humans, even goombas and some of Bowser's so called "loyal" minions. The sun was clouded over with cumulus clouds, but heat radiated everywhere. Nearby sat a lake, with a bunch of toads partying. It was a beautiful day, even if the clouds were taking over. She waved to Birdo and Yoshi, who were happily sharing a ice cream. They grinned and waved back when Daisy suddenly bumped into a green figure.

"Just the person I need to talk to." Daisy smiled, but her eyes were staring carefully, and pleasantly as possible.

He seemed different. His facial features fierce, his mouth contorted into a dark smile. His hat was pulled down to cover his eyes.

"Leave me alone." Luigi hissed darkly as he turned away. Daisy was surprised but not going to leave so fast.

"What's wrong?" Daisy placed her hand on his shoulder. Luigi growled and twisted her hand over, and shoved her onto the ground.

"I said leave me alone. I hate you. just leave me alone. It's over. So sorry." Luigi shot out huskily.

Daisy was heart broken, but stood up ferociously and slammed her fist into his face.

"You got your wish." Daisy coldly announced as she dodged the crowd of people.

Daisy passed by Yoshi and Birdo, but just brushed by them. It had hurt her so much to hit him. She felt like her nightmare came true. The day suddenly seemed of horror as it began to pour rain. A crackle of thunder was heard. Just another reminder. Daisy shoved through the people angrily, and dashed for the forest.

Birdo and Yoshi barely said hi before Daisy brushed past with a destroyed expression. Birdo curiously looked around. What could upset Daisy on such a wonderful day? Rain began to sprinkle before pouring. Yoshi chuckled as Birdo giggled. Lightning cracked, but it was nothing to the hoards of people, screaming and laughing happily. Birdo gave a glance and her eyes widened as she looked at Yoshi, alarmed. They gave each other a look before Yoshi smiled and they got up and followed closely behind.

A horrifying scream was heard.

Daisy sat on a rock, in a dank forest, in the middle. The trees shielded her from the rain. Dry mud surrounded the area. But if a single drop of H20 landed to that mud, Quick mud (Sink mud, if you can't recall) would take place. A stream zipped past Daisy. Daisy ignored all this beauty as her tears flowed silently.

Silently for two seconds.

Daisy was never really one for crying. But that's what she was exactly doing right now. She just couldn't help. Daisy stared longingly at the river. Her face was salty with tears, with puffy sky blue eyes. Her hair fell in front of her face as she put her arms around herself.

"Everything's ok." Daisy mumbled the words that everyone told her when she awoke in the adventure.

It took time for Daisy to register the past along with now. Tears covered her face once again, but light sobs this time. A twig snapped. Daisy lifted her head, growling, ready to pounce. A lanky, tall figure stepped into the light. She slunk in her position and wiped her tears away.

"What's up, babe?" Waluigi asked as he walked over. Daisy was cautious around this sneaky fellow. Waluigi stood in front of her, twirling his mustache.

"Not. Now." Daisy hissed. Waluigi seemed slightly surprised, but quickly shook it off.

"Well, someone's acting bossy today." He muttered, jamming his hands into his pocket, Daisy gave him a dirty look as he towered over her. He sat on the rock beside her.

Not taking the bait, Daisy shoved him off with an annoyed, angered expression. She pushed him so hard; he skidded over the dry mud, landing in the cold river. Daisy smirked slightly at the sight of Waluigi thrashing himself in the hypothermia water.

"AGH! Does this have something to do with my idiot cousin?" Waluigi made it to the edge to point at her phone.

Daisy hardened and kicked his hand. Waluigi was taken by the stream, but unfortunately (For Daisy, me, and you.) grabbed the edge once again before pulling himself up.

"This is what I get for being nice?" Waluigi demanded, as he shook water from his shirt, it falling on the… _mud._

"No,_ this_ is what you get for being a disgusting thief." Daisy shot out, right on cue, as the Quick mud started pulling him in.

Daisy had ran off fiercely as Waluigi yanked himself out with the giant rock, then grinned. He opened his hand to reveal several coins.

A terrifying scream made him juggle the coins as they fell in the Quick mud, disappearing before his eyes.

"Darn." Waluigi gritted his teeth.

A figure stepped out of the shadows.

"Well, look who we caught." A voice said dark and thickly.

O.o

I bet you guys are really getting to dislike cliffhangers. Please, please review. For the children. ;) And I'm onto the next chapter! And one more thing, tell me anything you notice in the chapter. Come on, it'll be fun! Bye!


	3. Treachorous Cruelty in different forms

**Can you spell 'drama', boys and girls? Oops. Just messing with you. But be prepared for a flight of… Read and find out!**

**Yorkie: *yawn* I don't own a thing, alright? I need sleep.**

**Disclaimer: You said it.**

**Yorkie: *Evil glare and begins cracking her knuckles* **

**Advice?**

**Disclaimer: Yeah?**

**Run like the wind.**

**Anyway, eNjOy! **

* * *

A puff of smoke returned to Luigi's face. Luigi slammed his head against the wall. A voice popped up in Luigi's dizzy head.

_You're just hurting yourself. You thought I wouldn't come back?_

_Shut. UP._

Luigi seethed through his teeth. It wasn't him who made this fiasco.

_You didn't think I could just change clothes and a hat, huh? Idiot._

_Shut. Up. NOW._

Luigi ran after Daisy, trailing through a different route. Yoshi gave him an odd look of concern as Birdo's eyes were on Daisy. Luigi heard a faint crying noise when he crashed into a chubby toad. He lost the trail.

"What's your problem, sonny?" The toad yelled angrily with a drumstick in his meaty hands. He took a bite furiously.

Luigi muttered an apology before giving up, and calling her. Luigi turned around. No answer. He called again. No one. Luigi ran in the dark forest and began calling her name. It didn't bring her; it attracted something cunning and evil down to the core.

A figure stepped ou

* * *

t grinning evilly. The figure snapped his fingers. A crowd circled around Luigi. The thunder cackled with delight. The ground he was on was sinking him with an evil pleasure. The crowd grew closer as Luigi was swallowed by the mud and pulled out with a strong force. The sky darkened as the sun gave up.

Just like Luigi.

The moon took place in the dark, angry sky as rain tried to intrude furiously. The group enclosed in on Luigi as the dark figure spoke.

"I shall be unstoppable!" The voice declared and looked straight at **_you _**and pointed.

"And_** you**_ shall be_ my_ minion!"

* * *

Daisy sat next to Peach at Peach's enormous table. Peach had put her arm around Daisy and squeezed her lightly. Three plates full of uneaten breakfast; an egg, two strips of bacon and pancakes topped with whip cream and old fashioned butter. Daisy stubbornly pushed away her plate and brought her knees up with her arms around them. She placed her chin on top of her knees. Rosalina nibbled on a piece of bacon as she hesitated and did the same as Peach. The door suddenly slammed open. Daisy, Rosalina and Peach came alert as they straightened.

They stared and gasped.

Éclair opened the door. But that wasn't the bad part.

Her hair was disheveled; even ripped off in some places. Her dress was ripped and revealed terrible wounds. Her gloves had ripped holes in them with cuts. Éclair limped, but ran toward them and shook their shoulders quickly.

"Run. We have to leave!" Éclair instructed, serious and impatient.

"What happened?" Rosalina asked quickly and worriedly. Peach chimed in.

"We need to take you to the hospital." Peach chimed. Éclair's eyes grew large as she grabbed Peach's shoulders.

"Someone is coming. You _HAVE _to leave! Now. Trust me!" Éclair whispered, scaring everyone as well as herself. "They already got him."

"Let's GO!" Éclair clenched Daisy's palm and Peach's. She looped her arm through Rosalina when the front room exploded.

An army stood with the king. But the king didn't seem like himself… He seemed like… _he was being controlled._ The king mistook Éclair for Daisy and tried making a wild grab for her. The king snapped his fingers as Daisy flung Éclair to the room.

"go!" Daisy said fierce. Éclair refused as Daisy looked at Peach.

"Take her there!" Daisy demanded for Peach's own good. Peach begged with her eyes no but followed as Rosalina was surrounded by stars. Daisy shook with fierce as Peach picked up Éclair who fell and darted. Rosalina cracked her knuckles as Daisy growled angrily.

"Bring it on." Daisy hissed as she crouched. Rosalina did the same and yelled "ATTACK!" as the stars hurried. Daisy jumped high from her crouch, leaping in the air as she pounced in the center of this so called "Army". She scratched a cheek and delivered a strong hit to the stomach and brought her knee up to slam him off. He stumbled backwards, knocking a few of his teammates down. Daisy twirled, kicking who ever dared to fight her. Rosalina elbowed someone in the face as she finished another off and soon was right next to Daisy, step in step too. Someone pushed Daisy on to the wall. She pretended to be defenseless and use her arms. He fell for the bait as she brought up her leg and suddenly kicked him with all her might, him _flying _on the floor, landing on his bum. Daisy smirked as she defeated many when she heard a holler.

"DAISY!" Rosalina yelled. Daisy looked and saw her. She was being taken. Daisy spun, kicking everyone, but feeling like it was slow mo. Éclair was being held by Daisy's father, unconscious and unable to fight. Peach was kicked harshly to the ground when Daisy's blood boiled. Daisy screamed in a fit of rage and pounced her way, destroying the army angrily when another kicked her stomach painfully. Daisy glared hatefully at whoever was there and punched his chest, a second later karate kicking his stomach. He shoved her and ran when Daisy quickly understood why he ran.

He had Éclair and Rosalina.

Peach was gone.

Daisy grunted when he attacked her from behind, taking her hands harshly, kicked her and snorted.

"Give up?" The voice laughed menacingly as Daisy furiously kicked and snapped. She pulled her head forward and snapped back. The hands dropped painfully and left. Daisy stood to realize the area had completely emptied when she was fighting. Words were circling her head. She was hurt, her friends were taken, her dad was acting strange, Luigi ended it… But all… Why? A trail of things murmured in Daisy's head before leaving.

Everything was bright and sunny, but to Daisy it was pitch black. Only one sentence stuck to her head.

_They've already got him._

Daisy collapsed on the floor suddenly. She clenched her fist .

"I will find them."

Then everything turned black.

* * *

**Ahh, so what do you think? Click the button so I can find out of course! Hearing your ideas sounds great! Or nearly what you think! I'd love to find out. So do me a favor, and click the green button and tell me what **_**you **_**think. Ciao!**


	4. Not a game

**Come on and Enjoy peoples! **

**Yorkie: HI! I don't own anything! Kay, okay? HAHAHAH! **

**?**

**Yorkie: How long was it, Disclaimer?**

**Disclaimer: Weirdest, fastest Disclaimer in the world, 45 seconds.**

**Yorkie: YES! I JUST WON THE WORLD RECORD BY A SECOND!**

**Whoa! Well, Enjoy! **

* * *

Daisy pounded her fists on the floor and whipped her head up blindly.

"Ow." Someone croaked.

Daisy blinked and realized she just slammed her head into someone's face.

"Sorry… Mario? What are you-" She found why.

Mario looked at her and sighed. He pointed up, sadly, tracing the floor with his other hand as he dropped the pointer. Daisy looked and realized there was a mirror. She gasped as she saw, the scene. Mario was sitting next to Daisy, holding an ice pack for her head. But pfft, that was nothing.

The floor was cracked, destroyed, walls with enormous break from where the army broke it. Red was stained on the floor but barely. Broken furniture was evident. No remainders this time. Nothing to hold on too. Nothing to remember. Nothing to help. Nothing. Only disgusting memories the king's army had accidentally left.

Daisy was positive that they didn't like losing some blood anyways.

Only she knew those blood marks weren't them.

They were of some people who didn't deserve this.

Daisy felt a tear streak down her face when she clenched her fist. She glanced at Mario.

"Where are all those Toads, and her dad?" Daisy asked, more like a plead. with her whispering tone.

"Well, she had been told that Toad and Toadette were going on vacation, and then a few had to retire, but a boatload left for something out of town. Some kind of 'Toads Only' Festival or some thing. Not much here, especially since…" Mario gritted his teeth. "Since your … That incident that happened. A few were scared on the spot with Bowser and have to be in the 'hospital'. Barely any are here, it's spring break or whatever." Mario had deadpanned, choking on the word she.

Mario's fists clenched silently when Daisy stood up shaking her head. She didn't care if Luigi dumped her, it brought tears to her eyes. Last time, she was the one in trouble. Now it's her turn to pay up.

And nothing could stop her.

"Mario?" Daisy asked tightly. Her voice didn't sound like hers at all.

They are good friends and all, but there were times when they would get slightly too competitive. Mario tightly looked at her, his expression violent. More violent than when Bowser first kidnapped her, more violent when Bowser once tried to nearly kill Peach, more violent than anything he ever**, eve**was.

Peach, Luigi, Eclair, even Rosalina, was gone.

"Whoever did this." Daisy scowled, her heart twisting around, spinning, determined to untangle the web; feeling not just one thing taken but everything. Every thing was taken. One was all she had. And that one was already going to be killed along with her soon.

"Will pay." Daisy clenched her fists. No hope was there. No plan. If they could get to the Sarasan palace, what? They wouldn't even be there. Daisy and Mario didn't even have transportation, walking would take too long. Someone wanted something. They needed a friend. but who? Daisy slammed her fist angrily on the wall, determined to find a answer when a idea came.

"I need to visit Yoshi Island. Now."

Mario was silent when he stood. "Yoshi shouldn't be dragged-." A light boom was interrupted him when Daisy, urgent and malicous, cut him off.

"It's not tha-" Daisy was suddenly on the ground, Mario the same, but at a distance.

Something suddenly flung themselve**s **at the two grief-stricken, angered, fierce, heros.

Two seconds later the castle exploded.


	5. Heartless

**Come on and Enjoy peoples! **

**Yorkie: HI! I don't own anything! Kay, okay? HAHAHAH! **

**?**

**Yorkie: How long was it, Disclaimer?**

**Disclaimer: Weirdest, fastest Disclaimer in the world, 45 seconds.**

**Yorkie: YES! I JUST WON THE WORLD RECORD BY A SECOND!**

**Whoa! Well, Enjoy! **

Daisy pounded her fists on the floor and whipped her head up blindly.

"Ow." Someone croaked.

Daisy blinked and realized she just slammed her head into someone's face.

"Sorry… Mario? What are you-" She found why. Mario looked at her and sighed. He pointed up. Daisy looked and realized there was a mirror. She gasped as she saw, the scene.

Mario was sitting next to Daisy, holding an ice pack for her head. But pfft, that was nothing.

The floor was cracked, destroyed, walls with enormous break from where the army broke it. Red was stained on the floor but barely. Broken furniture was evident. No remainders this time. Nothing to hold on too. Nothing to remember. Nothing to help. Nothing. Only disgusting memories the king's army had accidentally left.

Daisy felt a tear streak down her face when she clenched her fist. She glanced at Mario.

"Where are all those Toads, and her dad?" Daisy asked, more like a demand with her vicious tone.

"Well, she had been told that Toad and Toadette were going on vacation, and then a few had to retire, but a boatload left for something out of town. Some kind of 'Toads Only' Festival or some thing. Not much here, especially since…" Mario gritted his teeth. "Since your … That incident that happened. A few were scared on the spot with Bowser and have to be in the 'hospital'. Barely any are here, it's spring break or whatever." Mario had deadpanned shakily.

Mario's fists clenched silently when Daisy stood up shaking her head. She didn't care if Luigi dumped her, it brought tears to her eyes. Last time, she was the one in trouble. Now it's her turn to pay up.

And nothing could stop here.

"Mario?" Daisy asked tightly. Her voice didn't sound like hers at all.

They are good friends and all, but there were times when they would get slightly too competitive. Mario tightly looked at her.

"Where's the way to Yoshi island?" Daisy asked determined. "Because I'm not giving up."

Mario was silent when he stood. "Me neither." A light boom was there, but Daisy and Mario knew it was probably there imaginations.

Something suddenly flung themselves at them.

Two seconds later the castle exploded.

Mario smashed his fist immediately on the thing that jumped him. A loud explosion went off. All Mario and Daisy saw was fire flying. But the sounds, oh the sounds were much more, much more terrifying.

Screams from innocent, scared toads, the bomb itself, and the hiss of cruel, unkind, heartless fire sizzling on the castle. Then, a loud, most deafening yell for help was heard as a loud crackle of fire burned, cackling with delight at the scared, horrified people. A faint, distinct laughter was heard. Evil. Pure evil. All they could decipher, was two laughs. A mix. Mario's fist ached, but the dying Toads, the treachery, losing family. Losing a sort-friend.

Losing Peach.

Mario growled as he fumbled to hit this thing on top of him. He stopped instantly when he realized why the hit had hurt _him, _and not the way around.

A bright red shell was ever so clear on this creatures green back.

Suddenly the creature, swooshed off Mario and carried a purple creature on his back, all in one swift move. Daisy grabbed his shoulders desperately. The thoughts felt as if they were telepathic.

"The KING!" Daisy screeched, and made a mad dash for the burning wooden staircase that was lighted in fire. She tried loading up crystals on. It worked as she began to run up the stairs that were about to melt and fire off still.

Mario reached out to yank her arm back, but fell on to the hot, unforgiving wood beneath him.

"YOSHI-YOSHI!" the green creature let out a battle cry before pulling Mario, resulting with a fallen Birdo, unconscious, as she herself got knocked down harshly, falling into crisp, hot burning wood.

Yoshi grunted before hearing a scream. He ran up the stairs desperately, Mario and Birdo, unconsciously falling to the unforgiving fiery hot wood.

Daisy screamed with horror.

The king lay on the floor, nearly dead. The flames were beginning to circle as if to say "I found some meat over here guys!"

Yoshi huffed, but wasn't giving up. He gasped and let a long battle weep.

"YYOOOSSSHHHIII!!!"

Daisy ran straight through, the smoke thickening. Daisy leapt back, and smashed into the ground. The fire was steaming, and she almost jumped right in it, so she leaped. Bad move.

Yoshi engulfed air, wishing for an apple, as he ran with speed and jumped. He flew for precious seconds when he reached the king. The flames were beginning to crowd closer as he picked up the king on his back and flew. A sudden pain surged through Yoshi, as he unsteadily flew over the now-ceiling high flames. Yoshi yelled as he unable to control his directions, bumped in to the wall, and finally hit the floor as he gasped for air.

Daisy picked up the king over her shoulders and grabbed Yoshi as she wheezed with the hot smoke. She jumped down the stairs, and then she wished she hadn't.

She tripped, and amazingly flipped as Yoshi and the king were tossed from her shoulders, and pulled down by gravity. They tumbled on the floor with a screaming ,crying Daisy.

The king was clearly near death. Smoke burns were marked everywhere, burnt holes in clothing with torn hair and wounds smack in the middle of his face, arms, everywhere.

Daisy was tossed in the air too, and was slammed into the wood. She cried. She picked up her friends and suddenly agonizing pain surged through her legs. With one last pray, she flung them close enough to the exit, falling to the floor, where a near dead king laid, as she hollered one choked up, deafening word .

"G-GO!" Daisy choked when she finally crumbled into the ground, visions swirling around her faintly as a cackle erupted evilly. Visions that made her cry even harder as her breathing wheezed. With one last breath, Daisy hollowly whispered.

"Go."

Her time was done.

An evil laughter crackled harshly among the flames destroying the kingdom, beginning to lick toad's houses. This evil person smacked his hands with joy and pleasure as he laughed darkly.


	6. Absolute no point

"I hope their ok."

"Why'd you bring big-nose pasta face?"

"I…"

"I think we were…too… late.''

"It's all your guys FAULT!"

"Shut up, before I have to make you."

"I can take you!"

"You asked for it!"

"OOOOWWH! Oh yeah? How do you like this? Wait, OOOOWWW! I wasn't ready!!!"

"STOP! She's waking, my cruel siblings."

Daisy couldn't believe it. She felt her hands. She felt… alive. She snapped her eyes open, not daring to let the moment pass away, or _any _moment. Surrounding her were…

The koopalings.

This brought back the memories completely. She awoke in this very same bed, in the very same clothes, even cut in her very stomach as well. And the koopalings surrounded her, just like… Before.

"She's alive! I TOLD you this would work! I knew it!" Jr. hollered loudly.

Iggy rolled his eyes and fixed his glasses as Roy smashed Jr.'s shell. It cracked harshly. Lemmy nervously threw bouncy, bright yellow colored balls at the wall, the wall immediately responding and ball flying right over his head. Wendy stepped aside as she came limping in crutches. Ludwig looked angry, but shocked. Surprise. Anger. Shock.

Fear.

Those feelings were swirled around. This brought so much. A flash was taken before her eyes. She felt like that evil dream she saw was coming true. But worse.

Mario awakened, and shrieked in surprise. He wasn't scared (After countless times of winning, I wouldn't be scared either.) but taken in shock. Ludwig stepped over to the both of them to say something but Daisy had already the silent tears in their way.

"Because… Last time, our-" Ludwig was slashed.

"Our father got kidnapped." Jr. announced happily as Roy wacked him again, Jr.'s face beginning to only look black and blue. The kids outside said it all. Some may have acted cool, but they were sad, scared, and utterly terrified. Their father, had been taken. Someone such a huge size with a shell like that…

"How'd you save us?" Daisy demanded with the first tear coming as she slammed into realization.

"We were on our way to ask for help when we heard the bomb. We saved you, and then we saved idiot big-nose here, for no reason." Roy gruffly said as he punched his fist in the wall and took it out, repeating this as he slyly shoved Jr. nonchalantly.

"You... didn't take. The king?" Daisy's voice was frozen as the impact from this realization settled.

The room was frozen.

"The…king was in there?" Larry asked slowly and quietly as Daisy felt like ice. Mario only listened and was stiff with unbelief.

"We only saw, Pasta-face and you. A green Yoshi and some purple thing were being taken by some figure. All we heard was the laughter as we just noticed. It was laughing hysterically evilly." Lemmy explained, not getting the situation quick enough.

Daisy cracked her knuckles as the first tear came. She wiped it off and stood. Mario watched silently with the koopas.

"I'm going to Sarasaland."

* * *

O.o

Sorry for such a stupid chapter, but it will take off in the next, I hope!

In the meantime, why not tell me what I did wrong? I'd like to hear from all of you guys, no matter what you say!


	7. Desperate killers

Luigi awoke in a dank, dark, absolute disgusting room. Éclair was chained against a wall. Rosalina wasn't there. Peach's arms were chained up, but she was slumping on the floor, silently crying, but dead asleep, as Eclair was too. But the pain was written on their faces. They didn't fall asleep by accident nor on purpose. The words were scribbled on their faces. Determination. Pain.

Lost hope.

The room itself was disgusting. There was no daylight, deep underground, a single bulb dimly lit, with creepy crawlers crawling around. Dusty hay was stacked around them, placed right in front of their faces, causing sneezing. It may have seemed childish, but it really was a strategy. You'd have to hear sneezing or nose snorting or even blowing. It can't be silent. Crickets refused to sing in such a habitat, with a hiss being heard, to top it off.

Luigi was chained himself.

But worse was the heroines.

The princesses torn up, ripped, stained clothes were now strained with metal electric "necklaces, headbands and even bracelets."

All of their crowns, gloves and even weapons were gone.

The disgusting new holds had a hold and a reason. They didn't know it, but if they dared to try to escape, or even think about it, they were shocked and passed out before the punishment. But they were sure to make it long and painful. The cruelest part? Every thought had been broadcasted with the machinery stuck in the known. Every thing had been heard, laughed at cruelly. A thought to merely escape caused a shock.

The seals stuck on our hero and heroines were tightly and painfully. The metal had been old and rusty, rust dropping to their faces every second, in painful contortions that barely enabled them or allowed them to merely turn their head, move their arms or even walk. These painful items had forced (with the "headband") them to go to asleep. Luigi's sleeping spell must have been broken by perhaps the electricity within his powers. But that didn't apply in the chains at all. The handcuffs gave double pain, an electric current flowing through around, somehow visible and blue, to warn that they were capable of kidnapping.

And no problem with

Murder.

The chains brought Luigi's hands high up, with not one, not two, but _four _enormous metal balls chained to his feet, dragging him down as he sat, his hands raised.

The princesses, however, had a much harder ordeal.

The chains for them were raised an unnecessary height, and if they probably fell, they'd break a few things but that was just the best. Their arms and legs spread far apart, to prevent any slip outs. The chains had tiny sparks dancing around in circles, no difference for them. The chains were tightened to an ultimately loose on the feet, making it easy to fall. Another reason for punishment. The arms were chained on the opposite, very tight for each princess. Their blood circulation couldn't be cut off, but it was tight enough to be unbearable pain. The sparks came in handy for that. Unfortunately. So basically, the chains stuck to their hands were sticking them high in the air spread apart, with gravity's pull fighting for them to return down, with a basic almost-no feet chain. The hay was still sitting in front of their noses, flying in the air also.

Rosalina was thrown in, passed out and hand cuffed especially. Luigi tilted his head, curious. She must have awaked and thought of a plan. A good one maybe? This received him a shock, but not nearly painful as Rosalina's. He didn't have fire along with it. Or did they spare him, a reminder?

Luigi had quickly pretended he was asleep to watch. He didn't think luckily and just did it. Rosalina was being handcuffed high up. A small guard whispered something to the man tying her up. The big guy chuckled and obeyed. Luigi watched with horror as they flipped the fainted Rosalina upside down, chaining her feet high up and her hands down below. Suddenly, Rosalina turned unconsciously, her hands slapping the guard's face.

The guard frowned and grunted. He picked the chains, as it snapped open.

Well, now Luigi was steaming with anger. He kicked angrily. The dusty hay flew, piling the guards. Luigi took seconds before he got to see and notice what he did. A guard was covered in hay sneezing terribly as Luigi was shocked.

The guard stormed over to Luigi as Luigi's eyes were frozen. Rosalina did a flip, her hand chains opening first, slamming her into the floor. It hurt. Peach winced in her sleep, Éclair let out a cry and a howl of anger, also in sleep as she thrashed, her fists punching and flying, her fists desperately tried to break free from the force that was hurting them. Killing them. The metal.

Rosalina's metal fragments snapped as she smashed into a pile of dusty hay.

She looked for her wand when a star sprite suddenly appeared. It had been hiding in her sleeve. She flinched as she tried to use a arm to get her off the ground and her arm failed her, Rosalina instantly falling off the gray hay, and towards the hard ground with a snap.

A horrible, loud snap.

The guards whipped from the fight that the guard was picking with Luigi when

A hurl was heard.

But this was no ordinary hurl. This wasn't green at all.

This was red and hot.

Rosalina hit the ground just in time for the hurl to fry all the immature, low life security guards to dust. More to add.

Luigi suddenly howled as he was shocked harder. The electricity danced on his chest, singing happily as Luigi angrily shot a lightning bolt when they stopped-

And moved toward Peach.

The last short security man hit the ground painfully. Luigi suddenly realized he was free of metal when a voice suddenly intruded.

"Oh, it seems you are awake. But unfortunately, we aren't prepared." The voice seemed to be scanning the room when Luigi twitched and was dead on feet.

"Oh how wonderful! I believe you couldn't be to sleep with the guards on your little friend? Let's see what I could do to your friend that shall help!" The figure snapped their fingers when a bunch of new-batches of…

Toads came. Hats seemed among them when the voice smiled evilly and said

"Welcome, Luigi. I believe it's been a while."

* * *

The koopalings of course tagged along, but they were all immediately squashed.

In Bowser's clown car.

The koopalings, to save space, were in the car, banned to stick their legs, arms and heads out of their shells. Lemmy was devastated when Roy kicked the ball he was sitting upon, sending it flying as Lemmy flopped on the floor. Lemmy was crammed m underneath the pile of shells. Jr. , had decided he was good enough to be on the top. He crashed up, crunched as the koopa realized the others made a nice hole for him to fall through, smashing down. Mario drived determinedly, crunched by Daisy. If they turned around they'd have a face of spikes. Even so, they were crammed and constantly poked by the harmful spikes.

"Mario!" Daisy hollered as she spun the wheel to avoid diving in a lake…of lava.

"Sorry! It's hard you know!" Mario yelled irritably.

Mario hadn't been mad, but overwhelmed. You're in a overcrowded _clown _car, with sharp objects scraping you every second, and you must avoid everything in your path by a tiny mirror.

Daisy suddenly chucked a micro mushroom at Mario, and stole the driver seat. Throwing the micros all around, unbelievably the koopas shrunk. Daisy soon was able to drive. But Mario was angry, already in a once irritable mood, was furious. He climbed on Daisy's arm madly as he held a tiny map and yelled.

"And NOW how are we supposed to get there?" He hollered. Daisy barely heard, a squeak at the end of his voice.

"I know it by heart." Daisy shot out when she swerved to miss a falling bridge. The koopalings groaned and cooperated, slightly interested. They had never been shrunk. They soon were landing out of the castle, smoothly running to the town. Daisy slammed the brakes suddenly when they passed a gas station and eyes enlarged as she picked up a newspaper from the box and whipped around.

"What?" Mario asked , now worried, no longer unhappy. Daisy didn't answer as she drove out all the way to the ocean, where the line between Sarasaland and Mushroom Kingdom ends. She halted the car once again and hopped out and threw a bunch of mushrooms in the car as everyone piled out, normal sized.

Daisy pulled out a sad smile when she traced the golden box's ribbon. She turned to them and pulled out

3 feathers.

A scream was heard as yet another bomb flew. Stronger. Better. Faster.

But not to the castle.

To the town, where everyone had been.

* * *

O.O

Yeah my drama wasn't as good as in the other chapter, huh?

But , no matter what I always would love to hear from you guys! I can't wait to know what you think!

Yorkie: *Giving rock sign* Rock out! Just messing with you.

Disclaimer: *Rolls eyes* lame.

Uh-oh… Well, tell me what you think and see ya!


	8. Helpless

A loud, alarmed old voice rang out over the fearful crowd.

"QUICK! HEAD EAST!" Toadsworth hollered out, the crowds hurrying as dozens of places were becoming licked with fire from the explosion.

Enormous holes sat in several areas in the streets. Buildings began to collapse as the footsteps trudged quickly through the mud. Daisy whipped around and slammed a feather in Mario's fist and tossed the other one to Roy hurriedly.

"Why are we leaving them?" Larry asked as Daisy transformed along with Mario.

"We don't have enough time!" Daisy replied quickly, as she latched him, Wendy and Jr. on her back.

Mario nodded along with her fast pace and grabbed Lemmy under his arm, Ludwig under his other arm and Iggy on his back. Roy agreed as he forced Morton on his back and snatched Jr. from Daisy.

"They will fight." Wendy explained as she held Daisy's stomach, Larry holding her shoulders, and neck but barely neck.

Daisy felt a twang of pain when Wendy held. That had been the exact area her stomach was wounded. But the others, was easy. Morton was hugging Roy in a rather a piggyback ride position. Jr. dangled tightly from Morton's spikes. Lemmy searched Mario for a mini mushroom when a shriek was heard.

"PRINCESS DAISY OF SARASALAND!?!? WHAT'S GOING ON? WHY DO YOU HAVE WINGS? DID-Did you cause this for your country, and is leaving?!?!" Toadsworth screeched, going crazy. Peach just been taken, he was going nuts.

The crowds began yelling angrily when they gasped to find the koopalings… with Mario, also leaving? The crowd became like a stampede as Ludwig fussed to hold on to Mario.

5 seconds left…

4… Ludwig struggled to put his arms around Mario and fell back.

3… Ludwig lunged on his back, smashing on…

"NOW!" Daisy screamed as they jetted up and farther.

Daisy felt relief the minute she flew up. They were just a fraction of the moment safe. The crowds were screaming in despair and furious to watch their own hero, abandon them as he flew up. Larry suddenly screeched as Daisy tumbled from surprise lower from the sky height.

"LUDWIG!" He cried as Mario turned to see a falling Ludwig, right in turn for the shore next to the…

Mad riot.

Daisy swept off, brushing the water as she sped for Ludwig's life. A force suddenly knocked her off target and scared the koopas. Wendy hollered and gripped a tighter hold… On Daisy's stomach... Daisy felt dizzy as Wendy gaped and held Daisy's neck.

Because Wendy, had just reopened a cut that never should have even been there. Not ever in one's life.

With her claws, from fear. Daisy swirled high in the air as Roy racing past, desperately for Ludwig… But there was no sight of Ludwig anymore… Just a bunch of clouds scattered, mad kingdom, calm water… How?

Daisy tilted down desperately as her vision fogged. Roy was surprised.

Ludwig was grabbing for dear life on her neck. Harshly.

Mario's eyes widened with fear as he launched up toward Daisy, who was spiraling toward death. Her breathing hardened as Ludwig noticed the red spreading over her stomach, reliving what shouldn't have happened to begin with…

Daisy choked one long hard breath before she closed her eyes. She was unconscious as she stopped spiraling and began diving madly down coming closer with speed. The people cheered, still feeling spite at Daisy. If only they known. But it still didn't feel right. Little did they knew. Just little that they knew.

Mario was darting for his friend's life who was hopelessly falling down. She was just a few yards away from the water when she suddenly stopped.

Roy caught her, she lying… _Face first on the spiky shells._

Mario stopped by Roy and switched the koopas on his back as tears were already beginning to spill when he shook his head determinedly as he carried Daisy, the rest on his back. But the worst thought popped in his head as he looked at the dying Daisy, her cut reopened.

It was only the beginning.

~* ~

Luigi froze angrily when he huffed.

"You're not my owner. I don't live here." He hissed, a quiet fire in his eyes when he felt a fall in the sudden pit of his stomach. He felt… Something bad. Luigi wanted to smack himself. Of course he felt bad.

_How can I not feel bad? Mario and Daisy are stuck having to save us, and why? WHY? WHAT DO THEY WANT? _

Luigi thought angrily long and hard when he suddenly knew the answer. Something must have happened. He just felt it. The worst possible images floated through his brain when he roared. He just couldn't take it. The figure stepped back, surprised with his outburst as Luigi flung his chains open. The chains to his hands instantly snapped as he zapped the balls with electricity. He wasn't his normal self. He had been on horrible times, but none can match up this adventure.

Luigi suddenly felt his heart twist.

Only one other. One devastating adventure. One that could outmatch any.

And it hurt to remember.

Luigi didn't stop as he wreaked havoc, and began setting Éclair's "headset" free as she snapped awake. She slightly laughed as she slipped off her gloves, them to be revealed slightly bigger than her actual size when she straightened her hand. She flipped harshly to the floor when the toads began attacking. Luigi hesitated to throw a punch at the toads until they smacked Peach. The other half turned abruptly to Rosalina and grabbed her just as Éclair smashed Peach's headset so she could hear. Rosalina fought, star sprites surrounding her. But her will wasn't there. No matter how she tried, she couldn't hurt these toads. They weren't themselves. They could NOT be like this. Not so many. Peach was a good ruler.

Rosalina was punched square in the jaw as she slammed back into the wall, already unconscious. She was passed down to the toad next to the evil figure. The figure grinned creepily.

" If you just try that again, she gets it."

"And if I take her and run away with my friends?" Luigi managed to say.

"I don't think that will happen. Just try and you won't be seeing her… Or your turtle friend." The voice said as Bowser gruffly denied this.

Luigi was dog- piled on, last seeing Éclair tumble to the ground, with a wink. He looked at Peach to find out why.

Peach winked silently as the rusty cuffs shook and nearly cracked.

Maybe they didn't play by the rules.

Not in this game.

* * *

O.O

That was so weird-ish. I'm not sure whether or not this is worthy chapter for you guys, but tell me in a review. Not only that but, WHO is this mysterious person who assembled this? Tell me what you think!


	9. Now you've done it

I hope this is long enough, because I want to make sure you get the experience!

Yorkie: D-R-A-M-A. Where did I become this?

When you were forced to stay with your older drama queen sibling.

Yorkie: Well, as long as it's good, I'm good.

Disclaimer: Keep telling yourself that till your sixty. (mumbling now) It's usually sixty they realize…

Yorkie: Someone's not being smart. (turns to reader) You are don't worry. (winks) and I don't own anything. Except, The idea, plot, yeah that's it.

Enjoy, and please Review if you like. Tell me what you think!

* * *

Mario looked back nervously. Never had he seen the kingdom in such a state. While the crowd had been screaming in anger about their so called 'distrust, lies' the city was tumbling. Trees were beginning to burn, surrounding the innocent people. The houses were destroyed, he could just see. Smoke riveted the whole air. He had to practically run on water. Daisy's cut could only take so long before she'd lose too much blood. Mario and Daisy weren't too close, a little too competitive, fights seldom break between the two, but sulking was involved often. But the matter was firm. She was still slowly dying. And Mario was one to witness. Unless he could stop it.

The koopalings stomachs churned plenty with facts. They hung nervously, not use to the sense of nervous and scaredy-cat stuck deep in the pits of their stomach. But not even all of them together could feel Mario's despair, and questions that circled Mario.

_What are we going to do when we get there?_

_How will we get Daisy alive?_

_WHO? _

_Why did this happen?_

_WHY US?_

Mario felt dizzy. But before he could steady himself a hot, steaming thing shot past him, grazing his shoulder.

"Look out!" Lemmy warned, not grasping how serious it actually was. Wendy turned her head to Mario and gaped in shock, her hands fell to her sides as her face went pale and eyes huge.

The crowds were launching anything they could get, even each other. Broken stones, old pictures, darts, even themselves, at Mario and them. A silver item whizzed dangerously close to Mario's shoulder.

They were throwing weapons too, apparently.

"SPLIT UP!" Mario ordered as he lowered himself, now practically hovering over the water. A large splash was heard with a cuss.

Wendy was dangling when she yelled reality to Mario.

"NO ONE ELSE HAS WINGS!" She hollered as Mario suddenly looked down at Daisy.

There was no one else, but her.

Another object skimmed Mario's overalls as he soared. A flying toad reached out to hit him when the gravity pulled him down, ready for a more-than painful splash. Lemmy threw as many bouncy balls, nearly flattening the people. Ludwig was grabbing it when a voice screamed. Iggy must have thrown a vile, maybe?

Nope.

"BEHIND YOU!" Larry shouted.

Mario ducked, but it managed to bite his back. Were they throwing… No… Was that Goombella?

Mario's wings ditched him out as soon as he was touched. Mario was falling in a spiral, and there was no one to help. Desperately, Mario flapped his arms as he tossed Daisy to Iggy. He was falling to not just his death.

Daisy's.

Iggy's.

Wendy's.

Larry's.

Ludwig's.

Lemmy's.

The speed increased as Mario hopelessly flapped his arms when he suddenly mashed his hands against his head desperately for his hat. It was falling higher up. He just needed a way to get it.

Mario had no choice. He had no escape. He hollered for help, but Roy was escaping mighty quick, and didn't hear Mario.

Mario flapped his hands as he tumbled. He was breathing harshly, but that was unimportant. Mario's fingers got to touch the floating cap as he began to flap again, but failed.

He felt like the most dumbest guy in the world.

* * *

Daisy opened her eyes to see a blurry vision ahead. She felt falling. Desperately she flew. Alarmed to find surprised hands attacking her, bringing her lower she felt like leaving. She flew a few feat, higher up, (Where Mario had been before he was attacked, if you want to be specific) but couldn't. She awakened to a rush of air, desperate breathing, and a wound on her arm. It looked to be a bite mark. But with a last breath, Daisy tumbled a few feet farther before knocking out.

Daisy remembered lowering, not to the smell of ocean but…

Then they pitched down, the memory leaving Daisy quickly.

Everything turned black and left,

just like their hope.

* * *

Luigi felt a pit of steam in him when he awoke.

Since he broke through the chains, it was different.

He each awoke in a cage, but strapped to the wall, chained to his head up. His hands were nearly suffocated if they could breathe ;his gloves taken, and rendered powerless. His legs were strapped, chained and taped. He was completely unmovable.

If that wasn't crushing enough, he was shocked every few minutes, a tiny bit, as to punish him. The cage was small and cramped, tiny bars, and he was all squashed in such a cage. The cage was strong and painful for him, annoying immensely.

They must have knocked him out. Chloroform?

Éclair was beside him, making it difficult, but not having a choice either. She sat in a separate cage, not nearly as pinned as Luigi was. She could move in fact; but no walking or anything with her legs. They weren't stupid.

Supposedly.

Peach remained chained were she had been, awake and easier to break the half-open handcuffs.

Luigi glanced, curious to why the guards had seemed to overlook Peach's cuffs, and decided they were either lazy or maybe even expecting this?!? Either way, Luigi was pressed for time. They don't even know where Rosalina was. They couldn't move. He felt an odd, eerie, feeling of being watched.

"Aaaaa-Yaaah!"

Luigi painfully forced his head to look straight at Peach. Peach was focusing on something else. Annoyed, Luigi tries to summon electricity for these exasperating chains . He ends up being shocked harder by the idiotic cage. He twists his head angrily, and the strap broke instantly, but the chain remained the same, grinning happily as the electric currents continued to dance along saucily. Luigi's anger was built up more. With a clench of his teeth, he ripped the brown leather straps easily all at once. The chains grew heavier on him, reminding him he wasn't done yet, and he wasn't having plans.

Pfft. Like he was going to follow _that._

He was shocked again, another good measure. Luigi heard a giggle and turned to Éclair. She pointed to his hair, which had gone ash black from the shock. It reminded him of someone else. Luigi was crazy. He was stuck in a cage like a hamster, and Mr. L screwed it. He clutched his hands in a tight fist. He clearly couldn't get out. He glanced suddenly as a smile came on his face.

The rules have been officially over.

Luigi got Peach's attention by swirling his gaze in circles and landed on her. Peach stared expectantly, holding back laughter. He may have been acting funny, but there wasn't one speck of humor written on his face.

Luigi mouthed the words quickly and clearly, in spite of the small shocks he was receiving.

"Sneak out when I give you the signal." Luigi mouthed. But what Peach really saw.

"Sneak out. When will you go? Get the signal?" Peach widened her eyes, but shrugged as she began to follow his orders.

Luigi's eyes grew when Peach began to slip from her chains. He almost hollered. Peach ignored him, unknowing as Éclair suddenly made a screech. Peach looked her direction.

Luigi dropped his jaw. Éclair slapped her hand over her mouth, on her inside, calling herself names. Peach was the most terrified of all. Her eyes were large, darkened with a mix of fear and anger; her mouth twitched as her eyes swelled.

A girl's scream had been heard back, as if a large reply. A boom.

If that wasn't crushing enough, the hated sound began coming.

Marching feet.

To them.


	10. I can't believe this

**Yorkie: How's life**

Éclair was whispered lightly, her voice shaking with fear.

"Sorry. I- THERE!" Éclair shrieked and pointed to the wall. Peach looked at her, annoyed.

Luigi looked at the wall intensely and suddenly picked up a broken strap with his foot (barely) and kicked it toward the direction Peach was in. A syringe immediately shot out, right where Peach was about to step down, had Éclair not screamed. Peach looked in amazement, but Éclair shook her head, utterly terrified.

"N-n-not that. There's a shadow." She dared to point, her hands shaking as she pointed again. Peach squinted and gritted her teeth when she saw the shadow for a mere second. She smiled for a quick second before her mouth was puckered in horror. She reached out to see if it was true.

"That- That looks like-" Peach howled in pain and smashed straight onto the cracked old, dirty gray floor.

Éclair's lips quivered as she began to break her chains in anger. Luigi felt like he wanted to cry, real bad. No plan now. And Rosalina. Just such a big pack… He went on adventures, but this was all-new. That haunted mansion, at least he had a weapon for ghosts. Now, he was stuck in a _cage_. A syringe was nailed center of Peach's skinny, graceful white hand, which had turned purple from the impact before coloring back to her fair skin tone. The marches got heavier when Éclair lashed out on her cage. It snapped and she jumped to Peach. Luigi looked, slightly jealous. Of course, he had to be stuck. But he wasn't in the best mood to bugging. With all the grief that stuck, there was an arrow of pure misery.

Luigi frowned. He wished he could attack Mr. L, maybe then things could be better once the creep stopped taking his body.

_But that's no fun, is it now?_

_I will literally change so Mario can stab you._

_Always a baby, asking his brother for help. Wah!_

_I can kill myself now, where will you go?_

…

… _So you keep yourself alive for me, huh?_

_If you say one more thing, I WILL kill myself._

…_Fine._

_Yeah, that's right._

Luigi felt more anger after Mr. L. It was bad enough he could take his body, but he can't even have proper thoughts without the jerk interrupting. He clenched his fists and was shocked again.

Luigi sighed.

He'd rather have Mr. L take over his body right now. Then he could be out of these chains. But… is that what the enemy wants? Does this mystery figure want him to change so he could be hypnotized or something? Is this all a plan?

Éclair ripped the syringe in Peach's hand out quickly, with almost no pain at all. Peach barely opened her eyes when Éclair ducked. Peach creaked her eyelids open halfway before the fluid (Whatever the syringe contained) was activated again. Éclair hung Peach up quickly, scared as the Marching got louder. She locked the chains hurriedly and lunged for her cage, and but her chains on her, making it look like she was innocent. She whistled lowly to signal Luigi. He grabbed the brown leather straps and threw them on, pretending to struggle as it worked. The brown leather literally gave him a look and magically retied itself. Luigi growled, annoyed. This was a black magic item. He could tell. Probably from the black market. The marches arrived just in time.

"What is going on here?" A big, sturdy tall guard who looked on steroids, and had black glasses demanded to know. Éclair stupidly gasped loudly. She was supposed to pretend to sleep, Luigi thought. Now we might get caught.

_Oh ease up buddy, at least your not tied to some hobo's belt. Pee-u! Ever heard of showering?_

_And I DON'T SMELL! You try taking a shower when your fighting. _

_I will kill myself._

_Good idea. But it wasn't me this time._

Luigi's expression changed darker. It was the strap! Luigi grumbled and turned to the guard. He didn't have any look on his face. Just one. But it wasn't what most see.

Sorrow.

Guilt.

Grief.

Anger.

Luigi wanted to wail. Daisy was pried from his hands, and he couldn't protect her. Or Mario. In fact, he got kidnapped for trying! But he kept silent as he tried to have a look of respect. He didn't care what they did to him anymore. Daisy was gone, Peach is hurt, Éclair screwed by accident, and Mario is gone.

"_He's not gone, Luigi." A soft voice said._

"_Neither is Daisy." The rough brown strap said gruffly. _

"_We could show you." The softer voice suddenly controlled his vision. _

_Daisy, Mario and the koopas! They were crashed out, dead on floor. Mario was dragging all of them toward a large item._

"_They're looking for you."_

"_And scared of what happened." The brown strap said and looked straight at Luigi.  
_

"_Here's proof." The vision contorted, as Luigi's mind entered Daisy's mind._

_Visions flashed quickly. Him not knowing her. The fall. Éclair knocking on his door. The kiss. A stumble from the king that made Luigi fall, gravely, nearly dying until someone. Daisy and Luigi sitting on a porch, Her leaning on his shoulder. Her calling him up, Her spying the moment he took too long. The cat fight. The fight where Luigi disappeared._

But the worse came. It horrified him. Him pulling the gun on her. Ditching her. Leaving. Not helping.  


_Daisy slipped and was holding on to the truck desperately for her life. Mr. L tried conning her in to saying she loved him, but she refused. He pushed her off, and she fell down the bridge._

_However the mask was gone, clothes changed._

_Her dream was the opposite. She was stuck in a cage, as she watched Luigi slip off._

_The dream turned to Mario's but Luigi cried out. It took out of the dreams and the faces. Daisy had silent tears coming down as she gripped Mario's hat unconsciously and wiped her eyes on it and blew her nose. Mario was sniffling silently and snoring, after muttering._

"_Come on, I'm a MAN!"_

Luigi suddenly felt a poke and bolted upright and yelled "WHY ARE THEY SLEEPING?!? Did they faint?!?"

He was received a few odd looks as he was poked in the head with a stick, as if an animal. Éclair cracked her knuckles harshly as Peach laid still as ever, unmoving from the impact. Peach only clutched her hand painfully with a tight expression of pain on her face. In the same moment, Luigi stared at the guard blankly, the grief erased with a moment of confusion and that 'hey-what-do-you-think-your-doing?!?!' face.

"Vat is vrong vith the lad?" A much smaller Toad with a thick German accent said, his mint green mushroom head turning to face the big Toad.

Éclair wondered idly how in the world is there such a thing as a German Toad. She must have missed quite a lot in the passing years. She also wondered why they were obsessing over saving Daisy and Mario if they were the ones stuck as she took note of the room before her once again, realizing the small changes.

The hay was replaced with rusty chains that were bolted from high to the ceiling, to the floor, sitting as if they were vines. The gray, old, sturdy, bricks sat lazily as a slightly brighter light hung from the ceiling.

The changes made Éclair assume it was a different room. Other changes were intact, and worse ones. Éclair shivered when she found her answer as she looked. Daisy and Mario. This place seemed a vague familiar, and they not only didn't know the way, and the creatures and… Éclair blinked horridly when she saw the shadow again, but ignored it.

They were still surrounded by these lazy people. Some may be sleeping on the job, but noises weren't heard at all. Just the creepy creak of a squeaky door creaking open occasionally, and the sound of water dripping. Fewer crowds were required, since the thought of the man in green is stuck in a cage. Traps, devious ones would spring up if our brave ones managed somehow to get out.

A thick voice whispered when they grabbed Éclair. Luigi was shocked with strong electricity, nearly frying him to Shroom Bacon.

"Drop her!" Luigi fought still, as his pain continuously grew with fire . A guard spoke up.

"We need her for information." The guard growled rather quickly when a small toad crawled to Luigi, trying to hide. Instead of the usual pattern stuck on toads, he was all black with three dots of dark gray stamped on his head. He seemed to be looking past Luigi.

"Don't worry, they won't physically hurt her. Just torture through words or embarrassment, something like that. I think." The toad looked at Luigi and realized something.

The toad smacked his face and said, "No!"

"It's ok Todd. Just get the stuff. I got mine." A voice said, seeming as if on the other side. Luigi was too overwhelmed to even listen to the voice.

Luigi caught the black Toad grinning evilly.

"Say night-night." The little guy grinned.

He stuck his hand in the cage. Luigi became wary of his hand, knowing it probably contained a needle or something. Luigi felt a stab at his arm for a second. He looked faintly, to notice his other arm was able to jam it down. The guy grumbled quietly as Luigi's eyesight fainted, but he remained awake. Yet another surprising quick impact came to him from his other arm. Another toad plunged a shot in as Luigi's sight finally turned black as his head slammed back in pain, smashing into the back of the cage. Luigi thrashed desperately, his fists slammed in to the toad's face.

"I will come back for…Dais-" Luigi faltered as the light, grew fainter with the scenario quick.

He reached out and plucked something from the tiny, malicious toad. The troops carried away a furious Éclair, who was promptly throwing a fit. But this time, for a good reason.

Luigi was already started to feel tired as the toads and hordes of people hauled the last hope away. Luigi gasped when he saw the shadow Éclair had been trying hard to show.

This shadow was moving quietly. It looked as if an evil yoshi was there or worse an enormous goombas. The shot finally acted on it's own as Luigi passed out. The shadow stepped out when it noticed Luigi was hurt, and Éclair was taken.

" Oh no…"

Mario awoke to a stick prodding his head and a feeling of being hatless. He cracked his eyes open to see sand beneath him, Daisy squashed under his stomach, clutching his red hat, clearly using it as a tissue. Mario groaned as he stiffly got up. His arms were wounded and scratched. Rocky sand was their comfort with the waves inches away. The koopas were snoring off, safe and sound from their protective shell. But very wet. Daisy had silent tears getting off mixing in a rather disgusting mixture. She was the cushion Mario had smashed into, and pressed into the rocks.

Daisy's face was scratched with unfortunate red running down with the tears, scratches sticking out from her arms screaming "I NEED HELP NOW!" and black and blue pouncing her legs as her stomach was sandy with blood imprinted on the old, almost symbolic shirt. Her hair was flying and covered in mud, her hair looking darker no longer a burnt orange. Her dress caked with mud and torn, looking more brown than a orange.

"What have you done to the easy meat?" The mysterious teenager crossed his arms when Mario got a closer looked to this destroyed area. And a better look, too.

The teen was wearing distressed black jeans, an oversized red hoodie, a backwards cap, unzipped to show a black shirt with a printed skull on it. He was poking Mario's head with a leafy branch out of pure boredom. The city was destroyed behind him, making him a survivor from the burnt ashes of the city. Mario didn't like this kid not one bit. Mario just knew something bad was happening. He felt it. He lifted Daisy up and called the koopas. He'd never admit it, but as annoying, stupid and idiotic they were he was actually starting to like them. Mario groaned as he anticipated home the way it was before this all happened. Home, Mario thought with a dreamily eyes.

Home, a big fat cake waiting for him and Luigi to devour after saving Peach. Home, tennis matches tied with other events of the day. Home, spending time with Peach happily. Home, watching his brother cook, amazed. Home, where he belonged.

That was all gone now, Mario thought sorrowfully as the teen spoke up.

"What are you doing? Are you drunk old man? Drop the girl and hand me a twenty, then!" The teen said. Mario couldn't believe what this kid was saying and wondered what the kid did today. Or had this person been born tragically stupid? Either way, Mario stood.

"Who do you think you are?" Mario blurted as the kid stupidly hurled a stick in Mario's direction.

Mario caught it with ease. The teenager looked in surprise and cracked his knuckles. Mario growled darkly right when the koopalings popped beside him. They were fine as they walked over finely. The guy looked at them with alarmed eyes and ran off. Mario chuckled as his expression turned serious.

If they thought Daisy was dying then, it was probably worse now. Roy rips through the area angrily as he looked in the weak buildings quick to look. Mario looked through the forest Roy traveled through and dove in. The koopalings shrugged and joined all spreading out.

"Marvelous! Beautiful! Herbs!" Iggy cried out, plucking plants as he followed.

They halted as Roy searched angrily and understood.

Roy wasn't the caring type, but the buildings were delicate now, Daisy was hurt, the buildings were breaking, and the city…

They gaped at the city. Destroyed, Ruined, perfect words to describe this. Graffiti was scribbled on the buildings, cracked streets and potholes, broken buildings, ripped open windows, rocks tossed around as garbage littered the street, knifes stuck through walls, burnt everything, torn roofs. A bunch of people sat lifelessly, dead on the streets, carrying the 'litter'.

The others scrambled for the buildings and tools as Iggy stared at Mario and began.

"Well, while the despicable look, why not use this valuable time to try my-earth's, the beautiful- herbs I collected!" Even Iggy was starting to feel down. Which was scary.

Mario thought and decided why not. He can't kill her with this, he didn't even make a concoction. Mario nodded yes as he watched Daisy carefully. Iggy was centimeters away from her stomach when Wendy came running and seemed nervous and quick.

"I found something! But I'm not sure about it…" Wendy stuttered and continued. "I found an s-sewing kit in an old clothing store with some unfinished shirt or something. The shirt's burnt though."

Mario looked at the girl with curiosity. Who would have even THOUGHT to look in a thread & clothing & sewing store?

Lemmy came running with a burnt cup that once held water. As Roy returned annoyed, with tape. Larry quietly gave a stretchy cloth he found. Ludwig brought a hot, burnt, but still working thermometer. With out thinking of the disgusts, Morton comes running with a band aid. Jr. snorted as he watched, having found nothing, except food for himself. Nearly everything was crisped, broken and burnt.

"And who would sew this girl? Exactly my point, so why not try the herbs first?" Iggy butted in, praying for ability to use his herbs. Listening to what they said, he had decided against it.

"I guess, since I almost always have to redo my clothes. I mean, seriously dad NEVER buys me the right type or they are too ugly and-" She stopped and gulped.

They scooted away as Wendy breathed and grabbed the thread and needle. She worked gently on her stomach, wanting to puke on the inside. Gross. She finished when her brothers and Mario crawled back, covering their eyes.

"Done?" Ludwig asked, almost begging.

Wendy said yes as they opened their eyes. It might not have been too good using thread, but they needed to wake Daisy first. Then when this was over, they could take her to the hospital. Larry tied carefully and gagging the stretchy clothe around her stomach as Roy gruffly handed him tape. Everyone rolls their eyes as Larry tapes together the ends of the stretchy clothe to her back.

Wendy, was still unsure, snatched the band aid from Morton, and put that on the cloth to her side tightly. Almost immediately Ludwig flips his thermometer to realize it's broken. Nevertheless, he sticks it in her mouth. Jr. burst in laughter from this.

"She's hurt, not sick dummy! I even know what to do!" He chuckled as Roy whacked Jr.'s shell so harshly he fell back from the impact and rolled back, groaning.

Ludwig took it out and looked at it. A relieved look was placed on his face. Ludwig didn't want to say he was lying, but the words spilled out over his mouth before he could say.

"I think she's ok." Mario never felt so happy and relieved. Lemmy tilts the water in her mouth, stupidly, but she swallowed it.

Her eyes blink slowly as they begin to open. Everyone leans forward, anticipating it. Two minutes turned to ten, but no one moved.

Her eyes begin to creak open. She weakly sits up, still feeling horrid.

Daisy smiled at them and leaned in for a hug.

"You are alive!" Lemmy declared happily.

"I knew under these terms of my intelligence, your resources, we'd get her back!" Iggy claimed, even though he barely did anything. The group began arguing as Daisy got up slowly.

Mario helped her up and walked around with her. Daisy tiredly held her stomach, happy no ache was there nor cut. They must have saved her in time. Luck. She gazed at the scene she was in suddenly.

Daisy felt so frigid when she saw the scene. Mario helps her walk when he noticed her rigid form and assumed the surprise, from such a town.

She pushes Mario away and limps toward a building and stops on the sidewalk, next to someone. Mario follows her running and worried.

"What is wrong, Daisy?" Mario huffed. He stops and looks over to the person Daisy was kneeling at.

She had blue crystal eyes with a fair complexion, tiny nose. She had long, auburn, curly ringlets. The girl was a very pretty girl at that. Daisy was looking alarmed at her when she looked at Mario.

"Oh, is this one of your friends or something?" Mario asked, coming to her aid. Daisy shook her head no.

"This…Is my sister."

O.o

I bet you sure weren't expecting that!

I really hoped you enjoyed the chapter, and I'm assuming by some reviews that the cliffhanger is the only thing disliked. Too bad! I got to keep bugging with it of course! Tell me what you think, and if you could, why not tell me what you think the girl's name is anyways? I always, always, always want to hear your stuff.

I though, think to me this was a terrible chapter. No dialogue, more thinking. I am a terrible writer. : (


	11. WHAT?

Éclair fought, struggling to be free. Her fists were flying everywhere, with absolute no strategy. She grunted as she whacked the toads, silently praying, that they would weaken. She screamed, she kicked. The grips on her merely grew harsher on her hands. She caught bits of whispers that were infuriating.

"What a brat…"

"Why do we…"

"No wonder Daisy ignored this kid."

"I know isn't she a-"

The fight in Éclair was determined. Her eyes grew fire as her heart raced. She suddenly didn't move. As she thought she wanted to explode. But holding in the fight was the only way.

The hands loosened slightly; perfect.

She felt as if time slowed as she winded her foot slowly from dangling.

It felt slow and cold in the air as she suddenly slammed her foot down fiercely. The hands on her staggered and released.

"OOOOOWWWWWWWW!!" The poor toad cried as the crowd circled him.

Éclair felt freedom swing through as she dashed quickly. _Now all I have to do is get Luigi and Peach and blow this popsicle stand! _Éclair thought happily, with freedom for the very first time.

If only she watched where she was going.

Her vision flopped as she head-first , smacked into the heavy, big chains hanging like vines. She couldn't move at all from the pain. Éclair wanted to scream with tears running down her face. _No! Not when I'm so close! _Éclair wanted to holler. She held in her feelings as a dark toad rather instead of white was black with big gray dots stamped on his head. He wore dark clothes his pale features clashing. Éclair froze upsettingly with the memories flashing. Her attitude turned icy as she began defrosting.

"tsk, tsk, And here I thought you were the only _good _girl left. Easy meat." He scoffed harshly.

"You'd never be so lucky." Éclair felt her old saying slip out of her mouth before having the chance to think.

"I was, last time **I **checked." He smirked as Éclair coldly gave him a look.

"If your memory was so correct, you'd know you were that pervert who ended up caught in _several _relationships." Éclair replied coldly.

The image flashed in her head, this very toad, circled by an incredible amount of girls, malicious, all growling. He was back in school the next month, carrying a complete two broken arms, broken leg with his head wrapped in gauze, cuts and bruises on him visible.

The toad grunted from the memory and brought Éclair fresh in reality.

"Now it's your turn. You're not leaving here. Not until the job's done." He held up the syringe evilly.

Éclair felt reality hit her hard like a metal barrel.

Because by his tone there was only one way out.

And it wasn't alive.

The shot plunged into Éclair silently as she felt her freedom spiral down.

Along with her only hope.

* * *

Peach awoke staring at Luigi. She winced slightly. He reminded her of Mario with his big nose, with a black 'stache, and the similar clothing.

She felt pain, after all those adventures, all she bothered with just a thank you and a peck on the cheek. She didn't ever mention her feelings to him and now, she possibly never would. A tear slipped down Peach's face as she felt her heart twist.

_NO. _Peach told herself, _That's not going to happen unless I think like that! I WILL be able to escape! I can!_

Peach lifted her hands straight instead of curved and they were free as her feet were easy. Peach reached up and smacked the chains. They cracked more, but didn't bother with more. Peach felt a slight annoyance as she used more strength. She sucked in a breath and pulled her fist back and pummeled her fist into the harsh metal as it snapped open. Peach ducked down, missing the shot and looked in the pitch black hallway.

"I'm going to get you guys out." Peach said as she looked determinedly.

Mario felt frozen as he let out a surprised burst. "You-You never told us anything about a sister, Daisy!"

Daisy looked her eyes fearful as she looked at the copy of her, only big curly hair with a darker color sat out as the difference.

"It never came up ok?! Stop saying it! I wanted to tell you guys but I couldn't on top of it all! Ok?" Daisy burst out with a surprising choke.

Mario looked in surprise. Daisy was not herself at all. He picked up the girl, and didn't say anything, feeling shock and a slight betrayal. Ignoring it all he trudged on foot to collect the surprised koopas. They were silent, and didn't dare make a noise.

"What are we going to do?" Daisy asked, her voice low her hands shaking. She looked lightly at the box she still had and blinked back tears.

"I think she was just shocked and fell. Nothing. She's fine." Mario muttered under his voice "You scum who couldn't bother to mention a sibling… Liars…"

Daisy stopped moving as the koopalings gasped. Mario stepped a few feet to realize she wasn't there. He turned around angrily and exploded, as anyone would do.

"I'M SICK OF THIS! ALL OF THIS! YOU COULDN'T BOTHER TO MENTION THIS OR ANYTHING ABOUT ÉCLAIR AT THE BEGINNING! AND NOW YOU'RE PULLING THIS! WHAT'S NEXT? PAULINE IS YOUR COUSIN? IF YOU WEREN'T HERE, NONE OF THIS WOULD HAPPEN!" Mario stopped himself too late.

Daisy looked at him with pained eyes and didn't fight. She grabbed her sister from him and turned back.

"Look, I didn't mean-" Mario started but Daisy held up her hand.

"Save it for someone who cares. You guys want me out, I'm out." Daisy turned around and walked back.

The koopalings gave Mario a dirty look silently as he hollered back to Daisy.

"What do you mean about US GUYS? WAIT!" Mario hollered but no response came.

The koopalings turned around and followed Daisy. Mario sighed. Even Koopas were leaving. This was bad. Mario started to run when he was surprised with a scene.

Daisy was wrestling off the consistent koopalings all at once as they attacked. Roy toppled her as Morton grabbed her wrist and dragged her forward. She had no choice but to either be dragged or listen to a flabbergasted Mario.

"What else do you want?" Daisy hissed.

"Don't leave Daisy. I just-" Mario was cut off his friend apology.

"Fine I get it."

"So you're coming?"

"What's the point of coming with no one who wants me there?" Daisy spat.

"Aw come on, I didn't mean it-a I really-" Mario was interrupted by a burst of tears.

"LUIGI! ok?!? You happy? You done?" Daisy screamed at him, as the koopalings dropped in surprise.

"wha-what?" Mario was utterly confused.

"It's done. Over, dumped, left. Nothing for him. He felt nothing. Are you happy?" Daisy choked up near at the end.

"I'm sorry but-" Mario yelled angrily out suddenly, fists clenched. It all made sense.

"What?" Daisy stared at him with disbelief.

"That wasn't Luigi! It was Mr. L!" Mario hollered. "That stupid jerk, he should be down and gone!"

Daisy was silent as she thought this and wiped off her tears. "what to do though?" Daisy murmured. Mario looked at her, his eyes asking.

"I'm coming." Daisy nodded, her eyes still red and puffy.

They dashed past the city and trudged on, where our heroes stopped in amazement.

A rather large wonderful castle sat in front of them, but no front doors, just one back.

Daisy gulped when she looked closer to her castle; home. It wasn't the same.

The castle was no longer a cheerful white; black was colored, windows shattered, front doors nailed shut, destroyed. Burnt grass at their feet. The pits of their stomachs deepened.

Mario gave Daisy a look when he realized the back door, had been nailed shut too.

"Up there Mario." She pointed up to a high, big window.

They gaped in surprise at the high window.

How would they get there?

* * *

**O.o**

**Ok, I think this is the worst chapter yet. Don't worry, I promise the next chapter will be better! **

**Yorkie: The truth revealed! Will Mario and Daisy reach them in time? Will they manage to escape? Who is behind this? Is Iggy still creepy? Where is Rosalina? Will I ever stop asking questions? Will Disclaimer become less grouchy in the future?**

**Disclaimer: That's funny! *begins to laugh* ha ha, a grouchy disclaime- wait a second! HEY!**

**Disclaimer, could you wrap it up?**

**Disclaimer: Yo yo, and this is the end of our chapter-**

**Yorkie: Not rap! That's funny though! *turns to reader* I don't own anything.**

**  
Please review!**

**Everyone: Bye!**


	12. Crazy thinking

she turned around too look at Luigi, studying. She felt compelled to take him with her; that way he wouldn't get stuck here and he for sure wouldn't be tortured by who ever this was, and this all, it just… Made sense. On the other hand, he was asleep, and taking him with her might slow her down or worse, get caught.

Caught in the middle of two options, Peach realized worse would come if she wouldn't take Luigi too. If they find her gone and him not… Peach trembled. She reached into Luigi's cage and went so far as to smack him so he could awake. He nearly flinched and swatted absently in sleep, his face seeming to be permanent in the despair.

Peach sighed and decided what to do; she had to bring him. There was no choice. If they found both of them gone, nothing they could do. Nada. Peach struggled with the clasps on the cage, desperate. The cage rattled loudly, and refused her. Peach got done the first clasp when she heard the dreaded noise.

Footsteps.

Peach didn't hide in her handcuffs. She took a look at Luigi and prayed for the best.

"Sorry Luigi." Peach whispered lowly as she scurried across the room into the pitch dark hallway. She kept to the sides, her figure flattened to the dirty, cracked wall. Peach stopped for a minute when she heard voices.

"Yeah, I just moved that star freak to the other room, left turn after here buddy. Here's the keys for the room, check for her. We have to make sure she doesn't make sure any star spirit crap or whatever, comes. And make sure, to never leave those keys in the room. Oh, and be sure, SURE to do it quick as possible, maybe even wear a gas mask. Or else you'll be sleeping in there till someone got guts to pull you out. Got that?" A young fellow's voice instructed.

Peach could not believe her luck as a tiny bit of anger pitted in her stomach. Star freak? Whatever, Peach thought, shrugging it off. When this is behind them, they will be laughing at these bozos.

"I'm not stupid you know. At least I was smart enough to cough up the idea of a cage for Green guy over here! You believed chains were the best! Nimrod." A furious voice spat.

Peach boiled once more; couldn't help eavesdropping, in case of more information. But so far, it was making it harder and harder to blow cover.

"Oh yeah? I was the smart one who got the idea to put the syringe-shooter out next to Pink Blonde's chains! So he's stuck in a cage! Mine is waaayy killer than some stupid junk of metal!" The fellow shot back out as the other angrily began to state.

"Pink Blonde isn't escaping at all! She's been asleep since the afternoon! She's not going to magically wake up and escape through-"

"She's gone!" A German accent rang through the room loudly and worriedly.

"In your face!" The man shouted victoriously.

"Yeah, in YOUR face! Your stupid invention didn't work!" The other spitted nastily.

Peach took herself away in boiling anger. Now ignoring them difficultly through their screaming names at each other, she crawled to avoid being seen. Flashlights began to swarm the area.

Peach gaped as one light barely missed her hair. Another flew close. Sick with worry, Peach stopped and rested on the cracked floor tiredly. Her eyes heaved as her brain yelled at the heart.

"What are you doing? She could get killed!" Peach's brain yelled as the heart hollered.

"I can't help it! It's not me!" her heart screeched, scared.

Peach ignored the fight as a drowsy mood took over her. She lost the feeling of importance in here. So what if they caught her? At least she could sleep here, all day. Peach felt the mood change as if an aura, something was controlling her. All she wanted to do was sleep right here. Her mind yelled out, her only sane part left.

_I got to get up! I can't let them find me! NO! Why can't I move?!? _Peach's mind screamed in protest as Peach gave out on the floor, beginning to already feel the change.

The light's attacked the wall around her. It was a matter of time before it would catch her. She had to move away. But as Peach's brain commanded over and over, her body denying the actions that were commanded.

"Stop waving the flashlight all over! She'll just hide!" One shouted.

"I SEE HER!" Another declared. All fell silent as Peach was frozen on the floor. This was it, Peach told herself miserably as her body felt stuck. Peach felt like a bird stuck on a oil slick and couldn't fly away. She began her good byes as the stranger started his steps toward her. (note: The goodbyes are in no order what so ever.)

_Bye Daisy. You are one of the most unforgettable._

_Luigi, Bye. Tell your brother I'll miss him terribly as you too._

_Mario. I always loved you, even though I didn't have the guts to say it. Now I wish I did._

_Toadsworth, you overprotective-_

A tear slid past her unmoving body as Peach suddenly boiled in anger. Of course, she could cry, but she can't move? The foot steps got closer as Peach's eyes grew and she cut her breathing. She didn't make a sound.

The loud foot steps crouched beside her. Peach made it her best to believe she was asleep, which wasn't hard. This was a dark toad with three black dots stamped on his head.

He laughed manically as the others gave a look. Peach wanted to scream and run as it happened.

He made a grab but

A long, wet, pink thing reached out and yanked Peach backwards.

"WHAT? Impossible!" The evil toad cried out as several others cornered him angrily.

"We don't like liars, Todd." A girl said.

"We already gave you one chance." Another voice hissed. "And you blew it."

"Time for another lesson." A male voice broke the drama, eager to see Todd in trouble.

"You wasted our time with your stupid antics. Now she probably left." Another shot.

"And now, you're gonna pay." The group enclosed on this toad.

Peach gasped as her body was yanked backward out of the horrifying aura thing. She slightly smiled at the 'shadow' she had seen before.

Yoshi was in front of her, searching her worriedly.

This scary thing that moved had been Yoshi, with a Birdo beside and Toadette on top of Birdo, creating a terribly scary shadow that moved.

"Yoshi-Yoshi? [is she alright?]" Yoshi asked worriedly, turning to Birdo and Toadette for a answer.

"Hold on, let's go back to the hiding spot." Toadette whispered lightly and stepped into a door. Peach didn't bother to look around as it came

Peach couldn't help it.

She cried happily and loudly as Birdo hugged her. Toadette pouted in protest until Birdo released Peach, who was engulfed in yet another hug from Toadette. Yoshi turned annoyed at this pattern and pretended to pout as Toadette had. It didn't give him a hug from Peach but a playful push and peck from Birdo. Yoshi blushed, and enjoyed the peck although that was utterly not what he wanted. Right now, anyways.

"You( sniff) guys are- abive!" Peach cried. Her voice turned stuffy and choked with her joyful tears. "I bought you buys would be- bead fromb da fire!"

Peach's voice had been stuffy and completely unlike her usual but she was crying so much. The belief that Yoshi, Birdo and Toadette were alive was good to know at such a moment.

"Sshhh. It's alright." Toadette told her gently as Yoshi engulfed Peach in a big hug. Toadette protested as she stepped aside.

"I was still hugging her. No fair." Toadette pouted quietly with a slight smile and twinkle in her eyes.

"Yosh Yoshi?" Yoshi asked directly to Birdo. Birdo looked around before she nodded.

"It's safe to talk for awhile." Birdo responded, playing with her ring as she looked around, worried.

Peach suddenly stopped herself. She caught the mood in here.

Toadette face was smiling but revealed a sad core. Yoshi's eyes showed fiery anger. Birdo was expressionless with a fake smile. They did their best to hide it from Peach, the better, but they couldn't.

"What's wrong?" Peach asked, no longer with happiness. Her tears were still visible, falling. Her voice was the most sad. Completely clueless of it.

"I'm-I'm sorry Peach." Yoshi murmured his eyes sparking with the anger. "I don't know who did it."

"I'm sorry, too." Birdo broke in the conversation.

"What?" Peach's voice turned the worst; fearful. They all flinched at her clueless, scared voice.

"Your- The king." Toadette looked down at her shoes, her tears falling already.

"What?" Peach asked again.

"He's- No longer here." Toadette stuttered, her twinkling eyes gone.

"What?" Peach asked again, not taking it. She couldn't hear this.

"He's- gone." Toadette tried again unhappily.

"Wh-What?" Peach said, the tears coming again.

"He's dead, Peach. Dead. I'm sorry." Birdo gave it out.

"How?" Peach asked, no longer listening. Her father. Her own father. Dead.

"The fire. When we awoke, before Mario, we searched for the king and- found a surprise." Yoshi clenched a fist. "Someone planned that fire. To kill us. Daisy's father came to try and take me and Birdo here" Yoshi places his arm around Birdo "But we got lucky and ran to Yoshi Island straight into Toadette. Toad had apparently had to leave his vacation early to check on the king and she was worried about us. So we came."

Dad. Mario. Daisy. Peach felt her world break away from her. Swirling, around her were all the memories. It felt to painful to hear.

"All… dead?" Peach's voice squeaked, an easy question. She knew the answer.

"I'm sorry." Toadette said again, looking down. Peach froze coldly.

Peach felt her heart officially shatter. She looked at all these caring faces around, but only felt the cold. Her feelings crawled away. Cold. That's what she felt.

"Peach?" Birdo asked, stepping forward. Peach shook her head, she was just fine. She took a step back and held in her tears. Her own father, her dad-

Peach fainted right there. No way to take it. Yoshi looked at her and touched her cheek.

"Get Luigi." He instructed Birdo, who nodded lifelessly.

Toadette already came back with the whole cage before Birdo took a step. Yoshi shook with anger at the site of a cage for Luigi. Birdo seemed horrified and staggered back. Toadette looked sad at the site as she plopped down and struggled to unlock the cage.

None spoke a word as Toadette continued fumbling. Toadette unhitched one clasp and just screeched angrily at the work. She smashed the cage door and turned around fiercely, and leaned on the wall. She kept grabbing her hair as an attempt to control. But she couldn't.

"He didn't have to die. He didn't." Toadette said, looking straight at Yoshi and Birdo.

Yoshi yanked her hand down and looked at her.

"He didn't deserve it. He was a great ruler and friend to have." Yoshi replied, sorrowful.

"We have to catch Rosalina and Éclair to escape. We can't leave it like this." Birdo cut the mood with determination. Yoshi and Toadette looked at her and nodded.

Birdo stared at the sleeping Luigi and winced. She launched an egg at his face.

"GET AWAY FROM ME BOBO THE CLOWN!!" Luigi screamed as he sat up straight. He blushed when he looked at the faces. And hardened when he saw where he was.

"Yoshi? Birdo? Toadette?" Luigi asked, his eyebrows pulled down in a confused look. His face light up suddenly with hope.

"Daisy? Is she here?" Luigi asked full of hope. They all shook their heads as Yoshi fixed Peach.

Toadette and Birdo explained what happened and revealed a tearing, angry Luigi. He punched the wall angrily.

"I can't believe it." Luigi grew quiet again with his tears.

"I know. We have to save Rosalina and Éclair before it's too late." Yoshi said, copying Birdo's earlier words.

"Wait!" Birdo pulled a giant figure out of the chains. They all gave a look of confusion as Birdo explained darkly.

"They wanna play hard ball. Then game on." Yoshi grinned at this as Toadette rubbed her hands evilly. Birdo threw a egg at Bowser, but he merely just turned.

"I got him out of the chains, but he won't wake!" Birdo struggled with an attack of eggs as Luigi stood. It felt so good to stand again. He zapped Bowser with lightning instantly.

"I wonder how we can screech out loud and no one can hear us…" Yoshi said, wondering. Toadette smacked him.

"You jinxed it!" She whispered angrily as Bowser bolted upright, burnt.

"Where am I?" He asked, scratching his head.

"Just come on and blow fire when… I'll tell you when." An irritated Luigi said and carried Peach. Bowser's eyes widened. He snatched Peach from Luigi and grinned.

"I HEAR YELLING!" A raspy voice hollered and pointed down the hall.

Loud, trudging, feet were heard again. Toadette flanged her tiny hand at Yoshi. Bowser snorted and clenched his fists. Birdo scanned the area as Yoshi shook Peach, trying to wake her up and ignoring Toadette's flying playful fist. Luigi gulped, and tried desperately to break in the fight Toadette and Yoshi were going to have in a matter of seconds.

"I told you!" Toadette was only joking, but her voice was full of panic. The horrific sound of the feet increased louder as Yoshi took out his hand and swooped it over Toadette's mouth in an instant and continued shaking Peach.

"Mu-hmph- LET GO!" Toadette struggled with her hands to unlock Yoshi's grip who worriedly shook Peach.

"Sshhh, Toadette." Yoshi told her simply with panic as Toadette exploded, overwhelmed by the feel of panic, annoyance, and anger that filled her.

"No, you shush Yoshi! Don't tell me what to-" Yoshi covered her mouth again. Toadette turned red as a tomato.

"Guys. Come on! We got to _hide_." Luigi tried to break up the fight too late.

Toadette was silent. Yoshi, annoyed and extremely full of fear released her and gave up and followed Luigi.

Toadette suddenly leapt up on his back and rode him like a bull, grabbing his spikes on his head and yanking them back furiously. She kicked him as Yoshi had had enough. He grabbed her by her head and picked her off of him with difficulty, but managed. He thought of what to do before just deciding to let it go. For once. He was about to put her down when she hit his eye. Birdo was enraged and hopped in the nasty fight. She flung Toadette by her braids against the wall. Yoshi became a tornado of destruction. All three were killing themselves fiercely.

The marching neared to the door, just a few inches away from it. Luigi panicked and jumped in the fight to stop it. He was immediately hit with Toadette's braids, egged by Birdo and punched by Yoshi. He walked out of the fight painfully.

"Ok, this is getting boring." Bowser yawned. When he realized they wouldn't stop, he put a simple solution.

"STOP!" Bowser roared with fire.

Yoshi dropped to the floor like a crisp. Toadette limped quietly. Birdo was sprawled on the floor, crawling as well as dragging Yoshi. In reality, the fiery breath wasn't on them directly but close enough to hurt, luckily not kill.

Luigi, who had enough, gave Peach up to Bowser as he pulled Birdo and Yoshi to their feet. He picked up Toadette, who seemed to be battle wounded much more then Yoshi and Birdo. Yoshi wiped dirt off Birdo's arm and turned to go. Toadette rubbed her head and slipped from Luigi's hands and test walked.

"I'm good enough to wal-" she stopped.

Everyone froze suddenly. Luigi couldn't understand the silence. The emotions in the room were just swirled at random so much. Surprise kneeled at the beginning to reveal the deep core of anger, sorrow and guilt from Luigi. Even bigger then the surprise was Bowser and his ego, sitting. Underneath the fat ego is the shame to be such a koopa, stolen. Crack the core to find everything, even Bowser's enormous ego, covered in a thick layer of fear. But to walk in there right now, and just stare at their faces, all of them, just for a second you'd find absolute

no hope.

And no one could stand it. The silence danced in circles around everyone. It felt as if it was just laughing out meanly, dancing right in front of you, and it won't leave. The feelings all mixed at the random. Pain, Confusion, Fear… Fear was the one here right now.

"Come on, we got to go…" Luigi stopped when he turned around.

The crowd had been waiting there, interested, holding deadly weapons.

"Well ,well, well, we got fluttering birds." A toad called.

It was a matter of seconds where no one moved. It happened so quickly, in the blink of an eye.

"RUN!" Luigi cried out as he released a thunderous lightning bolt on them.

The hordes of toads ran forward, not much space there, immediately smashing them.

"Ha! This toad girl is smaller then my foot!" A horrendous, chubby, tall toad laughed out.

You sure never saw one like this. His features looked almost as if they were stretched out. His toad head was enormously tall, similar to a hill. His beady black eyes were laughing along with his ruthless smile and absolute, ugly, chipped teeth that sat in his jaw. He had been brown and black, with a cruel personality.

He bended over with difficulty and looked Toadette in the face. Big mistake.

Toadette jumped on his face, almost catlike and clawed his nose as she kicked his eye sockets. She bit his cheek with anger and smacked his forehead. The disgusting toad shook his head back and forth as he took a step back, trying not to tumble when Toadette pushed him as she continued. She may have been a normal –sized toad but to the chubby guy she was a bug. More like a cat now. She scratched his face angrily and scurried as she clawed and slapped. She kicked his forehead as she clung to his big top head. He

He fell to the ground harshly. She hopped off without a scratch and hollered loudly.

"WHO'S THE SHORT ONE NOW?" Toadette yelled loudly. She was victorious and flung herself to help others as she scrambled.

Yoshi wanted to escape quickly as possible, but he couldn't ditch his friends. With no time, he jumped and flew for beautiful seconds and then waited as he shook, trying to stay there. The crowd burst in to action and ran.

"COWABUNGA!" Yoshi screeched as he plopped down angrily on anyone who dared to touch Peach or just go near her.

He kicked one when he launched his tongue and threw a toad against a fat, short man wearing purple suspenders and a yellow hat. Yoshi gasped, utterly surprised. He decided to ignore him, just in case. Yoshi whipped a gloved hand suddenly and looked to see who this dumb butt thought they were.

Wario.

Yoshi flung his fists, but Wario _is _chubby, and was able to pass through Yoshi's fighting. Enraged, Yoshi launched an infuriated fist with speed to his face and grabbed his nose. Wario smacked the lean Yoshi back and forth easily with his so called strength. Yoshi held onto his nose harder and harder with determination. Wario lazily plucked Yoshi's hand from his nose and kicked his gut and threw him out of the way. Yoshi slammed into the wall from the impact painfully. Yoshi declined failure, and got up. He lunged for Wario from behind and merely made Wario take another step for balance. Yoshi grabbed Wario's suspenders and pulled back furiously. It seemed there was almost no other way. He let go and it flung to Wario, who yelled in pain angrily. Yoshi snatched his hat and threw it Frisbee-style out in the war zone. Wario smacked him as Yoshi elbowed Wario .

"Ha ha, that didn't hurt." Wario teased smugly and crossed his arms for a second before making a tackle for Yoshi.

Yoshi had a feeling about that move. But with no other way to side step against a wall, he jumped straight up in the air and with a clunk, crashed down on Wario's shoulder and head with his hard red shell. Wario was down.

Yoshi was wounded, cut, scratched, but he felt nothing but the victory as he attacked a group of toads.

Bowser was furious. How _dare _this tiny, toads try to fight a ruthless, victorious, strong koopa king like him? Or at least that's what he told himself. Working himself in a fit, he smacked toads and kicked angrily. The toads began climbing on his back, as if only focused on Bowser. Bowser held it in as he began shaking persistently, flying toads everywhere. He sucked in a tough breath.

Luigi was a hard target, making it all the more people try to aim for him. He zapped bolts left and right clearly infuriated. A toad gave an uppercut punch to him at utmost random. Luigi seethed as he grabbed the toad's shoulders and kneed (I don't really know a term to go along with this.) this toad's stomach. Luigi finished off the toad with a shove to the wall and smashed through seething at the turn of events.

Birdo felt weak as she was tossed around like a rag doll. Fired up, she exploded a shipload of eggs at the not one, not two, but _three _toads attacking her at once. They smeared the egg off their eyes as Birdo twirled and gave a slap to the face she ducked down completely seeming hurt. As they bended, she used all her strength. Grace. Might.

She flung herself backwards from the ground, as she lashed her feet in their faces. She felt like she was flying and then came the not-so-good part: The fall.

She dangled her legs as her arms fell in step. Her foot stumbled as it landed, and slipped from the floor. She slipped and crashed straight onto her bum. They cracked their knuckles as one pulled out a dreaded weapon. Birdo flared her nose as she felt them corner her. She cringed, waiting for the pain.

It didn't happen.

She waited, cringing in a crouch.

Still nothing.

She peeked out of her eyes desperately, curious and scared. What she saw amazed her immensely.

Toadette was scrambling on them maliciously fighting. She squirmed as she scratched, hit and _bit _them. Birdo stood up and joined the fight with a sense of urgency, hurrying.

But the fight was growing tired fast.

Yoshi felt weakened as a bunch tackled him down at once. He stood to be knocked down. The toads screamed their victory as they pounded Yoshi. He felt no way to move as they began to bring out a weapon.

"You shouldn't be here anyways." A pale toad hissed almost robotically as he picked up the knife. Yoshi stared as he struggled to break free of the toads chain as the pale one began striding towards Yoshi, a cruel smile plastered on his otherwise impassive face.

Birdo turned her head as she swirled and pretended to fall back into a crowd of short toads, knocking them down harshly. She gasped. Were her eyes deceiving her...? Birdo shook her head as she climbed up the toads and _bopped _across their heads as she tried to run to Yoshi. The toads lunged for her as she fought desperately.

Time was ticking for Yoshi.

Birdo screeched with despair as she pummeled her fists in stomachs as she still tried to run. A gray old toad came darkly, grinning.

"You'll never see your friend again. Take her away!" He declared as the chains of toads began pulling a devastated Birdo, screaming for help as she fought desperately.

Toadette was held as if a doll by two young toad girls, who seemed cold and robotic the entire time. She hissed angrily as she squirmed and shook back and forth.

".GO." Toadette seethed. She bit the young girl's arm desperately as she jumped, trying to break free.

Toadette froze as she felt it. She heard the noise too. _PAH! _Going over and over in her head.

They slapped her across the face.

Toadette was silent as she shook, building anger.

Then she blew.

Furious, Toadette flipped the wrist angrily and yelled. She elbowed the other before delivering a sharp face punch and jabbed the other young girl.

"Oh YEAH? WHO'S THE BOSS NOW, HUH? WHO? THAT'S RIGHT!" Toadette shouted before slapping the girl who slapped her cheek harshly. Toadette hobbled off as a sliver of metal caught her eye.

"AND DON'T FORGET IT!" Toadette hollered before she ran off.

She gaped and sped to Yoshi. He was buying himself time by moving.

Bowser roared, infuriated with these toads as they crawled and attacked; smacked, hit, scratched, and bitten. He was furious with it. Suddenly one yanked his hair.

"Dork!" Another snickered. Bowser shook. His blood boiled.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY?" Bowser yelled angrily a the toad bravely popped in front of Bowser's nose, hanging right in front of his mouth.

"Are you deaf too? Dork!" The toad laughed. "You are such a-"

Bowser steamed and it happened.

"ROOAAAARRRR!" He hollered, the last straw.

Fire burned through the hallway and crisped the toad.

All of them stepped back as the ones on his back hopped off , scared.

"Let's go!" Bowser's defiant voice rang with the pure anger as he charged, still holding Peach. Luigi turned, surprised. Everyone he was attacking, gone. Birdo, who had been contained by a bunch of toads, was free, almost pass the door. A hand was still gripped on Birdo, who ignored it as she mad dashed to a poor Yoshi.

The knife clanged on the floor as the fire crumbled the owner. It slipped from the fingers of the toad and fell onto…

Yoshi.

Toadette was lucky as she crawled. Her legs were cut and stuck with burn cuts. She dragged herself as she winced.

But Birdo halted at Yoshi and looked, willing the tears not to come if worse came to worse.

She gasped loudly and Luigi whirled around to dart there and stare, surprised.

A running cut was visible on Yoshi as the knife sat on the floor, satisfied.

Birdo placed her hand on it lightly as Yoshi looked at her, smiling lightly.

"Oh, Yoshi. You're ok." Birdo exhaled relief as she helped him wobble to his feet. Luigi slouched with an exhale as well and smiled as true as he could with the feeling in his stomach.

"Uuuhh. Oooh. Where-" A gentle groan was heard. Bowser looked at his hands, to see a Peach who screamed and hopped off his hands quickly.

"Get away from me!" Peach screeched, frightened. "You just kidnapped me two days ago!"

Bowser grumbled and cracked his hands. "I was just carrying you to help out."

Peach seemed to consider it as Luigi came to her side. Her face softened as she whispered to Luigi, lips unmoving.

"Did he… You know." Peach whispered. Luigi gave her a puzzled look as she blushed and said the whole thing. "Did he, you know, touch me?" She said blushing so hard.

Luigi turned red talking about this, but shook his head no. Luigi was even more red than her, his face a tomato color. He looked away as he pretended to whistle.

"Aww, look Peachy is nervous!" Bowser snickered as he picked up Peach once again. Bowser muttered under his voice, but everyone heard anyways.

"I can't believe Iggy made me drink a vile."

Peach suddenly screamed. Birdo and Yoshi fell at the same time and chuckled. Luigi felt upset. Did they not remember what happened? Why they were there? He sulked by himself as Peach whispered lightly. She covered her face and smiled before squirming off Bowser's grip again. She picked up a long item.

Everyone froze as Luigi blinked.

In her hand was…

A wand.

"She's in this very closet somewhere." Luigi said, hushed.

"But they said in a tiring area." Yoshi protested. A light bulb crashed through Luigi's head.

"it is probably just-" Toadette was cut off.

"Break the walls." Luigi instructed. They gave him odd looks.

"What?!" Birdo asked.

"Ok, Green 'stache gone crazy." Bowser said as Luigi suddenly fired up. He pulled out a hammer and grabbed Bowser down to his height, seething.

"Just. Do. It." He seethed. No one ever saw such a side of Luigi. Bowser agreed without a problem as a silence fell.

"HA-AU-YA!" Peach screamed as she ran to the wall and smashed it. A hole was seen as Luigi took a step back.

"HHHAAAA-YA!" He yelled and slammed down his hammer to the wall after he ran towards it. Another hole was seen beside Peach's.

"Just one more-" Birdo was cut off.

Yoshi stuck out his tongue and poked the wall hole and went in. Everyone held their breath and prayed. Yoshi's eyes sagged as his he drooled. He began to close his eyes.

"NO YOSHI!" Birdo called out. Yoshi woke up alarmed and looked at her.

"Wahth wath that for? [What was that for?]" Yoshi spoke unreadable without his tongue.

"Is she there?" Toadette groaned as she dragged herself. Peach's eyes enlarged in surprise and picked up Toadette.

"OWTH!" Yoshi yelled in pain and slammed into the wall hole.

"Yoshi!" Luigi and Birdo came to his aid while a shocked Peach and Toadette did their best to come without hurting Toadette while Bowser snorted.

They yanked him back with strength. Birdo huffed and puffed for air quickly, an uneven pattern that had hurt her, stealing concentration. Peach placed a fainted Toadette against the floor and rushed to help. They all yanked roughly back. Luigi grunted as he pulled back, holding Birdo who held Yoshi. Birdo huffed harder and let go just for a quick second.

_BAM!_

Birdo was pulled away by Luigi and crashed into Peach and him. Yoshi was pushing really hard when Bowser guffawed.

"Weaklings! Let me show you how it's done!" Bowser cracked up as he shoved them away and picked up Yoshi easily and pulled him out.

Silence fell quickly as it fell in front of their eyes. Bowser dropped his jaw as he whooshed Yoshi, who slammed into the wall, instantly out.

A pale, torn girl was flung, attached to Yoshi's long, pink tongue. Everyone's breath was taken away.

Rosalina. They had found Rosalina.

"We found her. We did it." Luigi breathed, feeling nothing but pure magnificence. Against all odds, they found her.

Rosalina hit the ground hard as Bowser stared with everyone else. It was the moment of beauty that passed.

Horror took its place.

Rosalina's hair was disheveled, dirty and even torn. Her dress was ripped everywhere, bloody cuts to reveal the center. Her feet were bare and blistered. Her torn dress was barely on correctly, as bruises went up her arms and scrapes were everywhere.

"You. Will. Not. Believe." Rosalina's voice was shaky as she crawled, her eyes full with fear. "What. They. Did. To. Me." Her voice grew teethed as she seethed.

Rosalina grabbed Luigi's overalls, her eyes huge and full. "You wouldn't. Unbelievable! Ha! They did it. Nearly dead. Controls. Star. Wand. Chains." Rosalina shivered harshly as she pulled Luigi closer to her face. "CHAINS." She laughed and shook uncontrollably.

Rosalina danced around crazily as she stopped and pointed at Birdo. "Horrific. Monster. Only. Different. Sc-Scary. Killer. Get away!" Rosalina backed up to a wall and bumped into Luigi.

"Green Mario. Mario. Dead. Daisy. Mario, Bowser, killed. Going. TO. Be. Dead. Gone. Why? Plan. Terrible. Deadly. Unfair. Cruel." Rosalina spoke with crazy fear in her voice as she yanked Luigi's collar and met his face.

"Have. To stop it. Have to. Luigi. Your not Mario. Luigi. Not green Mario? Luigi. Save. Quickly. Before they. Take. Left. Right. Weak. Not. Éclair. Brown princess. Traitor. Killer. Untrue. Part." Rosalina hissed. "Not. What it. Looks like. Believe. Miracles. Domination. Blood. Crown. Two. Evil. Escape."

Rosalina swirled as she huffed and fell. She began murmuring random words that Luigi, Birdo, Yoshi and Bowser caught.

"Need someone. Mario. No. Anyone. Someone. Luigi. Luigi…Yes. Luigi. No. Daisy is happening. anyway. Enemy. Gone. Escape. Run. Far." Her blabber traveled as Peach gaped in surprise. Luigi's cheeks grew red as he dropped his jaw.

"What…happened to her?" Birdo whispered, absolute fear on her face.

"They did something to her." Peach replied quietly as she stared as Rosalina. "Something terrible."

"And I'm going to find out just what." Luigi growled fiercely as the blush scaled away.

He gave them a hand signal to huddle. Not one declined as they dropped their injured people and huddled for a game plan. Extreme silence as they thought carefully. Rosalina gone crazy because of these kidnappers. Peach was hurt because of these kidnappers. _Bowser _was kidnapped from these guys. Luigi, lost Daisy because of these guys.

Now it's their turn.

* * *

"You had broken your side of this deal. Had I not specifically told you what to do or else?" A voice demanded as Éclair froze. Reality was a ride of terror, and it pounced her.

She was wrong. Bowser had to force her to do it. Or he would be here… But she did. She tried to get Daisy and Mario, out hadn't she?

"You got the wrong person. I don't know what you're talking about." Éclair put in. The voice growled at her.

"I am not one to be lied to. You escaped me many times, but this time, you have to do it. I realize now though. Particularly, you became a smooth one. You shall be easily used to do dirty work. You ran away from this, don't you remember?" The voice sneered. A moment flashed before Éclair. That same tone of voice. Careless. Heartless.

The same she used at Peach and Daisy.

When she returned.

Éclair desperately swashed her head back and forth, as her memory refused to pause. Daisy's deep scowl, Peach's pink cheeks and big eyes thinking hard. Daisy's anger. Refusal. It all slammed into her.

Then she remembered.

This figure. She ran so many times. Never told anyone her secrets of where she was or that she had been kidnapped. If anyone asked, it was I got lost. No one began to care as Éclair would disappear one day and not come home for weeks, then come home, battered. This figure, finally caught Éclair. The request, torture. It was all going to begin,

"Or what?" Éclair hissed Daisy's natural words. She felt like an open book. Cracked open, exposed, for the world to see. Couldn't fight back. Defenseless.

"Say goodbye to your friends." The voice jeered. Éclair winced. This voice, using same as she once had; had she really been that bad?

"What friends?" Éclair tried an old pull as she spat.

It was hard to lie about something big as this. Daisy and Peach were the only one's who noticed Éclair's disappearing act. Éclair often snapped back and Daisy many times, along with her… rather disturbing teen memories. Invitations to Mario Parties were rejected for Éclair; she was disappearing, too much. What if they found out? No Mario stuff as she dodged her way. Her parents began to ignore her and pamper her siblings instead as she was gone. The tough times were easy to let go with Daisy and Peach around. When she and Daisy fought, and Éclair was gone, she had almost killed herself. Her life felt terrible as she soon became a cold stone.

It had been so much easier to say back than; careless, heartless. Nothing she had. Just like this monster.

"Don't play games with me. I think you know who I'm talking about." The figure grinned evilly as he (Ugh, I hate giving hints) reached out for her wrist.

"Unless of course, you want them to die." He laughed as he smacked her. Éclair's anger was shifted almost bursting out.

"Whatever, I don't care." Éclair pulled an old saying she said. It spilled out of her mouth with ease, although it definitely wasn't true. Her mind screamed LIE! At her. Constantly. She didn't make a move. She'd explode.

"I hadn't finished. Just like how you always were, heartless. Cold." He tsked while he turned around behind her and whispered in her ear menacingly.

"Then you won't mind joining them." He whispered scarily. Then he pushed Éclair straight down to the floor. "Off you go, to…" He thought long and hard. Then a cruel, hard grin came on his face. Oh, how Éclair loathed it. Éclair looked up, with rumbling fury pumping her veins.

"Since I have nothing for you, just watch you friends die." His eyes were full of threat as he smiled. "Since you don't mind."

Éclair felt her hand clench as she gritted her teeth.

"Nothing you can do can stop me now."

Éclair nodded with a lethal glare; she killed the chance for freedom for them.

Her sight blackened as the figure pushed her right into a cage harshly. He locked it and left.

Éclair slammed her head into the cage and already began to mourn.

Her friends were about to die.

* * *

Mario looked up all the way there and stared at Daisy. She seemed the least bit worried as she heard another scream. Daisy clutched her stomach as she groaned suddenly. The scream faded quickly, as if someone slapped it. Mario came to her side and looked. No red.

"Stomach. Pain." Daisy moaned temporarily and shook it off with a flinch.

"How?" Mario asked again.

"Check it out." Daisy's voice was pained but she managed. "GUYS! YO, MORTON, LUDWIG, ROY, WENDY, LEMMY! IGGY! GUYS!"

They trotted over as Jr. sat on the floor glumly. Larry played with sticks as he sneaked to Mario's pocket.

"Why didn't you call _my _name? I'm the only good one." Jr. crossed his arms as he squeaked, mad.

"Oh. Sorry, I thought you wouldn't want to work. Ok, let's go. Larry, do you want to?" Daisy's voice to Jr. was purely sweet and fake as she resisted the temptation to yell at him. Larry nodded as he scrambled over.

"Morton, stand right there. Roy, go right beside him." Daisy ordered. They followed, chatting as Morton began to over-blab. Roy sighed.

"Now, Lemmy, Ludwig, climb on top." Daisy continued. Lemmy looked at her oddly but obeyed. Ludwig was quiet. Iggy whined.

"Um, excuse me, but isn't it rather I go instead of Lemmy? I am much more stronger and I'm not stupid- and have more wits." Iggy whined in a polite way. Daisy grunted.

"Fine." Daisy snapped, her attitude beginning to worsen. "Lemmy, get off, Iggy go. Then Lemmy get on the complete top of Iggy, Wendy you do the same." Daisy instructed.

Mario did the Ooohh as he nodded on. Lemmy grumbled for a sec before happily shooting a ball down and hopping on it down. Iggy stepped, aboard as everyone else did, on the shells until he made it high enough. He stood between Morton shoulders as Morton gripped his legs. Roy snickered until Ludwig climbed on top of him. Ludwig sighed sadly as Roy punched him and laughed. Ludwig nearly fell, if it hadn't been for Roy's super tight painful grip on him. Wendy copied them as Lemmy grunted and did same.

"Larry, go all the way up. Jr. you too, and don't fight or you'll make us all fall. Very, very painfully." Daisy instructed. Under her breath she whispered, "And I'll beat the crud out of you, not to mention."

"But Daisy." Larry tugged Daisy's pant leg as she looked down.

"Yeah? What's wrong?" Daisy asked, with almost concern.

"How will you climb up? I can't really carry you and Jr. can't either…" He trailed off as he looked at the item he snuck from Mario's pocket.

Daisy considered this as she nodded her agreement. Jr. shoved Larry out of view and proudly put his clawed hand in front of his chest in a fist.

"I knew we shouldn't carry you! Because-" Jr. coughed up another excuse but was cut off.

"Because you're weak?" Roy popped in as Iggy spat.

"Actually, I believe specifically because he is an, unfortunately, spoiled brat." Iggy chuckled as Jr. began screaming.

"I'M NOT A SPOIILED BRAT! TAKE IT BACK! WAAAAHH-WAH!" Jr. began bawling as Daisy ignored it and kept walking toward the tower.

Jr. lunged to the tower and tried smashing Iggy. Roy tripped him and kicked him back easily and just muttered.

Despite that, they still didn't fall.

Mario seemed stunned by the balance of the koopalings. Daisy gulped as she began to head up to the top. It wasn't tall enough though. The koopas probably made a one and a half story as Daisy cracked her knuckles. Mario grabbed Daisy's shoulder before she walked there.

"You can't do this." Mario told her.

Daisy looked at Mario, and he felt guilty for a second. But the guilt was swiped away when he glance at the tower of leaning Koopas. They all would not only get hurt, but worse was ruin their chance of saving them. That in itself is just horrifying. Daisy hardened; Mario felt her shoulders tighten. She was a wreck. They all were.

Mario lost his sense of humor in this trip. There's no way to have one with such troubles. Daisy's loud voice had been replaced. You couldn't be loud. Not if you want to save them. Even the young koopalings lost it. Iggy didn't even attempt to try out his "latest and greatest creation". Wendy didn't say a word about clothing, Roy didn't kill them as much, and even Jr. stopped tattling! Well, for a while. Ludwig's agreeing attitude began hitting for the worse. Lemmy didn't talk as much or be excited. Quiet. And when he spoke, it was to say yes, no, maybe, or I don't know. Only Larry had remained the quiet, stealing koopa he was.

Mario swore to his heart when he noticed. The minute we save them, it will all be the way it should be. All…

Daisy slapped his hand away and gave him a dirty look. They both lost their fun-loving, Sporty, competitive personalities. And they felt the promise being mutual. But the worst swirled scarily around their heads.

_What if we don't make it to them in time?_

Mario realized how it sounded when he was snapped back in reality. He lifted his mouth open to tell her but it was too late to make sure.

"It can't always be you Mario, you, who saves the princess, you who always wins the matches, you who is always thanked, even if you didn't do anything. It's always you, you, you. Always bigger than your brother's feats, right?" Daisy shot out harshly as she began to climb. She sounded calm, which was the most proof of her changes.

If Mario was stunned then, he was shocked now. The tough times were rough. Daisy couldn't bear the thought of not trying, barely anything anymore. Mario chased her up the squad as she swung on with ease.

"Daisy! Wait!" Mario hollered as he began to climb up the steps, following her. He didn't know how as he just grabbed arms to pull himself up instead of spikes.

The tower wobbled as the koopas used harder grips. Lemmy resisted the urge to let a ball fly as he hung on, barely in balance check as Wendy closed her eyes and bit her lip.

"Don't look down, Wendy." She said to herself silently.

Daisy made it as Mario began up his way faster. He swung his hand with force that Wendy almost swung off.

"Daisy, you could die!" Mario yelled.

Mario was an inch away from Daisy, who was on the top, her hand reaching out for a window sill out of the brick. He made a desperate grab for her ankle. He was out of reach. Daisy looked at the window sill and prayed. It was a long way. She gazed down at the height, and Mario popped up.

"Daisy! Stop!" Mario hollered and then did it.

He made another attempt.

Daisy saw the move, and went with her gut.

She swung off, and flew out.

Mario gaped at what happened as he suddenly crashed into Wendy, who's eyes opened as surprise over turned her face.

"AAHH! T-The Height!" Wendy clawed the wall for some kind of support. But she tumbled the long way down with Mario who looked at a desperate Daisy. The entire pyramid crashed to the floor.

"No." Daisy seemed frozen as the word peeked out. She held on as Mario felt the despair feeling rise again.

He just set Daisy's time for death.

Daisy was hanging to a window sill, as her ladder collapsed. She made an enormous leap to the window to fall. Because of Mario.

Daisy began pulling herself up when it happened.

_Crack!_

Everyone looked up and gasped.

The windowsill began cracking as Daisy hung on, dangling.

And this time, there was no one to help her.

* * *

**O.o**

**I am terribly, so sorry that it took forever to get this chapter done! I promise that the future chapter, will come definitely quicker. Promise.**

**Disclaimer: Yeah, that means I get shorter vacations. (Slumps shoulders)**

**Yorkie: You could always just take a big vacation off in total.**

**Disclaimer: Really?**

**Yeah, maybe Yorkie could fill in.**

**Yorkie: Ok… Disclaimer, you owe me.**

**Disclaimer: Why? Oh, 'cause it was your idea? Fine…**

**Well , I'm working off to the next chapter, but please, tell me what you think, no matter what, I would like to know!**

**Disclaimer: Back to sleep.**

**Yorkie: I'm going to go and read. Or draw. Hmmm… Well, bye guys!**

**Please, please, PLEASE, review. I really want to know what you think I did wrong, typos, opinions, the facts, good, bad; anything.**

**Well, This is it. Bye guys!**


	13. Ok, we're dead

**Yorkie: How's life**

Éclair was whispered lightly, her voice shaking with fear.

"Sorry. I- THERE!" Éclair shrieked and pointed to the wall. Peach looked at her, annoyed.

Luigi looked at the wall intensely and suddenly picked up a broken strap with his foot (barely) and kicked it toward the direction Peach was in. A syringe immediately shot out, right where Peach was about to step down, had Éclair not screamed. Peach looked in amazement, but Éclair shook her head, utterly terrified.

"N-n-not that. There's a shadow." She dared to point, her hands shaking as she pointed again. Peach squinted and gritted her teeth when she saw the shadow for a mere second. She smiled for a quick second before her mouth was puckered in horror. She reached out to see if it was true.

"That- That looks like-" Peach howled in pain and smashed straight onto the cracked old, dirty gray floor.

Éclair's lips quivered as she began to break her chains in anger. Luigi felt like he wanted to cry, real bad. No plan now. And Rosalina. Just such a big pack… He went on adventures, but this was all-new. That haunted mansion, at least he had a weapon for ghosts. Now, he was stuck in a _cage_. A syringe was nailed center of Peach's skinny, graceful white hand, which had turned purple from the impact before coloring back to her fair skin tone. The marches got heavier when Éclair lashed out on her cage. It snapped and she jumped to Peach. Luigi looked, slightly jealous. Of course, he had to be stuck. But he wasn't in the best mood to bugging. With all the grief that stuck, there was an arrow of pure misery.

Luigi frowned. He wished he could attack Mr. L, maybe then things could be better once the creep stopped taking his body.

_But that's no fun, is it now?_

_I will literally change so Mario can stab you._

_Always a baby, asking his brother for help. Wah!_

_I can kill myself now, where will you go?_

…

… _So you keep yourself alive for me, huh?_

_If you say one more thing, I WILL kill myself._

…_Fine._

_Yeah, that's right._

Luigi felt more anger after Mr. L. It was bad enough he could take his body, but he can't even have proper thoughts without the jerk interrupting. He clenched his fists and was shocked again.

Luigi sighed.

He'd rather have Mr. L take over his body right now. Then he could be out of these chains. But… is that what the enemy wants? Does this mystery figure want him to change so he could be hypnotized or something? Is this all a plan?

Éclair ripped the syringe in Peach's hand out quickly, with almost no pain at all. Peach barely opened her eyes when Éclair ducked. Peach creaked her eyelids open halfway before the fluid (Whatever the syringe contained) was activated again. Éclair hung Peach up quickly, scared as the Marching got louder. She locked the chains hurriedly and lunged for her cage, and but her chains on her, making it look like she was innocent. She whistled lowly to signal Luigi. He grabbed the brown leather straps and threw them on, pretending to struggle as it worked. The brown leather literally gave him a look and magically retied itself. Luigi growled, annoyed. This was a black magic item. He could tell. Probably from the black market. The marches arrived just in time.

"What is going on here?" A big, sturdy tall guard who looked on steroids, and had black glasses demanded to know. Éclair stupidly gasped loudly. She was supposed to pretend to sleep, Luigi thought. Now we might get caught.

_Oh ease up buddy, at least your not tied to some hobo's belt. Pee-u! Ever heard of showering?_

_And I DON'T SMELL! You try taking a shower when your fighting. _

_I will kill myself._

_Good idea. But it wasn't me this time._

Luigi's expression changed darker. It was the strap! Luigi grumbled and turned to the guard. He didn't have any look on his face. Just one. But it wasn't what most see.

Sorrow.

Guilt.

Grief.

Anger.

Luigi wanted to wail. Daisy was pried from his hands, and he couldn't protect her. Or Mario. In fact, he got kidnapped for trying! But he kept silent as he tried to have a look of respect. He didn't care what they did to him anymore. Daisy was gone, Peach is hurt, Éclair screwed by accident, and Mario is gone.

"_He's not gone, Luigi." A soft voice said._

"_Neither is Daisy." The rough brown strap said gruffly. _

"_We could show you." The softer voice suddenly controlled his vision. _

_Daisy, Mario and the koopas! They were crashed out, dead on floor. Mario was dragging all of them toward a large item._

"_They're looking for you."_

"_And scared of what happened." The brown strap said and looked straight at Luigi.  
_

"_Here's proof." The vision contorted, as Luigi's mind entered Daisy's mind._

_Visions flashed quickly. Him not knowing her. The fall. Éclair knocking on his door. The kiss. A stumble from the king that made Luigi fall, gravely, nearly dying until someone. Daisy and Luigi sitting on a porch, Her leaning on his shoulder. Her calling him up, Her spying the moment he took too long. The cat fight. The fight where Luigi disappeared._

But the worse came. It horrified him. Him pulling the gun on her. Ditching her. Leaving. Not helping.  


_Daisy slipped and was holding on to the truck desperately for her life. Mr. L tried conning her in to saying she loved him, but she refused. He pushed her off, and she fell down the bridge._

_However the mask was gone, clothes changed._

_Her dream was the opposite. She was stuck in a cage, as she watched Luigi slip off._

_The dream turned to Mario's but Luigi cried out. It took out of the dreams and the faces. Daisy had silent tears coming down as she gripped Mario's hat unconsciously and wiped her eyes on it and blew her nose. Mario was sniffling silently and snoring, after muttering._

"_Come on, I'm a MAN!"_

Luigi suddenly felt a poke and bolted upright and yelled "WHY ARE THEY SLEEPING?!? Did they faint?!?"

He was received a few odd looks as he was poked in the head with a stick, as if an animal. Éclair cracked her knuckles harshly as Peach laid still as ever, unmoving from the impact. Peach only clutched her hand painfully with a tight expression of pain on her face. In the same moment, Luigi stared at the guard blankly, the grief erased with a moment of confusion and that 'hey-what-do-you-think-your-doing?!?!' face.

"Vat is vrong vith the lad?" A much smaller Toad with a thick German accent said, his mint green mushroom head turning to face the big Toad.

Éclair wondered idly how in the world is there such a thing as a German Toad. She must have missed quite a lot in the passing years. She also wondered why they were obsessing over saving Daisy and Mario if they were the ones stuck as she took note of the room before her once again, realizing the small changes.

The hay was replaced with rusty chains that were bolted from high to the ceiling, to the floor, sitting as if they were vines. The gray, old, sturdy, bricks sat lazily as a slightly brighter light hung from the ceiling.

The changes made Éclair assume it was a different room. Other changes were intact, and worse ones. Éclair shivered when she found her answer as she looked. Daisy and Mario. This place seemed a vague familiar, and they not only didn't know the way, and the creatures and… Éclair blinked horridly when she saw the shadow again, but ignored it.

They were still surrounded by these lazy people. Some may be sleeping on the job, but noises weren't heard at all. Just the creepy creak of a squeaky door creaking open occasionally, and the sound of water dripping. Fewer crowds were required, since the thought of the man in green is stuck in a cage. Traps, devious ones would spring up if our brave ones managed somehow to get out.

A thick voice whispered when they grabbed Éclair. Luigi was shocked with strong electricity, nearly frying him to Shroom Bacon.

"Drop her!" Luigi fought still, as his pain continuously grew with fire . A guard spoke up.

"We need her for information." The guard growled rather quickly when a small toad crawled to Luigi, trying to hide. Instead of the usual pattern stuck on toads, he was all black with three dots of dark gray stamped on his head. He seemed to be looking past Luigi.

"Don't worry, they won't physically hurt her. Just torture through words or embarrassment, something like that. I think." The toad looked at Luigi and realized something.

The toad smacked his face and said, "No!"

"It's ok Todd. Just get the stuff. I got mine." A voice said, seeming as if on the other side. Luigi was too overwhelmed to even listen to the voice.

Luigi caught the black Toad grinning evilly.

"Say night-night." The little guy grinned.

He stuck his hand in the cage. Luigi became wary of his hand, knowing it probably contained a needle or something. Luigi felt a stab at his arm for a second. He looked faintly, to notice his other arm was able to jam it down. The guy grumbled quietly as Luigi's eyesight fainted, but he remained awake. Yet another surprising quick impact came to him from his other arm. Another toad plunged a shot in as Luigi's sight finally turned black as his head slammed back in pain, smashing into the back of the cage. Luigi thrashed desperately, his fists slammed in to the toad's face.

"I will come back for…Dais-" Luigi faltered as the light, grew fainter with the scenario quick.

He reached out and plucked something from the tiny, malicious toad. The troops carried away a furious Éclair, who was promptly throwing a fit. But this time, for a good reason.

Luigi was already started to feel tired as the toads and hordes of people hauled the last hope away. Luigi gasped when he saw the shadow Éclair had been trying hard to show.

This shadow was moving quietly. It looked as if an evil yoshi was there or worse an enormous goombas. The shot finally acted on it's own as Luigi passed out. The shadow stepped out when it noticed Luigi was hurt, and Éclair was taken.

" Oh no…"

Mario awoke to a stick prodding his head and a feeling of being hatless. He cracked his eyes open to see sand beneath him, Daisy squashed under his stomach, clutching his red hat, clearly using it as a tissue. Mario groaned as he stiffly got up. His arms were wounded and scratched. Rocky sand was their comfort with the waves inches away. The koopas were snoring off, safe and sound from their protective shell. But very wet. Daisy had silent tears getting off mixing in a rather disgusting mixture. She was the cushion Mario had smashed into, and pressed into the rocks.

Daisy's face was scratched with unfortunate red running down with the tears, scratches sticking out from her arms screaming "I NEED HELP NOW!" and black and blue pouncing her legs as her stomach was sandy with blood imprinted on the old, almost symbolic shirt. Her hair was flying and covered in mud, her hair looking darker no longer a burnt orange. Her dress caked with mud and torn, looking more brown than a orange.

"What have you done to the easy meat?" The mysterious teenager crossed his arms when Mario got a closer looked to this destroyed area. And a better look, too.

The teen was wearing distressed black jeans, an oversized red hoodie, a backwards cap, unzipped to show a black shirt with a printed skull on it. He was poking Mario's head with a leafy branch out of pure boredom. The city was destroyed behind him, making him a survivor from the burnt ashes of the city. Mario didn't like this kid not one bit. Mario just knew something bad was happening. He felt it. He lifted Daisy up and called the koopas. He'd never admit it, but as annoying, stupid and idiotic they were he was actually starting to like them. Mario groaned as he anticipated home the way it was before this all happened. Home, Mario thought with a dreamily eyes.

Home, a big fat cake waiting for him and Luigi to devour after saving Peach. Home, tennis matches tied with other events of the day. Home, spending time with Peach happily. Home, watching his brother cook, amazed. Home, where he belonged.

That was all gone now, Mario thought sorrowfully as the teen spoke up.

"What are you doing? Are you drunk old man? Drop the girl and hand me a twenty, then!" The teen said. Mario couldn't believe what this kid was saying and wondered what the kid did today. Or had this person been born tragically stupid? Either way, Mario stood.

"Who do you think you are?" Mario blurted as the kid stupidly hurled a stick in Mario's direction.

Mario caught it with ease. The teenager looked in surprise and cracked his knuckles. Mario growled darkly right when the koopalings popped beside him. They were fine as they walked over finely. The guy looked at them with alarmed eyes and ran off. Mario chuckled as his expression turned serious.

If they thought Daisy was dying then, it was probably worse now. Roy rips through the area angrily as he looked in the weak buildings quick to look. Mario looked through the forest Roy traveled through and dove in. The koopalings shrugged and joined all spreading out.

"Marvelous! Beautiful! Herbs!" Iggy cried out, plucking plants as he followed.

They halted as Roy searched angrily and understood.

Roy wasn't the caring type, but the buildings were delicate now, Daisy was hurt, the buildings were breaking, and the city…

They gaped at the city. Destroyed, Ruined, perfect words to describe this. Graffiti was scribbled on the buildings, cracked streets and potholes, broken buildings, ripped open windows, rocks tossed around as garbage littered the street, knifes stuck through walls, burnt everything, torn roofs. A bunch of people sat lifelessly, dead on the streets, carrying the 'litter'.

The others scrambled for the buildings and tools as Iggy stared at Mario and began.

"Well, while the despicable look, why not use this valuable time to try my-earth's, the beautiful- herbs I collected!" Even Iggy was starting to feel down. Which was scary.

Mario thought and decided why not. He can't kill her with this, he didn't even make a concoction. Mario nodded yes as he watched Daisy carefully. Iggy was centimeters away from her stomach when Wendy came running and seemed nervous and quick.

"I found something! But I'm not sure about it…" Wendy stuttered and continued. "I found an s-sewing kit in an old clothing store with some unfinished shirt or something. The shirt's burnt though."

Mario looked at the girl with curiosity. Who would have even THOUGHT to look in a thread & clothing & sewing store?

Lemmy came running with a burnt cup that once held water. As Roy returned annoyed, with tape. Larry quietly gave a stretchy cloth he found. Ludwig brought a hot, burnt, but still working thermometer. With out thinking of the disgusts, Morton comes running with a band aid. Jr. snorted as he watched, having found nothing, except food for himself. Nearly everything was crisped, broken and burnt.

"And who would sew this girl? Exactly my point, so why not try the herbs first?" Iggy butted in, praying for ability to use his herbs. Listening to what they said, he had decided against it.

"I guess, since I almost always have to redo my clothes. I mean, seriously dad NEVER buys me the right type or they are too ugly and-" She stopped and gulped.

They scooted away as Wendy breathed and grabbed the thread and needle. She worked gently on her stomach, wanting to puke on the inside. Gross. She finished when her brothers and Mario crawled back, covering their eyes.

"Done?" Ludwig asked, almost begging.

Wendy said yes as they opened their eyes. It might not have been too good using thread, but they needed to wake Daisy first. Then when this was over, they could take her to the hospital. Larry tied carefully and gagging the stretchy clothe around her stomach as Roy gruffly handed him tape. Everyone rolls their eyes as Larry tapes together the ends of the stretchy clothe to her back.

Wendy, was still unsure, snatched the band aid from Morton, and put that on the cloth to her side tightly. Almost immediately Ludwig flips his thermometer to realize it's broken. Nevertheless, he sticks it in her mouth. Jr. burst in laughter from this.

"She's hurt, not sick dummy! I even know what to do!" He chuckled as Roy whacked Jr.'s shell so harshly he fell back from the impact and rolled back, groaning.

Ludwig took it out and looked at it. A relieved look was placed on his face. Ludwig didn't want to say he was lying, but the words spilled out over his mouth before he could say.

"I think she's ok." Mario never felt so happy and relieved. Lemmy tilts the water in her mouth, stupidly, but she swallowed it.

Her eyes blink slowly as they begin to open. Everyone leans forward, anticipating it. Two minutes turned to ten, but no one moved.

Her eyes begin to creak open. She weakly sits up, still feeling horrid.

Daisy smiled at them and leaned in for a hug.

"You are alive!" Lemmy declared happily.

"I knew under these terms of my intelligence, your resources, we'd get her back!" Iggy claimed, even though he barely did anything. The group began arguing as Daisy got up slowly.

Mario helped her up and walked around with her. Daisy tiredly held her stomach, happy no ache was there nor cut. They must have saved her in time. Luck. She gazed at the scene she was in suddenly.

Daisy felt so frigid when she saw the scene. Mario helps her walk when he noticed her rigid form and assumed the surprise, from such a town.

She pushes Mario away and limps toward a building and stops on the sidewalk, next to someone. Mario follows her running and worried.

"What is wrong, Daisy?" Mario huffed. He stops and looks over to the person Daisy was kneeling at.

She had blue crystal eyes with a fair complexion, tiny nose. She had long, auburn, curly ringlets. The girl was a very pretty girl at that. Daisy was looking alarmed at her when she looked at Mario.

"Oh, is this one of your friends or something?" Mario asked, coming to her aid. Daisy shook her head no.

"This…Is my sister."

O.o

I bet you sure weren't expecting that!

I really hoped you enjoyed the chapter, and I'm assuming by some reviews that the cliffhanger is the only thing disliked. Too bad! I got to keep bugging with it of course! Tell me what you think, and if you could, why not tell me what you think the girl's name is anyways? I always, always, always want to hear your stuff.

I though, think to me this was a terrible chapter. No dialogue, more thinking. I am a terrible writer. : (

Éclair fought, struggling to be free. Her fists were flying everywhere, with absolute no strategy. She grunted as she whacked the toads, silently praying, that they would weaken. She screamed, she kicked. The grips on her merely grew harsher on her hands. She caught bits of whispers that were infuriating.

"What a brat…"

"Why do we…"

"No wonder Daisy ignored this kid."

"I know isn't she a-"

The fight in Éclair was determined. Her eyes grew fire as her heart raced. She suddenly didn't move. As she thought she wanted to explode. But holding in the fight was the only way.

The hands loosened slightly; perfect.

She felt as if time slowed as she winded her foot slowly from dangling.

It felt slow and cold in the air as she suddenly slammed her foot down fiercely. The hands on her staggered and released.

"OOOOOWWWWWWWW!!" The poor toad cried as the crowd circled him.

Éclair felt freedom swing through as she dashed quickly. _Now all I have to do is get Luigi and Peach and blow this popsicle stand! _Éclair thought happily, with freedom for the very first time.

If only she watched where she was going.

Her vision flopped as she head-first , smacked into the heavy, big chains hanging like vines. She couldn't move at all from the pain. Éclair wanted to scream with tears running down her face. _No! Not when I'm so close! _ Éclair wanted to holler. She held in her feelings as a dark toad rather instead of white was black with big gray dots stamped on his head. He wore dark clothes his pale features clashing. Éclair froze upsettingly with the memories flashing. Her attitude turned icy as she began defrosting.

"tsk, tsk, And here I thought you were the only _good _girl left. Easy meat." He scoffed harshly.

"You'd never be so lucky." Éclair felt her old saying slip out of her mouth before having the chance to think.

"I was, last time **I **checked." He smirked as Éclair coldly gave him a look.

"If your memory was so correct, you'd know you were that pervert who ended up caught in _several _ relationships." Éclair shot out coldly.

The image flashed in her head, this very toad, circled by an incredible amount of girls, malicious, all growling. He was back in school the next month, carrying a complete two broken arms, broken leg with his head wrapped in gauze, cuts and bruises on him visible.

The toad grunted from the memory and brought Éclair fresh in reality.

"Now it's your turn. You're not leaving here. Not until the job's done." He held up the syringe evilly.

Éclair felt reality hit her hard.

Because by his tone there was only one way out.

And it wasn't alive.

The shot plunged into Éclair silently as she felt her freedom spiral down.

Along with her only hope.

Peach awoke staring at Luigi. She winced slightly. He reminded her of Mario with his big nose, with a black 'stache, and the similar clothing.

She felt pain, after all those adventures, all she bothered with just a thank you and a peck on the cheek. She didn't ever mention her feelings to him and now, she possibly never would. A tear slipped down Peach's face as she felt her heart twist.

_NO. _Peach told herself, _That's not going to happen unless I think like that! I WILL be able to escape! I can!_

Peach lifted her hands straight instead of curved and they were free as her feet were easy. Peach reached up and smacked the chains. They cracked more, but didn't bother with more. Peach felt a slight annoyance as she used more strength. She sucked in a breath and pulled her fist back and pummeled her fist into the harsh metal as it snapped open. Peach ducked down, missing the shot and looked in the pitch black hallway.

"I'm going to get you guys out." Peach said as she looked determinedly.

Mario felt frozen as he let out a surprised burst. "You-You never told us anything about a sister, Daisy!"

Daisy looked her eyes fearful as she looked at the copy of her, only big curly hair with a darker color sat out as the difference.

"It never came up ok?! Stop saying it! I wanted to tell you guys but I couldn't on top of it all! Ok?" Daisy burst out with a surprising choke.

Mario looked in surprise. Daisy was not herself at all. He picked up the girl, and didn't say anything, feeling shock and a slight betrayal. Ignoring it all he trudged on foot to collect the surprised koopas. They were silent, and didn't dare make a noise.

"What are we going to do?" Daisy asked, her voice low her hands shaking. She looked lightly at the box she still had and blinked back tears.

"I think she was just shocked and fell. Nothing. She's fine." Mario muttered under his voice "You scum who couldn't bother to mention a sibling… Liars…"

Daisy stopped moving as the koopalings gasped. Mario stepped a few feet to realize she wasn't there. He turned around angrily and exploded, as anyone would do.

"I'M SICK OF THIS! ALL OF THIS! YOU COULDN'T BOTHER TO MENTION THIS OR ANYTHING ABOUT ÉCLAIR AT THE BEGINNING! AND NOW YOU'RE PULLING THIS! WHAT'S NEXT? PAULINE IS YOUR COUSIN? IF YOU WEREN'T HERE, NONE OF THIS WOULD HAPPEN!" Mario stopped himself too late.

Daisy looked at him with pained eyes and didn't fight. She grabbed her sister from him and turned back.

"Look, I didn't mean-" Mario started but Daisy held up her hand.

"Save it for someone who cares. You guys want me out, I'm out." Daisy turned around and walked back.

The koopalings gave Mario a dirty look silently as he hollered back to Daisy.

"What do you mean about US GUYS? WAIT!" Mario hollered but no response came.

The koopalings turned around and followed Daisy. Mario sighed. Even Koopas were leaving. This was bad. Mario started to run when he was surprised with a scene.

Daisy was wrestling off the consistent koopalings all at once as they attacked. Roy toppled her as Morton grabbed her wrist and dragged her forward. She had no choice but to either be dragged or listen to a flabbergasted Mario.

"What else do you want?" Daisy hissed.

"Don't leave Daisy. I just-" Mario was cut off his friend apology.

"Fine I get it."

"So you're coming?"

"What's the point of coming with no one who wants me there?" Daisy spat.

"Aw come on, I didn't mean it-a I really-" Mario was interrupted by a burst of tears.

"LUIGI! ok?!? You happy? You done?" Daisy screamed at him, as the koopalings dropped in surprise.

"wha-what?" Mario was utterly confused.

"It's done. Over, dumped, left. Nothing for him. He felt nothing. Are you happy?" Daisy choked up near at the end. 

"I'm sorry but-" Mario yelled angrily out suddenly, fists clenched. It all made sense.

"What?" Daisy stared at him with disbelief.

"That wasn't Luigi! It was Mr. L!" Mario hollered. "That stupid jerk, he should be down and gone!"

Daisy was silent as she thought this and wiped off her tears. "what to do though?" Daisy murmured. Mario looked at her, his eyes asking.

"I'm coming." Daisy nodded, her eyes still red and puffy.

They dashed past the city and trudged on, where our heroes stopped in amazement.

A rather large wonderful castle sat in front of them, but no front doors, just one back.

Daisy gulped when she looked closer to her castle; home. It wasn't the same.

The castle was no longer a cheerful white; black was colored, windows shattered, front doors nailed shut, destroyed. Burnt grass at their feet. The pits of their stomachs deepened.

Mario gave Daisy a look when he realized the back door, had been nailed shut too.

"Up there Mario." She pointed up to a high, big window.

They gaped in surprise at the high window.

How would they get there?

**O.o**

**Ok, I think this is the worst chapter yet. Don't worry, I promise the next chapter will be better! **

**Yorkie: The truth revealed! Will Mario and Daisy reach them in time? Will they manage to escape? Who is behind this? Is Iggy still creepy? Where is Rosalina? Will I ever stop asking questions? Will Disclaimer become less grouchy in the future?**

**Disclaimer: That's funny! *begins to laugh* ha ha, a grouchy disclaime- wait a second! HEY!**

**Disclaimer, could you wrap it up?**

**Disclaimer: Yo yo, and this is the end of our chapter-**

**Yorkie: Not rap! That's funny though! *turns to reader* I don't own anything.**

**  
Please review!**

**Everyone: Bye!**

Peach winced as she turned around too look at Luigi, studying. She felt compelled to take him with her; that way he wouldn't get stuck here and he for sure wouldn't be tortured by who ever this was, and this all, it just… Made sense. On the other hand, he was asleep, and taking him with her might slow her down or worse, get caught.

Caught in the middle of two options, Peach realized worse would come if she wouldn't take Luigi too. If they find her gone and him not… Peach trembled. She reached into Luigi's cage and went so far as to smack him so he could awake. He nearly flinched and swatted absently in sleep, his face seeming to be permanent in the despair.

Peach sighed and decided what to do; she had to bring him. There was no choice. If they found both of them gone, nothing they could do. Nada. Peach struggled with the clasps on the cage, desperate. The cage rattled loudly, and refused her. Peach got done the first clasp when she heard the dreaded noise.

Footsteps.

Peach didn't hide in her handcuffs. She took a look at Luigi and prayed for the best.

"Sorry Luigi." Peach whispered lowly as she scurried across the room into the pitch dark hallway. She kept to the sides, her figure flattened to the dirty, cracked wall. Peach stopped for a minute when she heard voices.

"Yeah, I just moved that star freak to the other room, left turn after here buddy. Here's the keys for the room, check for her. We have to make sure she doesn't make sure any star spirit crap or whatever, comes. And make sure, to never leave those keys in the room. Oh, and be sure, SURE to do it quick as possible, maybe even wear a gas mask. Or else you'll be sleeping in there till someone got guts to pull you out. Got that?" A young fellow's voice instructed.

Peach could not believe her luck as a tiny bit of anger pitted in her stomach. Star freak? Whatever, Peach thought, shrugging it off. When this is behind them, they will be laughing at these bozos.

"I'm not stupid you know. At least I was smart enough to cough up the idea of a cage for Green guy over here! You believed chains were the best! Nimrod." A furious voice spat.

Peach boiled once more; couldn't help eavesdropping, in case of more information. But so far, it was making it harder and harder to blow cover.

"Oh yeah? I was the smart one who got the idea to put the syringe-shooter out next to Pink Blonde's chains! So he's stuck in a cage! Mine is waaayy killer than some stupid junk of metal!" The fellow shot back out as the other angrily began to state.

"Pink Blonde isn't escaping at all! She's been asleep since the afternoon! She's not going to magically wake up and escape through-"

"She's gone!" A German accent rang through the room loudly and worriedly.

"In your face!" The man shouted victoriously.

"Yeah, in YOUR face! Your stupid invention didn't work!" The other spitted nastily.

Peach took herself away in boiling anger. Now ignoring them difficultly through their screaming names at each other, she crawled to avoid being seen. Flashlights began to swarm the area.

Peach gaped as one light barely missed her hair. Another flew close. Sick with worry, Peach stopped and rested on the cracked floor tiredly. Her eyes heaved as her brain yelled at the heart.

"What are you doing? She could get killed!" Peach's brain yelled as the heart hollered.

"I can't help it! It's not me!" her heart screeched, scared.

Peach ignored the fight as a drowsy mood took over her. She lost the feeling of importance in here. So what if they caught her? At least she could sleep here, all day. Peach felt the mood change as if an aura, something was controlling her. All she wanted to do was sleep right here. Her mind yelled out, her only sane part left.

_I got to get up! I can't let them find me! NO! Why can't I move?!? _Peach's mind screamed in protest as Peach gave out on the floor, beginning to already feel the change.

The light's attacked the wall around her. It was a matter of time before it would catch her. She had to move away. But as Peach's brain commanded over and over, her body denying the actions that were commanded.

"Stop waving the flashlight all over! She'll just hide!" One shouted.

"I SEE HER!" Another declared. All fell silent as Peach was frozen on the floor. This was it, Peach told herself miserably as her body felt stuck. Peach felt like a bird stuck on a oil slick and couldn't fly away. She began her good byes as the stranger started his steps toward her. (note: The goodbyes are in no order what so ever.)

_Bye Daisy. You are one of the most unforgettable._

_Luigi, Bye. Tell your brother I'll miss him terribly as you too._

_Mario. I always loved you, even though I didn't have the guts to say it. Now I wish I did._

_Toadsworth, you protective-_

A tear slid past her unmoving body as Peach suddenly boiled in anger. Of course, she could cry, but she can't move? The foot steps got closer as Peach's eyes grew and she cut her breathing. She didn't make a sound.

The loud foot steps crouched beside her. Peach made it her best to believe she was asleep, which wasn't hard. This was a dark toad with three black dots stamped on his head.

He laughed manically as the others gave a look. Peach wanted to scream and run as it happened.

He made a grab but

A long, wet, pink thing reached out and yanked Peach backwards.

"WHAT? Impossible!" The evil toad cried out as several others cornered him angrily.

"We don't like liars, Todd." A girl said.

"We already gave you one chance." Another voice hissed. "And you blew it."

"Time for another lesson." A male voice broke the drama, eager to see Todd in trouble.

"You wasted our time with your stupid antics. Now she probably left." Another shot.

"And now, you're gonna pay." The group enclosed on this toad.

Peach gasped as her body was yanked backward out of the horrifying aura thing. She slightly smiled at the 'shadow' she had seen before.

Yoshi was in front of her, searching her worriedly.

This scary thing that moved had been Yoshi, with a Birdo beside and Toadette on top of Birdo, creating a terribly scary shadow that moved.

"Yoshi-Yoshi? [is she alright?]" Yoshi asked worriedly, turning to Birdo and Toadette for a answer.

"Hold on, let's go back to the hiding spot." Toadette whispered lightly and stepped into a door. Peach didn't bother to look around as it came

Peach couldn't help it.

She cried happily and loudly as Birdo hugged her. Toadette pouted in protest until Birdo released Peach, who was engulfed in yet another hug from Toadette. Yoshi turned annoyed at this pattern and pretended to pout as Toadette had. It didn't give him a hug from Peach but a playful push and peck from Birdo. Yoshi blushed, and enjoyed the peck although that was utterly not what he wanted. Right now, anyways.

"You( sniff) guys are- abive!" Peach cried. Her voice turned stuffy and choked with her joyful tears. "I bought you buys would be- bead fromb da fire!"

Peach's voice had been stuffy and completely unlike her usual but she was crying so much. The belief that Yoshi, Birdo and Toadette were alive was good to know at such a moment.

"Sshhh. It's alright." Toadette told her gently as Yoshi engulfed Peach in a big hug. Toadette protested as she stepped aside.

"I was still hugging her. No fair." Toadette pouted quietly with a slight smile and twinkle in her eyes.

"Yosh Yoshi?" Yoshi asked directly to Birdo. Birdo looked around before she nodded.

"It's safe to talk for awhile." Birdo responded, playing with her ring as she looked around, worried.

Peach suddenly stopped herself. She caught the mood in here.

Toadette face was smiling but revealed a sad core. Yoshi's eyes showed fiery anger. Birdo was expressionless with a fake smile. They did their best to hide it from Peach, the better, but they couldn't.

"What's wrong?" Peach asked, no longer with happiness. Her tears were still visible, falling. Her voice was the most sad. Completely clueless of it.

"I'm-I'm sorry Peach." Yoshi murmured his eyes sparking with the anger. "I don't know who did it."

"I'm sorry, too." Birdo broke in the conversation.

"What?" Peach's voice turned the worst; fearful. They all flinched at her clueless, scared voice.

"Your- The king." Toadette looked down at her shoes, her tears falling already.

"What?" Peach asked again.

"He's- No longer here." Toadette stuttered, her twinkling eyes gone.

"What?" Peach asked again, not taking it. She couldn't hear this.

"He's- gone." Toadette tried again unhappily.

"Wh-What?" Peach said, the tears coming again.

"He's dead, Peach. Dead. I'm sorry." Birdo gave it out.

"How?" Peach asked, no longer listening. Her father. Her own father. Dead.

"The fire. When we awoke, before Mario, we searched for the king and- found a surprise." Yoshi clenched a fist. "Someone planned that fire. To kill us. Daisy's father came to try and take me and Birdo here" Yoshi places his arm around Birdo "But we got lucky and ran to Yoshi Island straight into Toadette. Toad had apparently had to leave his vacation early to check on the king and she was worried about us. So we came."

Dad. Mario. Daisy. Peach felt her world break away from her. Swirling, around her were all the memories. It felt to painful to hear.

"All… dead?" Peach's voice squeaked, an easy question. She knew the answer.

"I'm sorry." Toadette said again, looking down. Peach froze coldly.

Peach felt her heart officially shatter. She looked at all these caring faces around, but only felt the cold. Her feelings crawled away. Cold. That's what she felt.

"Peach?" Birdo asked, stepping forward. Peach shook her head, she was just fine. She took a step back and held in her tears. Her own father, her dad-

Peach fainted right there. No way to take it. Yoshi looked at her and touched her cheek.

"Get Luigi." He instructed Birdo, who nodded lifelessly.

Toadette already came back with the whole cage before Birdo took a step. Yoshi shook with anger at the site of a cage for Luigi. Birdo seemed horrified and staggered back. Toadette looked sad at the site as she plopped down and struggled to unlock the cage.

None spoke a word as Toadette continued fumbling. Toadette unhitched one clasp and just screeched angrily at the work. She smashed the cage door and turned around fiercely, and leaned on the wall. She kept grabbing her hair as an attempt to control. But she couldn't.

"He didn't have to die. He didn't." Toadette said, looking straight at Yoshi and Birdo.

Yoshi yanked her hand down and looked at her.

"He didn't deserve it. He was a great ruler and friend to have." Yoshi replied, sorrowful.

"We have to catch Rosalina and Éclair to escape. We can't leave it like this." Birdo cut the mood with determination. Yoshi and Toadette looked at her and nodded.

Birdo stared at the sleeping Luigi and winced. She launched an egg at his face.

"GET AWAY FROM ME BOBO THE CLOWN!!" Luigi screamed as he sat up straight. He blushed when he looked at the faces. And hardened when he saw where he was.

"Yoshi? Birdo? Toadette?" Luigi asked, his eyebrows pulled down in a confused look. His face light up suddenly with hope.

"Daisy? Is she here?" Luigi asked full of hope. They all shook their heads as Yoshi fixed Peach.

Toadette and Birdo explained what happened and revealed a tearing, angry Luigi. He punched the wall angrily.

"I can't believe it." Luigi grew quiet again with his tears.

"I know. We have to save Rosalina and Éclair before it's too late." Yoshi said, copying Birdo's earlier words.

"Wait!" Birdo pulled a giant figure out of the chains. They all gave a look of confusion as Birdo explained darkly.

"They wanna play hard ball. Then game on." Yoshi grinned at this as Toadette rubbed her hands evilly. Birdo threw a egg at Bowser, but he merely just turned.

"I got him out of the chains, but he won't wake!" Birdo struggled with an attack of eggs as Luigi stood. It felt so good to stand again. He zapped Bowser with lightning instantly.

"I wonder how we can screech out loud and no one can hear us…" Yoshi said, wondering. Toadette smacked him.

"You jinxed it!" She whispered angrily as Bowser bolted upright, burnt.

"Where am I?" He asked, scratching his head.

"Just come on and blow fire when… I'll tell you when." An irritated Luigi said and carried Peach. Bowser's eyes widened. He snatched Peach from Luigi and grinned.

"I HEAR YELLING!" A raspy voice hollered and pointed down the hall.

Loud, trudging, feet were heard again. Toadette flanged her tiny hand at Yoshi. Bowser snorted and clenched his fists. Birdo scanned the area as Yoshi shook Peach, trying to wake her up and ignoring Toadette's flying playful fist. Luigi gulped, and tried desperately to break in the fight Toadette and Yoshi were going to have in a matter of seconds.

"I told you!" Toadette was only joking, but her voice was full of panic. The horrific sound of the feet increased louder as Yoshi took out his hand and swooped it over Toadette's mouth in an instant and continued shaking Peach.

"Mu-hmph- LET GO!" Toadette struggled with her hands to unlock Yoshi's grip who worriedly shook Peach.

"Sshhh, Toadette." Yoshi told her simply with panic as Toadette exploded, overwhelmed by the feel of panic, annoyance, and anger that filled her.

"No, you shush Yoshi! Don't tell me what to-" Yoshi covered her mouth again. Toadette turned red as a tomato.

"Guys. Come on! We got to _hide_." Luigi tried to break up the fight too late. 

Toadette was silent. Yoshi, annoyed and extremely full of fear released her and gave up and followed Luigi.

Toadette suddenly leapt up on his back and rode him like a bull, grabbing his spikes on his head and yanking them back furiously. She kicked him as Yoshi had had enough. He grabbed her by her head and picked her off of him with difficulty, but managed. He thought of what to do before just deciding to let it go. For once. He was about to put her down when she hit his eye. Birdo was enraged and hopped in the nasty fight. She flung Toadette by her braids against the wall. Yoshi became a tornado of destruction. All three were killing themselves fiercely.

The marching neared to the door, just a few inches away from it. Luigi panicked and jumped in the fight to stop it. He was immediately hit with Toadette's braids, egged by Birdo and punched by Yoshi. He walked out of the fight painfully.

"Ok, this is getting boring." Bowser yawned. When he realized they wouldn't stop, he put a simple solution.

"STOP!" Bowser roared with fire.

Yoshi dropped to the floor like a crisp. Toadette limped quietly. Birdo was sprawled on the floor, crawling as well as dragging Yoshi. In reality, the fiery breath wasn't on them directly but close enough to hurt, luckily not kill.

Luigi, who had enough, gave Peach up to Bowser as he pulled Birdo and Yoshi to their feet. He picked up Toadette, who seemed to be battle wounded much more then Yoshi and Birdo. Yoshi wiped dirt off Birdo's arm and turned to go. Toadette rubbed her head and slipped from Luigi's hands and test walked.

"I'm good enough to wal-" she stopped.

Everyone froze suddenly. Luigi couldn't understand the silence. The emotions in the room were just swirled at random so much. Surprise kneeled at the beginning to reveal the deep core of anger, sorrow and guilt from Luigi. Even bigger then the surprise was Bowser and his ego, sitting. Underneath the fat ego is the shame to be such a koopa, stolen. Crack the core to find everything, even Bowser's enormous ego, covered in a thick layer of fear. But to walk in there right now, and just stare at their faces, all of them, just for a second you'd find absolute

no hope.

And no one could stand it. The silence danced in circles around everyone. It felt as if it was just laughing out meanly, dancing right in front of you, and it won't leave. The feelings all mixed at the random. Pain, Confusion, Fear… Fear was the one here right now.

"Come on, we got to go…" Luigi stopped when he turned around.

The crowd had been waiting there, interested, holding deadly weapons.

"Well ,well, well, we got fluttering birds." A toad called.

It was a matter of seconds where no one moved. It happened so quickly, in the blink of an eye.

"RUN!" Luigi cried out as he released a thunderous lightning bolt on them.

The hordes of toads ran forward, not much space there, immediately smashing them.

"Ha! This toad girl is smaller then my foot!" A horrendous, chubby, tall toad laughed out.

You sure never saw one like this. His features looked almost as if they were stretched out. His toad head was enormously tall, similar to a hill. His beady black eyes were laughing along with his ruthless smile and absolute, ugly, chipped teeth that sat in his jaw. He had been brown and black, with a cruel personality.

He bended over with difficulty and looked Toadette in the face. Big mistake.

Toadette jumped on his face, almost catlike and clawed his nose as she kicked his eye sockets. She bit his cheek with anger and smacked his forehead. The disgusting toad shook his head back and forth as he took a step back, trying not to tumble when Toadette pushed him as she continued. She may have been a normal –sized toad but to the chubby guy she was a bug. More like a cat now. She scratched his face angrily and scurried as she clawed and slapped. She kicked his forehead as she clung to his big top head. He

He fell to the ground harshly. She hopped off without a scratch and hollered loudly.

"WHO'S THE SHORT ONE NOW?" Toadette yelled loudly. She was victorious and flung herself to help others as she scrambled.

Yoshi wanted to escape quickly as possible, but he couldn't ditch his friends. With no time, he jumped and flew for beautiful seconds and then waited as he shook, trying to stay there. The crowd burst in to action and ran.

"COWABUNGA!" Yoshi screeched as he plopped down angrily on anyone who dared to touch Peach or just go near her.

He kicked one when he launched his tongue and threw a toad against a fat, short man wearing purple suspenders and a yellow hat. Yoshi gasped, utterly surprised. He decided to ignore him, just in case. Yoshi whipped a gloved hand suddenly and looked to see who this dumb butt thought they were.

Wario.

Yoshi flung his fists, but Wario _is _chubby, and was able to pass through Yoshi's fighting. Enraged, Yoshi launched an infuriated fist with speed to his face and grabbed his nose. Wario smacked the lean Yoshi back and forth easily with his so called strength. Yoshi held onto his nose harder and harder with determination. Wario lazily plucked Yoshi's hand from his nose and kicked his gut and threw him out of the way. Yoshi slammed into the wall from the impact painfully. Yoshi declined failure, and got up. He lunged for Wario from behind and merely made Wario take another step for balance. Yoshi grabbed Wario's suspenders and pulled back furiously. It seemed there was almost no other way. He let go and it flung to Wario, who yelled in pain angrily. Yoshi snatched his hat and threw it Frisbee-style out in the war zone. Wario smacked him as Yoshi elbowed Wario .

"Ha ha, that didn't hurt." Wario teased smugly and crossed his arms for a second before making a tackle for Yoshi.

Yoshi had a feeling about that move. But with no other way to side step against a wall, he jumped straight up in the air and with a clunk, crashed down on Wario's shoulder and head with his hard red shell. Wario was down.

Yoshi was wounded, cut, scratched, but he felt nothing but the victory as he attacked a group of toads.

Bowser was furious. How _dare _this tiny, toads try to fight a ruthless, victorious, strong koopa king like him? Or at least that's what he told himself. Working himself in a fit, he smacked toads and kicked angrily. The toads began climbing on his back, as if only focused on Bowser. Bowser held it in as he began shaking persistently, flying toads everywhere. He sucked in a tough breath.

Luigi was a hard target, making it all the more people try to aim for him. He zapped bolts left and right clearly infuriated. A toad gave an uppercut punch to him at utmost random. Luigi seethed as he grabbed the toad's shoulders and kneed (I don't really know a term to go along with this.) this toad's stomach. Luigi finished off the toad with a shove to the wall and smashed through seething at the turn of events.

Birdo felt weak as she was tossed around like a rag doll. Fired up, she exploded a shipload of eggs at the not one, not two, but _three _toads attacking her at once. They smeared the egg off their eyes as Birdo twirled and gave a slap to the face she ducked down completely seeming hurt. As they bended, she used all her strength. Grace. Might.

She flung herself backwards from the ground, as she lashed her feet in their faces. She felt like she was flying and then came the not-so-good part: The fall.

She dangled her legs as her arms fell in step. Her foot stumbled as it landed, and slipped from the floor. She slipped and crashed straight onto her bum. They cracked their knuckles as one pulled out a dreaded weapon. Birdo flared her nose as she felt them corner her. She cringed, waiting for the pain.

It didn't happen.

She waited, cringing in a crouch.

Still nothing.

She peeked out of her eyes desperately, curious and scared. What she saw amazed her immensely.

Toadette was scrambling on them maliciously fighting. She squirmed as she scratched, hit and _bit _them. Birdo stood up and joined the fight with a sense of urgency, hurrying.

But the fight was growing tired fast.

Yoshi felt weakened as a bunch tackled him down at once. He stood to be knocked down. The toads screamed their victory as they pounded Yoshi. He felt no way to move as they began to bring out a weapon.

"You shouldn't be here anyways." A pale toad hissed almost robotically as he picked up the knife. Yoshi stared as he struggled to break free of the toads chain as the pale one began striding towards Yoshi, a cruel smile plastered on his otherwise impassive face.

Birdo turned her head as she swirled and pretended to fall back into a crowd of short toads, knocking them down harshly. She gasped. Were her eyes deceiving her...? Birdo shook her head as she climbed up the toads and _bopped _ across their heads as she tried to run to Yoshi. The toads lunged for her as she fought desperately. 

Time was ticking for Yoshi.

Birdo screeched with despair as she pummeled her fists in stomachs as she still tried to run. A gray old toad came darkly, grinning.

"You'll never see your friend again. Take her away!" He declared as the chains of toads began pulling a devastated Birdo, screaming for help as she fought desperately.

Toadette was held as if a doll by two young toad girls, who seemed cold and robotic the entire time. She hissed angrily as she squirmed and shook back and forth.

".GO." Toadette seethed. She bit the young girl's arm desperately as she jumped, trying to break free.

Toadette froze as she felt it. She heard the noise too. _PAH! _ Going over and over in her head.

They slapped her across the face.

Toadette was silent as she shook, building anger.

Then she blew.

Furious, Toadette flipped the wrist angrily and yelled. She elbowed the other before delivering a sharp face punch and jabbed the other young girl.

"Oh YEAH? WHO'S THE BOSS NOW, HUH? WHO? THAT'S RIGHT!" Toadette shouted before slapping the girl who slapped her cheek harshly. Toadette hobbled off as a sliver of metal caught her eye.

"AND DON'T FORGET IT!" Toadette hollered before she ran off.

She gaped and sped to Yoshi. He was buying himself time by moving.

Bowser roared, infuriated with these toads as they crawled and attacked; smacked, hit, scratched, and bitten. He was furious with it. Suddenly one yanked his hair.

"Dork!" Another snickered. Bowser shook. His blood boiled.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY?" Bowser yelled angrily a the toad bravely popped in front of Bowser's nose, hanging right in front of his mouth.

"Are you deaf too? Dork!" The toad laughed. "You are such a-"

Bowser steamed and it happened.

"ROOAAAARRRR!" He hollered, the last straw.

Fire burned through the hallway and crisped the toad.

All of them stepped back as the ones on his back hopped off , scared.

"Let's go!" Bowser's defiant voice rang with the pure anger as he charged, still holding Peach. Luigi turned, surprised. Everyone he was attacking, gone. Birdo, who had been contained by a bunch of toads, was free, almost pass the door. A hand was still gripped on Birdo, who ignored it as she mad dashed to a poor Yoshi.

The knife clanged on the floor as the fire crumbled the owner. It slipped from the fingers of the toad and fell onto…

Yoshi.

Toadette was lucky as she crawled. Her legs were cut and stuck with burn cuts. She dragged herself as she winced.

But Birdo halted at Yoshi and looked, willing the tears not to come if worse came to worse.

She gasped loudly and Luigi whirled around to dart there and stare, surprised.

A running cut was visible on Yoshi as the knife sat on the floor, satisfied.

Birdo placed her hand on it lightly as Yoshi looked at her, smiling lightly.

"Oh, Yoshi. You're ok." Birdo exhaled relief as she helped him wobble to his feet. Luigi slouched with an exhale as well and smiled as true as he could with the feeling in his stomach.

"Uuuhh. Oooh. Where-" A gentle groan was heard. Bowser looked at his hands, to see a Peach who screamed and hopped off his hands quickly.

"Get away from me!" Peach screeched, frightened. "You just kidnapped me two days ago!"

Bowser grumbled and cracked his hands. "I was just carrying you to help out."

Peach seemed to consider it as Luigi came to her side. Her face softened as she whispered to Luigi, lips unmoving.

"Did he… You know." Peach whispered. Luigi gave her a puzzled look as she blushed and said the whole thing. "Did he, you know, touch me?" She said blushing so hard.

Luigi turned red talking about this, but shook his head no. Luigi was even more red than her, his face a tomato color.

"Aww, look Peachy is nervous!" Bowser snickered as he picked up Peach once again. Bowser muttered under his voice, but everyone heard anyways.

"I can't believe Iggy made me drink a vile."

Peach suddenly screamed. Birdo and Yoshi fell at the same time and chuckled. Luigi felt upset. Did they not remember what happened? Why they were there? He sulked by himself as Peach whispered lightly. She covered her face and smiled before squirming off Bowser's grip again. She picked up a long item.

Everyone froze as Luigi blinked.

In her hand was…

A wand.

"She's in this very closet somewhere." Luigi said, hushed.

"But they said in a tiring area." Yoshi protested. A light bulb crashed through Luigi's head.

"it is probably just-" Toadette was cut off.

"Break the walls." Luigi instructed. They gave him odd looks.

"What?!" Birdo asked.

"Ok, Green 'stache gone crazy." Bowser said as Luigi suddenly fired up. He pulled out a hammer and grabbed Bowser down to his height, seething.

"Just. Do. It." He seethed. No one ever saw such a side of Luigi. Bowser agreed without a problem as a silence fell.

"HA-AU-YA!" Peach screamed as she ran to the wall and smashed it. A hole was seen as Luigi took a step back.

"HHHAAAA-YA!" He yelled and slammed down his hammer to the wall after he ran towards it. Another hole was seen beside Peach's.

"Just one more-" Birdo was cut off.

Yoshi stuck out his tongue and poked the wall hole and went in. Everyone held their breath and prayed. Yoshi's eyes sagged as his he drooled. He began to close his eyes.

"NO YOSHI!" Birdo called out. Yoshi woke up alarmed and looked at her.

"Wahth wath that for? [What was that for?]" Yoshi spoke unreadable without his tongue.

"Is she there?" Toadette groaned as she dragged herself. Peach's eyes enlarged in surprise and picked up Toadette.

"OWTH!" Yoshi yelled in pain and slammed into the wall hole.

"Yoshi!" Luigi and Birdo came to his aid while a shocked Peach and Toadette did their best to come without hurting Toadette while Bowser snorted.

They yanked him back with strength. Birdo huffed and puffed for air quickly, an uneven pattern that had hurt her, stealing concentration. Peach placed a fainted Toadette against the floor and rushed to help. They all yanked roughly back. Luigi grunted as he pulled back, holding Birdo who held Yoshi. Birdo huffed harder and let go just for a quick second.

_BAM!_

Birdo was pulled away by Luigi and crashed into Peach and him. Yoshi was pushing really hard when Bowser guffawed.

"Weaklings! Let me show you how it's done!" Bowser cracked up as he shoved them away and picked up Yoshi easily and pulled him out. 

Silence fell quickly as it fell in front of their eyes. Bowser dropped his jaw as he whooshed Yoshi, who slammed into the wall, instantly out.

A pale, torn girl was flung, attached to Yoshi's long, pink tongue. Everyone's breath was taken away.

Rosalina. They had found Rosalina.

"We found her. We did it." Luigi breathed, feeling nothing but pure magnificence. Against all odds, they found her.

Rosalina hit the ground hard as Bowser stared with everyone else. It was the moment of beauty that passed.

Horror took its place.

Rosalina's hair was disheveled, dirty and even torn. Her dress was ripped everywhere, bloody cuts to reveal the center. Her feet were bare and blistered. Her torn dress was barely on correctly, as bruises went up her arms and scrapes were everywhere.

"You. Will. Not. Believe." Rosalina's voice was shaky as she crawled, her eyes full with fear. "What. They. Did. To. Me." Her voice grew teethed as she seethed.

Rosalina grabbed Luigi's overalls, her eyes huge and full. "You wouldn't. Unbelievable! Ha! They did it. Nearly dead. Controls. Star. Wand. Chains." Rosalina shivered harshly as she pulled Luigi closer to her face. "CHAINS." She laughed and shook uncontrollably.

Rosalina danced around crazily as she stopped and pointed at Birdo. "Horrific. Monster. Only. Different. Sc-Scary. Killer. Get away!" Rosalina backed up to a wall and bumped into Luigi.

"Green Mario. Mario. Dead. Daisy. Mario, Bowser, killed. Going. TO. Be. Dead. Gone. Why? Plan. Terrible. Deadly. Unfair. Cruel." Rosalina spoke with crazy fear in her voice as she yanked Luigi's collar and met his face.

"Have. To stop it. Have to. Luigi. Your not Mario. Luigi. Not green Mario? Luigi. Save. Quickly. Before they. Take. Left. Right. Weak. Not. Éclair. Brown princess. Traitor. Killer. Untrue. Part." Rosalina hissed. "Not. What it. Looks like. Believe. Miracles. Domination."

Rosalina swirled as she huffed and fell. She began murmuring random words that Luigi, Birdo, Yoshi and Bowser caught.

"Need someone. Mario. No. Anyone. Someone. Luigi. Luigi…Yes. Luigi. No Daisy is happening anyway. Enemy. Gone." Her blabber traveled as Peach gaped in surprise. Luigi's cheeks grew red as he dropped his jaw.

"What…happened to her?" Birdo whispered, absolute fear on her face.

"They did something to her." Peach replied quietly as she stared as Rosalina. "Something terrible."

"And I'm going to find out just what." Luigi growled fiercely as the blush scaled away. He gave them a hand signal to huddle. Not one declined as they dropped their injured people and huddled for a game plan. Extreme silence as they thought carefully. Rosalina gone crazy because of these kidnappers. Peach was hurt because of these kidnappers. _Bowser _ was kidnapped from these guys. Luigi, lost Daisy because of these guys.

Now it's their turn.

"You had broken your side of this deal. Had I not specifically told you what to do or else?" A voice demanded as Éclair froze. Reality was a ride of terror, and it pounced her.

She was wrong. Bowser had to force her to do it. Or he would be here… But she did. She tried to get Daisy and Mario, out hadn't she?

"You got the wrong person. I don't know what you're talking about." Éclair put in. The voice growled at her.

"I am not one to be lied to. You escaped me many times, but this time, you have to do it. I realize now though. Particularly, you became a smooth one. You shall be easily used to do dirty work. You ran away from this, don't you remember?" The voice sneered. A moment flashed before Éclair. That same tone of voice. Careless. Heartless.

The same she used at Peach and Daisy.

When she returned.

Éclair desperately swashed her head back and forth, as her memory refused to pause. Daisy's deep scowl, Peach's pink cheeks and big eyes thinking hard. Daisy's anger. Refusal. It all slammed into her.

Then she remembered.

This figure. She ran so many times. Never told anyone her secrets of where she was or that she had been kidnapped. If anyone asked, it was I got lost. No one began to care as Éclair would disappear one day and not come home for weeks, then come home, battered. This figure, finally caught Éclair. The request, torture. It was all going to begin,

"Or what?" Éclair hissed Daisy's natural words. She felt like an open book. Cracked open, exposed, for the world to see. Couldn't fight back. Defenseless.

"Say goodbye to your friends." The voice jeered. Éclair winced. This voice, using same as she once had; had she really been that bad?

"What friends?" Éclair tried an old pull as she spat. It was hard to lie about something big as this. Daisy and Peach were the only one's who noticed Éclair's disappearing act. Éclair often snapped back and Daisy many times, along with her… rather disturbing teen memories. Invitations to Mario Parties were rejected for Éclair; she was disappearing, too much. What if they found out? No Mario stuff as she dodged her way. Her parents began to ignore her and pamper her siblings instead as she was gone. The tough times were easy to let go with Daisy and Peach around. When she and Daisy fought, and Éclair was gone, she had almost killed herself. Her life felt terrible as she soon became a cold stone.

It had been so much easier to say back than; careless, heartless. Nothing she had. Just like this monster.

"Don't play games with me. I think you know who I'm talking about." The figure grinned evilly as he (Ugh, I hate giving hints) reached out for her wrist.

"Unless of course, you want them to die." He laughed as he smacked her. Éclair's anger was shifted almost bursting out.

"Whatever, I don't care." Éclair pulled an old saying she said. It spilled out of her mouth with ease, although it definitely wasn't true. Her mind screamed LIE! At her. Constantly. She didn't make a move. She'd explode.

"I hadn't finished. Just like how you always were, heartless. Cold." He tsked while he turned around behind her and whispered in her ear menacingly.

"Then you won't mind joining them." He whispered scarily. Then he pushed Éclair straight down to the floor. "Off you go, to…" He thought long and hard. Then a cruel, hard grin came on his face. Oh, how Éclair loathed it. Éclair looked up, with rumbling fury pumping her veins.

"Since I have nothing for you, just watch you friends die." His eyes were full of threat as he smiled. "Since you don't mind."

Éclair felt her hand clench as she gritted her teeth.

"Nothing you can do can stop me now."

Éclair nodded with a lethal glare; she killed the chance for freedom for them.

Her sight blackened as the figure pushed her right into a cage harshly. He locked it and left.

Éclair slammed her head into the cage and already began to mourn.

Her friends were about to die.

Mario looked up all the way there and stared at Daisy. She seemed the least bit worried as she heard another scream. Daisy clutched her stomach as she groaned suddenly. The scream faded quickly, as if someone slapped it. Mario came to her side and looked. No red.

"Stomach. Pain." Daisy moaned temporarily and shook it off with a flinch.

"How?" Mario asked again.

"Check it out." Daisy's voice was pained but she managed. "GUYS! YO, MORTON, LUDWIG, ROY, WENDY, LEMMY! IGGY! GUYS!"

They trotted over as Jr. sat on the floor glumly. Larry played with sticks as he sneaked to Mario's pocket.

"Why didn't you call _my _name? I'm the only good one." Jr. crossed his arms as he squeaked, mad.

"Oh. Sorry, I thought you wouldn't want to work. Ok, let's go. Larry, do you want to?" Daisy's voice to Jr. was purely sweet and fake as she resisted the temptation to yell at him. Larry nodded as he scrambled over.

"Morton, stand right there. Roy, go right beside him." Daisy ordered. They followed, chatting as Morton began to over-blab. Roy sighed.

"Now, Lemmy, Ludwig, climb on top." Daisy continued. Lemmy looked at her oddly but obeyed. Ludwig was quiet. Iggy whined.

"Um, excuse me, but isn't it rather I go instead of Lemmy? I am much more stronger and I'm not stupid- and have more wits." Iggy whined in a polite way. Daisy grunted.

"Fine." Daisy snapped, her attitude beginning to worsen. "Lemmy, get off, Iggy go. Then Lemmy get on the complete top of Iggy, Wendy you do the same." Daisy instructed.

Mario did the Ooohh as he nodded on. Lemmy grumbled for a sec before happily shooting a ball down and hopping on it down. Iggy stepped, aboard as everyone else did, on the shells until he made it high enough. He stood between Morton shoulders as Morton gripped his legs. Roy snickered until Ludwig climbed on top of him. Ludwig sighed sadly as Roy punched him and laughed. Ludwig nearly fell, if it hadn't been for Roy's super tight painful grip on him. Wendy copied them as Lemmy grunted and did same.

"Larry, go all the way up. Jr. you too, and don't fight or you'll make us all fall. Very, very painfully." Daisy instructed. Under her breath she whispered, "And I'll beat the crud out of you, not to mention."

"But Daisy." Larry tugged Daisy's pant leg as she looked down.

"Yeah? What's wrong?" Daisy asked, with almost concern.

"How will you climb up? I can't really carry you and Jr. can't either…" He trailed off as he looked at the item he snuck from Mario's pocket.

Daisy considered this as she nodded her agreement. Jr. shoved Larry out of view and proudly put his clawed hand in front of his chest in a fist.

"I knew we shouldn't carry you! Because-" Jr. coughed up another excuse but was cut off.

"Because you're weak?" Roy popped in as Iggy spat.

"Actually, I believe specifically because he is an, unfortunately, spoiled brat." Iggy chuckled as Jr. began screaming.

"I'M NOT A SPOIILED BRAT! TAKE IT BACK! WAAAAHH-WAH!" Jr. began bawling as Daisy ignored it and kept walking toward the tower.

Jr. lunged to the tower and tried smashing Iggy. Roy tripped him and kicked him back easily and just muttered.

Despite that, they still didn't fall.

Mario seemed stunned by the balance of the koopalings. Daisy gulped as she began to head up to the top. It wasn't tall enough though. The koopas probably made a one and a half story as Daisy cracked her knuckles. Mario grabbed Daisy's shoulder before she walked there.

"You can't do this." Mario told her.

Daisy looked at Mario, and he felt guilty for a second. But the guilt was swiped away when he glance at the tower of leaning Koopas. They all would not only get hurt, but worse was ruin their chance of saving them. That in itself is just horrifying. Daisy hardened; Mario felt her shoulders tighten. She was a wreck. They all were.

Mario lost his sense of humor in this trip. There's no way to have one with such troubles. Daisy's loud voice had been replaced. You couldn't be loud. Not if you want to save them. Even the young koopalings lost it. Iggy didn't even attempt to try out his "latest and greatest creation". Wendy didn't say a word about clothing, Roy didn't kill them as much, and even Jr. stopped tattling! Well, for a while. Ludwig's agreeing attitude began hitting for the worse. Lemmy didn't talk as much or be excited. Quiet. And when he spoke, it was to say yes, no, maybe, or I don't know. Only Larry had remained the quiet, stealing koopa he was.

Mario swore to his heart when he noticed. The minute we save them, it will all be the way it should be. All…

Daisy slapped his hand away and gave him a dirty look. They both lost their fun-loving, Sporty, competitive personalities. And they felt the promise being mutual. But the worst swirled scarily around their heads.

_What if we don't make it to them in time?_

Mario realized how it sounded when he was snapped back in reality. He lifted his mouth open to tell her but it was too late to make sure.

"It can't always be you Mario, you, who saves the princess, you who always wins the matches, you who is always thanked, even if you didn't do anything. It's always you, you, you. Always bigger than your brother's feats, right?" Daisy shot out harshly as she began to climb. She sounded calm, which was the most proof of her changes.

If Mario was stunned then, he was shocked now. The tough times were rough. Daisy couldn't bear the thought of not trying, barely anything anymore. Mario chased her up the squad as she swung on with ease.

"Daisy! Wait!" Mario hollered as he began to climb up the steps, following her. He didn't know how as he just grabbed arms to pull himself up instead of spikes.

The tower wobbled as the koopas used harder grips. Lemmy resisted the urge to let a ball fly as he hung on, barely in balance check as Wendy closed her eyes and bit her lip.

"Don't look down, Wendy." She said to herself silently.

Daisy made it as Mario began up his way faster. He swung his hand with force that Wendy almost swung off. 

"Daisy, you could die!" Mario yelled.

Mario was an inch away from Daisy, who was on the top, her hand reaching out for a window sill out of the brick. He made a desperate grab for her ankle. He was out of reach. Daisy looked at the window sill and prayed. It was a long way. She gazed down at the height, and Mario popped up.

"Daisy! Stop!" Mario hollered and then did it.

He made another attempt.

Daisy saw the move, and went with her gut.

She swung off, and flew out.

Mario gaped at what happened as he suddenly crashed into Wendy, who's eyes opened as surprise over turned her face.

"AAHH! T-The Height!" Wendy clawed the wall for some kind of support. But she tumbled the long way down with Mario who looked at a desperate Daisy. The entire pyramid crashed to the floor. 

"No." Daisy seemed frozen as the word peeked out. She held on as Mario felt the despair feeling rise again.

He just set Daisy's time for death.

Daisy was hanging to a window sill, as her ladder collapsed. She made an enormous leap to the window to fall. Because of Mario.

Daisy began pulling herself up when it happened.

_Crack!_

Everyone looked up and gasped.

The windowsill began cracking as Daisy hung on, dangling.

And this time, there was no one to help her.

O.o

I am terribly, so sorry that it took forever to get this chapter done! I promise that the future chapter, will come definitely quicker. Promise.

Disclaimer: Yeah, that means I get shorter vacations. (Slumps shoulders)

Yorkie: You could always just take a big vacation off in total.

Disclaimer: Really?

Yeah, maybe Yorkie could fill in.

Yorkie: Ok… Disclaimer, you owe me.

Disclaimer: Why? Oh, 'cause it was your idea? Fine…

Well , I'm working off to the next chapter, but please, tell me what you think, no matter what, I would like to know!

Disclaimer: Back to sleep.

Yorkie: I'm going to go and read. Or draw. Hmmm… Well, bye guys!

Please, please, PLEASE, review. I really want to know what you think I did wrong, typos, opinions, the facts, good, bad; anything.

Well, This is it. Bye guys!

The huddle stopped as Birdo let go and slid out. Everyone stared at her as she pointed to a skipping Rosalina.

"What did they do to her?" Birdo repeated, horrified as Rosalina pranced around.

"La, la, la. Green. Dead. Brown. Dead. Orange. Dead. Pink. Dead. Purple. Dead. Red. Dead. All of them going to be… Dead. Gone. Over. Terrible. Must. Stop. FRUIT CAKE!" She hollered.

Her fists went over her hands as her head went in circles. She stopped and shivered. Then continued skipping as she began shaking uncontrollably and fell on the floor. Her expression changed. Serious, urgent Rosalina. Not crazy, dumb.

"Guys! Something is taking over me and I can't stop!" Rosalina hollered. "It's those guys! Luigi, you know who's doing this! The plans are horrifying. It's scary. I can't control myself at all! Help! It's tearing me ap-"

Rosalina's face returned as she over grinned. Her expression changed for a fraction of a second when her eye caught something.

"Give me my wa-" Her expression changed once again as she began skipping again.

Peach yanked Rosalina's wrists and looked at her eyes gravely.

"I know you're in there Rosalina. Come out. Fight it. Whatever it is." Peach pleaded. "What were you going to say? Fight Rosalina, FIGHT!"

"What's wrong with you, Sleeping Beauty? I thought you were in Disney on TV." Rosalina tilted her head left and right continuously.

"That's not you!" Peach exclaimed. She grabbed her shoulders and gave her a shake. Rosalina pretended to swirl.

"Whoa. I didn't know you were so weak, Sleeping Beauty."

"ROSALINA! COME OUT!" Peach begged as she desperately did one last thing.

She pushed Rosalina and gave her a look.

"This isn't for you, Rosalina. I don't want to do it. But I have to." Peach wobbled her lip as she pulled back her hand.

In a swift motion, she slapped Rosalina across the face. Hard.

Rosalina froze in position. Everyone leaned in, anticipating. Her face kept changing.

"Rosalina!" Everyone cheered in surprise. The face switched.

"Aww."

Switched again.

"YAY!"

And again.

"darn."

Changed.

It seemed as if Rosalina was fighting, Luigi noted. It rested on a position.

"You're… BACK!" Peach hugged Rosalina as she spoke quickly.

"Wand! Please! Hurry! Now!" Rosalina called with urgency. Birdo lunged as Yoshi whipped out his tongue and then stuffed it in Rosalina's hand.

"Thanks!" Rosalina called as she shook the wand and closed her eyes. But her expression was already beginning to change.

"NO!" Peach cried out as the smart, big eyes of Rosalina began to convert to dumbfounded, stupid eyes.

"Work…" Rosalina prayed as she began swirling in the air.

Her nose began to change to upturned as her eyebrows lifted up, as if seeing the world for the first time and actually learning.

"Rosalina!" Everyone yelled as she was spiraling in the air slowly.

"Hurry up!" Bowser called. "We need to get out of here, remember?"

Rosalina began to twirl faster. Her mouth was already beginning to take another form. Gold light glowed around Rosalina as her features changed. For some odd reason Luigi couldn't understand, the features were changing slower in the gold light. But going.

Rosalina felt her time move as the gold light suddenly flashed. Rosalina, instead of being put down nicely, collided into the ground hard.

"ROSALINA!" Everyone gasped and headed forward. Bowser yawned.

Rosalina lifted her head slowly. And jumped to her feet.

"It's you!" Peach screamed as Birdo cupped her mouth.

"That is my other self." Rosalina pointed to another and they stared.

This girl had almost no resemblance to Rosalina. Black, wild, bobbed, punk-style hair with low-cut distressed jeans and combat boots. Her nose was upturned, with a nose ring, her big lips covered with one lip ring and small eyes with edges complete with heavy black eyeliner. A short-cut shirt that barely qualified as a shirt was what she wore. A belly ring completed her.

She glowered and then turned amused by life.

"But… You weren't acting like a punk. You were acting like an idiot." Bowser furrowed his eyebrows and stared at Rosalina.

"No, turtle. But when I'm mixed with her" She changed to a high pitched voice "A girly, shy, pretty, DUMB blonde, what happens? Do the math, creep."

"Who are you calling creep, you physco hag?" Bowser shot back as Birdo and Yoshi held him back.

Peach stepped up.

"With respect, I would advise against it to anger Bowser." Everyone else nodded. The punk rolled her eyes.

"And who are you, the queen? What's up with the makeup anyways? Got zits?" The punk spat as Birdo let go and got up.

"Actually she IS the princess of Mushroom Kingdom. And who are you to tell her she got too much makeup? You're the one looking like a clown!" Birdo hissed as Yoshi began holding her back.

"Ooh, I'm so scared. You are hideous! Is that your _mouth_? Are you even a girl? You look like a dude. Freak!" The girl snapped at Birdo with a smug smile.

Yoshi growled and walked straight up to the punk.

"I dare you to say that again."

"Don't tell me what to do, you green, ugly dinosaur! You don't even have a nose!" The punk tossed her hair aside.

Yoshi was held back by a tumbling Rosalina and a offended Peach as Luigi came in.

"Guys, can't we just all get along?"

"And who is this? Big nose? I found where big foot's nose went! What's with the overalls? You must really read a magazine. You look like a old style plain nerd! Seriously. What the heck is your problem? You just don't want to fight because I could cream you all. So shut up big nose!" The girl giggled smugly as Luigi fumed.

Even Bowser was too mad to laugh. Rosalina hissed as she came to Luigi's defense. Everyone exploded with anger as Rosalina spoke, her soft voice back.

"Who are you to judge us? I don't even know you!" Rosalina replied.

"Son of a-" Bowser was interrupted by Peach.

"BOWSER!"

He picked up right after that. "What's your problem, circus freak?"

"I'm a girl!" Birdo cried out as she buried her head in Yoshi's shoulders.

"What is your problem? If anything, you're _least_ smart here, and the one who's coming home bruised!" Yoshi hissed.

"Rosalina is NOT like that. And excuse me?" Peach cracked her knuckles.

"Bring it on-"

"Guys, can't we all get along?" Luigi begged. The punk targeted her eyes on him.

"Why? Do you need to wait for your girlfriend to save you?"

Utter silence came. She continued.

"Or do you want to try to save her? You couldn't do anything. You're a weak guy. You always screw up. You never do anything good. Daisy will get _killed '_cause of you. I already saw. You even betrayed her. All you ever say is cry out your brother's name. And he's already dying. Give it up. What do you say now?"

Everyone looked at Luigi. Bowser was astonished as the sight.

Luigi was twitching with anger. His eyes were slits as he clenched his fists. Steam ran through his ears. He was shaking so furiously.

But Luigi just stopped. He slouched to the wall as he felt like he wanted to cry. Bowser yawned at the scene as Yoshi sympathized for Luigi as well as a little disappointed. Luigi knew they were disappointed. For just once, why couldn't Luigi just fight it out? Toadette wondered idly. But of course, she doesn't see him that much; how would she know?

Rosalina sighed as Luigi suddenly tensed as the words spilled over and over in his mind.

"_Daisy will get killed 'cause of you. I already saw. You even betrayed her. All you ever say is cry out your brother's name. And he's already dying. Give it up. What do you say now?"_

He froze as it shortened.

"_**Daisy**__ will get killed 'cause of you."_

"_**Daisy**__ will get killed."_

"_Daisy."_

Luigi clenched his fists. Call him whatever. But Daisy. Daisy. The trip. Near death. Lost hope. All of it. Luigi began to reclaim his anger as he stood quietly, shaking. The girl didn't notice.

"That's what I thought." The girl turned around. "All you could ever be. A crybaby. Not to mention Daisy-"

Luigi had enough.

No one expected what happened next.

Almost as fast as Sonic the hedgehog, Luigi slammed into the girl and pushed her against a wall. His entire arm was across her neck, choking her. He shook with anger. Everyone blinked in surprise. No ONE has seen Luigi like _this _mad. Only once…

" Take. That. Back." Luigi seethed.

"Make me."

Luigi pressed harder into her throat.

"Ohhhh-kay! I take it back! I—" Her voice began choking up as Luigi pressed her throat.

"You don't ever say a word about Daisy again. Understand, clown?" Luigi hissed.

"I'M- NOT A- CLOWN!" She gaped for air and continued in short gasps. "WHO-gasp- ARE YOU-gasp- TO TELL ME – gasp- OLD FARMER?"

Luigi held up another hand, electricity sparking. He looked something they all were surprised to see.

Lethal.

For once, Luigi wasn't the side kick who screwed it up somehow. He wasn't the clumsy, shy guy he is. At that moment, he was almost like Mr. L. They were all amazed to see such in Luigi. The stuttering, always-red clumsy plumber… Looks as if it never existed in his body.

The punk looked terrified when her eye caught the sparks of electricity. "Ok! You win! Let-" Her voice choked up and her eyes smashed shut with lack of air.

Luigi released her. She crashed onto the hard floor painfully. But Luigi could care less. He looked around the room . The looks were clear and different each time.

Bowser looked utterly surprised and shocked. His jaw dropped and he just stared. He didn't even make fun. Yoshi looked shocked at Luigi but somewhat a big amount of proud written on his face. Peach and Rosalina froze on spot except Peach covered her open jaw. Rosalina stared along with Birdo and a silent Birdo. Toadette's jaw fell as she thought.

_That wasn't Mr. L. There was no eye mask and no puff of smoke. I can't believe it… _Toadette thought with utter shock.

Luigi suddenly shook his head and stared at his hand, the punk, and back at the group.

"What just happened?" He asked.

And for once, no one had a good answer.

My eyes peeked open. I felt so sore. Burnt to a crisp. I heard a yell as I looked around.

A crowded pile of… What did Daisy call them? Oh yeah. Koopalings. Where was Daisy? I looked around for her. And nearly screamed.

My own sister was holding onto a windowsill two or one stories up.

Feeling power surge through me, I jumped up. I felt instant pain as my legs stung. I felt slow-mo as I dashed…

Mario was shocked to see Daisy hanging for dear life as he crashed to the ground. OK, that was an exaggeration. Was it? Mario thought to himself. Anyone could survive a story actually, but with so many injuries? Her stomach was barely holding up.

"ROCKS!" Daisy yelled as she over and over kept trying to use her fist to bang the window without losing her balance.

The windowsill cracked again in response. Mario looked up.

"But-" Mario was interrupted instantly.

"THROW THEM!" Daisy screeched desperately.

They gaped as the sun came out hidden from the clouds. It shined brightly. Onto a _yellow box with a question mark._

Daisy grunted as she punched her fist into the window. She gasped when she saw it. The windowsill began to crumbled her first hand position.

"HURRY!" Daisy hollered as Mario dug himself out of the group of koopas. He picked up a rock and threw it at the window with absolute no aiming at all.

Miraculously, it hit the window.

Daisy held her breath when she saw the rock. It whizzed by her face, barely and hit the window. It clanged in with a force and dented the window.

Daisy was furious. Why wouldn't it break? She lifted a crystallized hand and smashed it against the window.

She felt the glass shatter and then something tugging her hand.

The windowsill crumbled away Daisy's left hand. She was dangling. It took a scary second to realize why.

"I'M STUCK!" Daisy infuriated as she screamed.

The glass seemed almost magic, and healed like human skin ,almost, except glass. It sucked around her arm. She tugged, it barely moved. She was waiting like a sitting duck.

No one got her message as the koopas got up and began copying Mario. They launched rocks.

Rocks slammed into her dress, and her arm that was stuck. The window began to shatter once again.

"STOP!" Daisy screamed as she grunted.

Pulling up her legs to the wall she looked hopefully at question mark. So far away. But she had to risk it. Her sister was running desperate to her with burning stings in her arms. Mario growled when he was shoved.

"HEY!" Mario grabbed the arm of the culprit and whirled them around to the ground and yelled for the koopas.

Daisy had been trying to move.

Daisy's face was scratched and all blue and black. Her arm was wounded badly as her legs. But she didn't give up.

"here goes nothing." Daisy said under her breath as she tugged with her legs pushing down on the wall. Her hand was pulled out with more energy.

Daisy was hit with a cracking realization.

She was flying.

She was just a few feet away from the box when a rock smacked straight into her reaching arms. More tumbled into her, crushing her as she began flailing around.

"IT'S NOT US!" The koopas and Mario yelled desperately as an unwanted visitor came out, cackling.

He was a lanky, tall, thin man with a pink nose and crooked mustache. He was cold. But his eyes were different. Robotic. Same with his movements.

"Must. Destroy." Waluigi cackled as he launched rocks. His expression switched. "HELP!" He asked as his expression changed again. Why?

Mario grunted a he began a fight with Waluigi.

Daisy was watching as she felt her fingertips, the very tips, touch a solid square. She gasped as she gripped it harshly. But she couldn't hold herself up. She was hurt even worse than before. She grunted, her face turning red. She clenched her teeth as she groaned. Her arms pushed up.

Daisy's sister was desperately searching for something to use to get up there. She looked at Roy and snatched his shoulder. She looked at him, pleading but firm.

"Throw me where Daisy is."

Meanwhile, Mario was battling off Waluigi with a punch in the gut. Waluigi's expression changed as a tired one came on his face. First the king and now him; what was going on?

"Grab these rocks!" Waluigi thrust the rocks in Mario's hands as he changed and pushed Mario tauntingly.

Daisy felt a press of joy hit her. She was on the square, praying as she sat directly on top of it. She pounded her fist weakly to the bottom of it. It had to be something to help her fly. Something.

A single coin popped out on top next to Daisy.

Nothing else.

Nada.

Daisy was enraged as she howled out a line of words I'd rather NOT put in the story.

"STUPID BOX! WHY ISN'T THERE A MUSHROOM!" Daisy screamed with anger.

She collapsed in seconds after punching the box with might. She felt energy stolen before getting knocked out by her own stupid weakness. Daisy growled as she felt it turn black again.

Mario fought off Waluigi and slammed his head.

"Thank you. Now scram, pasta face!" Waluigi shouted as he ran off.

"Ugh, fine!" Roy replied gruffly as he picked up Daisy's sister and spoke to her before launching. "What's your name?"

"NOT NOW!"

"Whatever." Roy responded as he threw her to Daisy and then watched. Just 'cause one acts cool, doesn't mean they really are fine with it. Just look at Roy.

Daisy's sister flew up toward Daisy to feel a heart wrenching mistake.

She was heading straight to the side of the box.

She'd nearly kill herself and then for sure kill Daisy.

She wanted to scream, but the unusual rush of air stolen her chance. She wasn't use to this. Daisy was in sweet slumber, her feet and hands dangling from the box. Her sister was an inch away when she prayed.

BONK!

She crashed headfirst into the block and Daisy was thrown backwards straight…

_Into the window._

She slammed into the glass and broke through.

They all looked in amazement.

It was now all up to Daisy.

A wounded, passed out girl.

They prayed for one last miracle as her sister crashed down harsh in a koopas arms.

Only one person.

And one shot.

O.o

**This chapter isn't my best but my excuse is that it's late. **

**Oh and thanks for reading my story! **

**One more thing, if you're still here and heard of ChrisMSMB, would you mind checking out my poll? But your mouse that clicks! **

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter! :D**


	14. What just happened?

It was silent as Birdo stepped up, stuttering out an answer.

"Maybe it's just this place. Or the... killer." Her voice grew small and low at the last word.

Toadette dragged herself to Birdo and lifted her index finger.

"He didn't kill anyone yet. And he's not! Got that?" Toadette sounded defensive as well as loud. She was furious, clearly.

Bowser agree-nodded silently after a long look at Rosalina. He looked for a second at Peach when something rolled on his face. It must have been their imagination.

Worry scrabbled Bowser's face before pride was placed over it like a blanket. Hey pounded his fist across his shell and snorted.

"Ha, they'll never get MY Peachy! I'm the almighty awesome Bowser!" Bowser obnoxiously rang out.

Toadette began to try and get up. Her tiny legs stood for just a fraction if a second before her left leg collapsed. Toadette felt almost-if none- support from her leg and her face showed agonizing pain as she stood on her own legs.

Toadette couldn't walk.

At all.

She tried again in wincing pain before crashing to the floor. No one made a sound. Very slow, Toadette tried for one and the last time. She clenched a shoulder as she wobbled up on her burnt legs.

She stood for a moment's worth shaking.

And her legs buckled out underneath her.

Toadette clenched her hands in extreme pain at her actions she did a moment ago. Her legs burned furiously when she kept falling. Peach looked at her, worried.

"I can't carry you, not when we are about to sneak behind this kidnapper." Peach said, looking ashamed as she put her head down.

Rosalina comforted her as they heard a loud smash.

It wasn't in this room they have been stuck in.

"This is our time to escape." Everyone simultaneously thought. It was a second before Toadette called out as they all stared at her.

"Go! Leave me, I'll be fine!" Toadette's voice was quick and quiet as loud footsteps were heard.

"You must be crazy." Birdo gasped.

"Get on my back." Yoshi called out.

Toadette refused, "You need to be prepared to run fast and fight. GO!"

Everyone made a mad dash as Luigi and Peach poked their heads back in.

"We'll come back." They both said, determined.

Toadette nodded as they stared at each other and ran.

She sighed.

She had been left behind.

Meanwhile, they slowed as they passed the site of the crash. Running still, Rosalina stopped.

"I can't move!" She shrieked with terror.

The punk swirled around her. "That's right, princess."

Luigi's eyes widened as everyone stared at him to fix it. He never felt this position, although unknowingly, he's had it many, many times. He pulled back his hand and unleashed a lightning bolt quickly. The punk fell to the floor as Peach hurried and yanked Rosalina along.

They all immediately began feeling more tired, worn out, done. Even more hopeless.

It was the area. Peach had made it so far here, and nearly knocked out. They needed to be quiet, but go fast. How? If they got any louder, they'd get caught. Any slower, they'd sleep to their death, or worse.

"We gotta be quiet." Yoshi whispered as he began tiptoeing.

Luigi slowed slightly as his shoulders began sagging down. He was becoming extremely too tired. He started to swing his arms around as everything seemed blurry in front of him. His face grew ached as his mind swirled. They were getting closer; but it was affecting them. Luigi wasn't the only one.

Peach began feeling weary as she slowed. She wanted to craw back and sleep. She hadn't done so in a full day. She made a desperate effort to shake it off and slapped her own cheeks. Her cheeks stung but she still felt tired. She began thinking about something she shouldn't have thought about: Mario. Oh how sweet, Peach swooned as she slowed. Charming and funny. Peach thought as she bowed down her head. She wanted to tell him and never had the guts. Darn it. Her mind spun as she thought. She wanted to give out on the soft carpet her feet rested on. Mario. Oh darn it all. She was stuck here. Peach shouted out, but it felt like even her mind was rejecting her as she ran up out, desperate to be fast and keep up. She couldn't handle so much thinking while being weary. She wanted to run away from it all. Just be with Mario, she told herself. Soon, I could.

Birdo began lagging as well. She was right next to Yoshi, who seemed perfectly fine. Her past zoomed in front of her eyes. It seemed so real. Unbelievable. Birdo wanted to scream. She felt defenseless. She began slowing as she felt tired. Her slowing frightened her as the memories felt live. She clutched Yoshi before breathing heavily. Yoshi stopped and looked at Birdo, worried. Her head fell down as she fell on him. He grunted and carried the poor Birdo, who still had the livid memories.

Worse, you can't run away from it.

You can't say it's ok, it's just a movie.

Because it happened. It IS real. It DID happen.

Yoshi felt worried as the girls and Luigi began trailing behind. He felt absolutely, utterly fine. Why? Was there some sort of pattern? Yoshi began thinking as fright took over with the realization. Something traumatic must have happened in their lives. This thing, what ever it was, Yoshi thought, must have made it.

What happened to Peach? Her dad is dead.

Luigi? That one he didn't even finish.

Birdo? Who, who… Yoshi felt startled when he realized he knew almost nothing of Birdo's past.

Now Rosalina began lagging as well. Bowser cracked his hands when shock came to Yoshi.

"Bowser. You need to carry them." Yoshi spoke, with his voice firm. Bowser gave him a dirty look, but oddly didn't fight him as he just growled.

"Fine." Bowser picked up Rosalina like a rag, but placed her on his back.

He gave an evil smile as he got Luigi and got him by the straps of his overalls.

Yoshi sighed as he looked away from the whole thing and just listened out. Bowser could pay for that later. But right now, they needed to get out. _Now._

Bowser snickered as Yoshi looked at him, with a death glare. He had pulled over Luigi's underwear over his head. Yoshi gave him a furious death glare as Bowser just pinned Luigi's underwear to one of his spikes and laughed. Lastly, he picked up Peach gently and carried her. Yoshi rolled his eyes. Oh how Mario and Luigi would act.

If in another day, time, it all could have been just an attack on Bowser. But right now, with their own lives, not to mention Toadette's on the line…

Yoshi took a turn too a safe-looking room.

It was still pitch black, but nothing seemed to be there. The whole dark hallway had been slightly light, but this was all-black. It also seemed as if it had a door.

Yoshi cautiously took a step, but Bowser saw it first. Shoving Yoshi , he dashed to the room. Yoshi saw him enter, but saw nothing. Quick, he chased Bowser as the door suddenly shut. They backed up, and smashed into the walls. Big light's flashed on, and it was all revealed to be a setup. Luigi had been dropped carelessly by Bowser and then hooked to the chains.

Ugh, Yoshi thought. Bowser must have dropped him right when he was by the wall. Same for Rosalina, but she seemed wide awake. Peach was too. Birdo, Yoshi realized, had gotten away too.

He looked around and found everyone strapped to chains once again.

"THERE'S A WHITE LIGHT!" Luigi called out, shaking. Yoshi grew really annoyed. Maybe he should have stopped Bowser. This felt like high school all over again.

Poor Luigi.

Luigi began thrashing when Bowser guffawed. "DORK!" Peach and Rosalina just gaped as Birdo looked around.

"Um, Luigi." Peach began, not really sure how to put it but she tried.

"Uh, yes Peach?" He called out in the opposite direction.

Bowser began choking on his breath loudly with short gasps of air. Sure maybe once Peach, Rosalina, Birdo and Yoshi snickered. But they didn't really find it funny. More appalling.

"I think you have a wedgie." The words were hard to say as she looked at Luigi. His eyes began watering with anger and embarrassment. On the bright side, no one could see it as Yoshi spoke out.

"That's not funny!" He said, as Bowser stopped laughing and gave him a suspicious look before continuing.

"Of course it is!" Bowser coughed out, beginning to wheeze.

"No it's not. What kind of cruel, heartless, **monster** could do such a thing?" Peach faked it clearly, but it got Bowser to shut up.

Rosalina was in shock completely. Luigi thrashed to get it down as everyone froze.

"I guess you had been very impatient. But good, it's time." A dark voice thickened as it walked in the room.

It was pure evil, and for once, Luigi was glad he didn't have to see it. But that was till the figure stepped out, clear and discovered for all.

It was from that moment when he felt something smash his head from above.

The scene was gone.

**O.o**

** I'm sorry about such a ridiculously short chapter.**

**Hey guys, I kind of got a question for you guys. Would you rather have just one POV a chapter or both? **

**Yorkie and Disclaimer: Both.**

***Looking at each other* HUH? STOP THAT! ME? NO YOU! (They both said at once)**

**Hmmm… Well I had seen a question in a reviews, so I figured I should answered it. **

**15Autumn Princess15, Daisy's sister, is really a OC I made up, in a previous chapter with Daisy, Mario and the koopalings crash. You find her in the next chapter too, I think. Thanks by the way for reading my story.**

**Thank you EVERYONE for reading this!**

**I hope you loved it! **


	15. Pray

Daisy felt woozy as her eyes peeked through her eyelashes. She heard running, but she was captivated by where she landed.

She had crashed into a big window. Slabs of rock were sitting everywhere, flashing annoyance to her. Shards of the odd glass were crushed, standing next to her. The walls were brick and slim like a hallway. Quick running echoed through her ears. Dust and spider webs crawled up and down the walls, along with scratched words on the wall Daisy could barely make out. Or at least the fact that the state she was in sure didn't help.

Daisy felt as if every single bone in her body was crushed and smashed. And she probably wasn't so far from it. She had been lucky enough to just barely miss her scarred stomach, but the rest of her hadn't been so lucky.

Daisy instantly flexed her muscles, a thing she always had done, unconscious. She was met with a jolting pain on her arms. Long, scratched glass pieces remained on her arms. Big, bloody wounds on her legs, no glass shards still there. But worse, where there wasn't cuts, there were bruises.

If she thought those bruises she had earlier were bad, she had to think again. She was completely blue except for the streaking red arms. She looked like a cartoon. Her hair was all over, dirty. Sitting on her forehead was a small cut, minimal, but just another to add in.

Her jeans were ripped all the way to her knees. Her shirt sleeves destroyed and torn away. She was barefoot as well. Her crown was gone. Probably back at home, Daisy thought glumly as she recalled happy times back at home. Or what she called home, Peach's palace. Ignoring it all, Daisy placed her hands in front of her gently. And then shoved her force on it to stand.

She held back the urgent, sudden-dying need to yell.

Pain jolts stuck through her hands as she lifted them, a pinching feeling in her brain.

Dots of tiny blood came as she looked down. There was glass shards were she just slammed her hand into.

Daisy turned a sickly green when she registered something. She was in a absolute no state to fight in. She needed to find a 1-up mushroom. Now.

Daisy clenched her teeth and stuffed her hair in her mouth as she held herself up with much strength. She screamed so loud with pain as she stood. Her voice was blocked out with her hair as she took her once burnt orange hair out of her mouth.

A darting figure suddenly zoomed past Daisy, running quick. Daisy barely saw anything but heard another figure that seemed to follow, chasing at a quick speed.

"Wait! Master, you need the power-ups! I had taken these very from Mario's house! Master!" A desperate voice called out as they dashed.

Daisy only saw one beloved sight crawl up to her as she limped. It was so beautiful to see right now. But not as beautiful as one thing she wanted.

A green and white dotted mushroom, was coming her way, full speed.

A 1-up mushroom.

Daisy felt nothing but pure gratitude as she waited for it to come.

She waited for it as it sped.

Her breath got shorter as it grew closer.

Just a step away.

An inch.

The mushroom raced right beside Daisy, passing her.

Passed her.

Right on her side.

Daisy's energy fueled with her furious as she clenched her teeth. Her pain was utterly ignored as she dashed for it.

She had waited for just one miracle, but for some reason no matter what, she didn't deserve it.

Not this time, Daisy told herself as she tripped.

Instead of a miracle, she gets a costly mistake.

Daisy smashed head first into the glassed floor.

She didn't move. Just laid, destroyed as she whispered. Her breathing was hard. She felt ripped open.

"If I die…" Daisy felt a sharp pain, "I **WILL **die, trying."

Daisy cut off her own breath as she pulled herself up.

Daisy turned backwards and tried run-limping to her destination. She tripped again.

What is going on?!? Daisy fumed in her head, as she crashed to a floor. But this floor was much nicer. Smooth carpet. Black. Red stains dotting it.

Daisy blinked. Her breath was choked up.

Standing right in front of her, was the 1-up mushroom, waiting. She must have tripped trying to avoid stepping on it.

Daisy felt her breath taken again as she felt beauty. She pulled out her cut, destroyed hands.

The mushroom looked at her hands with a big gulp and scanned the area for anyone else.

Daisy didn't care what about the mushroom by this point. She didn't care that it was disgusted by her, she avoided it. She needed this more than humans need water. Air. Life.

Her hands swung out as she bit back a screech of pain. Her hands clasped around the mushroom head, then nothing.

But then something happened that she wasn't use too.

A gold light swirled around her as it picked her up.

_What's going on? Am I just hurt too badly? Why is this happening? Ooh, this better not be a trap! _Daisy thought intensely as she felt her arm straighten out. It hadn't hurt, not at all. Daisy looked at her arm.

No more blue. Or red. Just a strong, slim, NORMAL colored arm. Her other arm straightened as well. Nothing on there.

She felt her hair spiral as everything in it toppled to the floor. Her legs felt better than ever as all the glass disappeared from her.

Daisy felt better than ever as she was put down gently. That resembled Rosalina, Daisy noticed. Maybe a gift from her? Hmm… Daisy thought as she looked onwards.

It was finally time to do this thing.

And this time, she was ready.

**O.o**

**Well, really this isn't a chapter, more like a teaser short. I'm already a head start on the chapter, but I thought I should write just something to keep you all annoyed about the cliffhanger. :) **

**Disclaimer: Why not just post the chapter up, bimbo?**

** Yorkie: Hmm, maybe we wanted to give them something while we finish up the chapter?**

**Disclaimer: Bimbos.**

**Yorkie:I know you don't mean that.**

** Uhhh, And we'll be right back after these messages!**

**Meanwhile, Review! :D**


	16. Locked Freedom

No one made a sound as Luigi's head slammed down, knocked out. No one even looked as they felt their hearts beat.

It was heart stopping.

It made them feel they had a chance. A chance to survive.

Daisy dashed forward when she caught sight of an odd-acting toad. Not looking, she crashed head-first in a door. The door popped open as Daisy rolled out to the floor. She stood up, sneakily. She froze.

Big lights were on.

So many people were staring at her.

Loved ones.

Daisy looked almost heroic but felt a tear slip the corner of her eye.

It had been right there. Under her own nose when she was searching. The whole time.

Peach could hardly take it in. They all had been staring at what happened when the door swung open. A loud fall on the floor was heard as she turned her head. Peach felt a slight surprise when she saw who it was that tripped. But marveled.

Rosalina was speechless.

Daisy had been standing there, with a single tear escaping the corner of her eye.

Mario was standing proud and happy at the sight of them, against a wall as he clutched his cuts.

It was seconds. Daisy learned better not to take temptation, but she had been noticed.

"You guys- I-I found you!" Daisy squealed when she stopped and stared at the chains.

Mario revealed to be holding some girl that resembled to Daisy up. Peach felt a twist of jealousy and insecurity run through her mind. _Did Mario find a girlfriend? What's happening? _Peach's eyes widened in fear.

Mario released the girl gently against the wall, and the girl collapsed against it easily. She was unconscious.

"Oh." Peach whispered, feeling slightly guilty for thinking of such a thing. She felt a crushing force on her ankle. "Oow!"

She looked down to see her foot unchained. Daisy was there, her fist crystallized. Daisy pounded her hard fist into every single chain that was attached to Peach. Once she finished, she blew the dust off her fist.

Peach smiled and engulfed Daisy in a hug as Mario smashed Luigi's chains to dust. Luigi hit the floor, and lifted his head in agonizing pain. Daisy continued crushing everyone's chains till even Toadette was loose.

Luigi lifted his head painfully and suddenly tried jumping up when he awoke, but hollered in pain and fell. He groaned as he lifted himself slowly and leaned against the wall, storing energy. He didn't even know what happened nor the fact Mario and Daisy came.

Daisy released Peach when she saw her lover get up. She walked away, leaving a stirred Peach. Peach caught sight of Mario. She blinked quickly, almost not believing it whatsoever. The hero happily was happily scanning for any bad guys as he motioned Yoshi over. Peach popped in front of him and engulfed him in a tender hug.

"Mario." She said his name with a slight adoration in her voice, "You guys saved us."

Mario gave a big grin as he said the words, "Actually, we couldn't have done it without the koopalings…" Mario gave a look to the pyramid styled koopas, tumbling down as one began winding back Iggy…

Peach blinked and smiled, fine with the fact. In fact, she knew herself the koopas weren't so bad.

Silence followed as Peach beamed with the fact that she was with Mario once again. Peach slightly fidgeted with her torn glove; she promised herself she would tell him.

Mario blushed slightly as he looked down into the ground. "Um, Peach there's something I wanted to say for a while now…"

For Daisy, that seemed utterly easy to know what word Mario was going to spit out next. She took a deep breath as she smashed the wall and looked at Luigi. She had no clue if he had really meant the break up issue. Mario was positive it was Mr. L and it did seem like his work, but what if it wasn't? She took a long thought in as she shook. She had an absolute answer of what to do.

She was going to wing it.

Daisy strolled over there and suddenly felt a loss of words. But Daisy being Daisy, she didn't dwell on it.

"Luigi!" Daisy cheered, slyly testing to see if it was really true or a mistake. Daisy gave him a bear hug.

Luigi, completely caught off guard, fell back clumsily. Daisy tumbled with him and fell right on top of him, surprised happily. Luigi had been blushing so hard, he looked like a tomato. Daisy got up easily and helped him, blushing a little herself.

"Daisy! I'm so sorry, that was never me. It was Mr. L! Daisy-" Luigi began pointlessly blabbing quickly.

Daisy began tearing up slightly suddenly. No one else noticed; too busy gleaming in the freedom. But Luigi saw it easily.

"Daisy, what's wrong?" Luigi asked worriedly as he looked into her eyes, full of concern.

"I can't believe it's over." Daisy replied, her hand swiping the tears away and tried to hide it. Luigi was shocked to even _see _Daisy crying.

Daisy slipped her arms around Luigi's neck and kissed him happily. Luigi was caught off guard when a sudden single clapping noise was heard.

Everyone froze as Daisy whipped around, fists clenched, teeth gritting. Mario lifted his hammer threateningly as he whizzed around. Peach and Luigi felt immediate fear, but anger flying through their bodies. Yoshi cracked his hands as he stood in front of Birdo, protective. Rosalina held her wand tightly as she gave a cold glare.

"Well, well, I didn't think you guys could make it. I guess now it's time to begin." A voice said as it finally walked out of the shadows.

Everyone dropped their faces with utter surprise.

Because, being dragged by her hands from the mastermind was Éclair.

And she didn't seem good.

**O.o**

**I actually would really want to tell you who it was in this chapter but it's slightly confusing and this was really good place to stop too.**

**Yorkie: I can't wait to get started on my next story! *picks up sketchbook***

**Disclaimer: What do you need that for if you're just writing?**

**Yorkie: I love drawing too, you know.**

**Disclaimer: I didn't know!**

**Yorkie: Then why during lunch did you ask me straight out "is that a sketch book?"**

**Disclaimer: I didn't know you loved it! Oh, I don't own anything, reader.**

**Yorkie: *looks from sketchbook* What happened?**

**Did I do something wrong? Tell me what you think in a review!**

**Well, till next time!**


	17. Finally stuck

Luigi whipped around, tiny yellow bolts flying from his hands as he moved to battle position. Mario yanked out a hammer and held it overhead. Daisy was almost held back by Birdo, whom was being protected by Yoshi. Bowser clenched his teeth, though he had no clue why.

Standing there ever so clear.

Dimentio.

"Why'd you do this?" Daisy hissed, as she moved to battle position. He only laughed.

"I'd love to say I did this all myself but, I had needed- him." Dimentio grinned evilly as another came out. Peach staggered back from surprise as everyone faltered. Daisy didn't bother as she was held back.

"Oh! This is full of yummyness! How delicious!" A familiar voice came in as he flew through.

"Why would you need him?" Mario demanded as he deliberately hid his hammer, inching closer.

"I could not ,unfortunately, be able to attack the kingdom, throw a hydrogen bomb at Bowser's territory and manage to kidnap you all. And…" Dimentio snapped his fingers.

Daisy froze.

A tall figure, came out. Robotic.

Her father.

"How could you get such a stubborn, stupid king and what for?" Daisy shot out, feeling absolute nothing but hatred.

The king suddenly hollered out, "Daisy! Help!" and silenced.

Daisy was confused, and utterly enraged.

"So you see," Dimentio snapped his fingers as a troop of toads came. All robotic. "I can-"

He was interrupted by his own pure shock.

Daisy broke free and screamed anger, dashing toward her dad and lunged. She jumped high, Mario-style and flipped before smashing her foot on him. He fell flat and stood easily again.

"ATTACK!" Dimentio hollered.

Daisy growled and swerved to glare at him before doing something she longed to do.

She punched Dimentio square in the face and threw him across the room, growling.

"I'm done with this." She said darkly under her breath as Peach stood, shocked.

Daisy slashed at her own father as Dimentio groaned from the wall.

Peach was slapped to the floor and kicked. Mario growled as he flung himself, and slammed the hammer down at the toad. Bowser roared angrily as he began fighting.

Luigi growled as he pounced. Birdo was hit, and Yoshi roared furiously. He began fighting back. Rosalina was stunned before being shoved. Slightly unwilling, she slammed into them.

But no one could top Daisy. She whizzed around, screaming her rage as she brought her rage down. She smashed a toad before kicking it. The toad flew across the room, smashing into the wall. She slashed angrily, infuriated.

"How does it feel to be crushed?" Daisy yelled as she brought her fist down on a head, and judo-flipped it.

Daisy was suddenly grabbed and whizzed. Her father. She snarled.

"Daisy-" He changed. His expression was odd, fighting it as he pushed her to the floor and pulled a dagger.

"NO!" He yelled as he switched again and began to lift the short dagger high in the air.

Daisy squirmed from his grip and screamed for help as she smashed her crystal-clenched hand into his arm. Nothing.

Peach saw it. Only way. She shoved Mario and ran to Daisy's father. It felt wrong. She shoved anyone as she leapt high.

The dagger was about to be slammed down to Daisy's chest. Daisy screeched before giving a death glare.

Peach felt her hand touch Daisy's father's crown.

The dagger was being smashed down with two forces fighting.

Daisy screamed as she suddenly boiled.

Peach felt her arm snatch the crown and tumble to the floor. She looked to see what she wanted for a quick second. And gasped.

The leaf was now ever clearer on his head. Peach had missed.

The dagger was about to crash in.

One more miracle, Peach plead.

_Clang_

Everyone opened their eyes to see it.

Daisy's crystallized fist gleamed as she knocked the dagger out of his hands.

She growled before launching him across the room. He skidded robotically and smacked to the floor. Daisy knocked him to the ground.

She held her fist straight to his heart, her foot crushing his stomach firm.

"You want " Daisy hissed fiercely. She didn't need to finish as she grabbed the leaf and crushed it.

The king changed as Daisy suddenly slammed to the floor.

Behind her revealed Dimentio, with a knife in his hand, grinning.

"Don't. Ever." He mimicked as Fawful clapped and giggled creepily. "I shall be able to do as I wish." Dimentio said simply.

He suddenly was choked by the wall by a brightly colored orange-ish brown light.

Everyone scanned the room as one girl stood defiantly across, utterly surprised as the light stopped. Dimentio dropped to the floor, knocked out.

It took a moment of realization to just notice what she did. It took a moment for everyone to even believe it. The girl looked at her hand with large eyes.

Because that wasn't Peach.

Or Rosalina.

That was Éclair.

**O.o**

**Well, I would have posted sooner if fanfiction wasn't having that log out problem.**

**Oh and if your reading this ChrisMSMB I told you! You were the better writer, it proved so in the poll! :D**

** Yorkie: That's awesome.**

**Disclaimer: What are you writing?**

** *Shoves sketchbook down* Yorkie: Nothing.**

**Disclaimer: LET ME SEE IT!**

**Yorkie: Never! * rips out page and sets it on fire, dunks it in water and finally, shreds it into pulps.**

** Disclaimer: Darn. AND NO I DON'T OWN ANYTHING!**

**Yorkie exits room, with a grumbling Disclaimer.**

**Well, that's all for now! Make sure to review and tell me what you think! :D Till next time!**


	18. It's Payback Time

No one spoke as Éclair began processing this slowly.

"What… Do I have… Powers?" Éclair said straight.

Luigi was wrapped in thoughts of Daisy as Peach stood, shaking. She stopped and gave a look to Éclair.

"W-well, All of us… Mario people" She gave a shaky smile at this, "Have powers… I guess… You're one of us…" Peach replied before collapsing.

"NEVER! This is terribleness! I will not allow such hard work down! Attack!" Fawful giggled as he launched a bomb in the air. A bunch of toads came pouring once more.

Mario jumped into battling, smacking his hammer down with fire in his hands beginning to climb the handle.

Daisy's sister began awaking slowly and gasped at the scene. So many toads fighting… Why? Wait… A leaf? Where did Daisy mention that to her? Where was that-

_DAISY!_

She felt fire run through her and stood shakily. Mario caught sight and dropped his hammer, racing to her.

"You can't fight." Mario told her. She was injured and weak.

"I'm not going to stand here and watch you guys fight. I got to try."

"I know you're Daisy's sister but-"

"Buttercup."

"Look, you can't fight." Mario said as he flung a fireball across the room.

Buttercup grabbed his collar and hissed, "I will."

Dropping him, she stomped in and lashed out. She shoved toads and headed straight to a certain green frog.

" Oooh, we have a treat!" She had no idea what he meant as she gripped his neck and swung him off his mobile flying thing.

She began thrashing him over and over in the wall. All the toads became interested in this. Rosalina conjured up stars to help, but none came. She wondered as she pounced.

Peach felt tears as she checked for Daisy's heartbeat. She felt it hopeless as she checked her arms as well.

A hand suddenly grabbed Peach. She was so surprised she dropped Daisy's arm and screamed.

Turning around, was a wounded Dimentio, evilly grinning.

" You've been around for too long." He demanded as Peach felt Daisy's tough growl through her head.

_Fight back. Talk back. Don't give it up!_

"What are you going to do about it?" Peach shot out as she twisted his arm and ever so slyly set into a battle position. Sly, was never a word for Peach. Until now.

Dimentio grabbed her and twisted her around again. He winded his arm angrily.

"Plenty." He shot his arm forward fiercely and Peach ducked and jabbed him.

_FIGHT! _

Flashes came to Peach.

When she first met Daisy.

When Mario first saved her.

When she saw Daisy and Luigi fall in the tangle called "Love."

"FOR DAISY!" Peach screamed through tears and suddenly slammed her foot into his back.

Dimentio fallen from utter surprise but jumped easily up.

Peach struck his neck, as he flipped her over and pushed her down.

"Oh please. I have no time for your whiney antics. Give it up." Dimentio sneered.

Peach, whom was stuck on the floor caught sight of Daisy, as Luigi desperately shook her.

Peach felt fire lit her eyes.

Peach shook with anger as her hands clenched tightly. Her gloves stretched before breaking a hole. She stayed still for just a second.

Peach slyly reached for Dimentio's ankle and gripped ever so lightly.

The jester began scanning the scene as he put his hand up. Everyone shut up and stared as he opened his mouth. Everyone was being held.

Mario was being held by his overalls as he fumbled with his hammer, furiously swinging.

Luigi was being chained away from Daisy, yelling.

Éclair's force was used against her as she had been flung the air and knocked to the floor, passed out.

Rosalina was in cuffs, her wand just past her reach.

The only person on the floor besides Daisy was some odd look-alike sneaking…

Dimentio suddenly began to move his right foot when it happened.

Quick as a flash, Peach launched up and yanked his leg up, knocking him to the ground. She dropped him carelessly, and crushed her foot against his stomach, her entire arm across his neck, furious.

She leaned in to his face.

"What are you going to do about it?"

And smashed her fist in his face.

She stood up silently.

"You want a battle? I'll give you a battle you'll never forget." Peach huffed as she looked at Daisy.

It was payback time.

**O.o**

**Ok, so I got a few reviews that are a little confused, so let me straighten it out a bit.**

**ChrisMSMB, I actually got the idea for the sequel by one of your reviews in Competitive Princess vs. A past. And congrats, you WON THE POLL! :D now you have to admit you're a better writer. :D**

**15AutumnPrincess15, yes, the whole time he had been under mind control. It was all Dimentio's plot to take over. But he needed a partner, someone who wouldn't be too cocky and needed to hate them. Fawful, crazy weird guy was the perfect picture for it. So the first story I wrote, Competitive Princess vs. A past, he had been undermind control. But he fought the power for awhile but couldn't forever. So he had to find Daisy, and mistaked Éclair for Daisy, which is the first or second chapter of this story.**

**Yorkie: *sleeping* Huh? What?**

**Disclaimer: Dummy.**

**Yorkie: At least I got a REAL name.**

**Disclaimer: You're named after a breed of dog. **

**Yorkie: You're named after saying I don't own this. What importance is that?**

**Disclaimer: What importance is DOGS?**

***Audience gasp and silence***

**Yorkie: Animal hater. *walks out of room***

**Disclaimer: Was it something I said?!?**

**Uh, got to go and make sure to review and sorry for such a short chapter. **

**Disclaimer: WHAT'D I SAY?**

**You just insulted animals and offended animal lovers, like me, dummy!**

**Disclaimer: ... WHO CARES ABOUT STUPID ANIMALS?!?**

** *Audience gasp* **

***Animal Lovers begin cornering Disclaimer.**

**Disclaimer: AAAAAAAHHH!**

** That's what you get.**


	19. One last miracle

The first thing Peach did.

Fawful began crawling back, beginning to actually take notice.

Too bad Peach went for him first.

Peach felt agony as she saw a slight second of Daisy. Nothing.

Peach ripped Fawful off the mobile and threw him across the room, furious. Mario tossed her his hammer and was instantly choked for that.

Peach gritted her teeth as she heaved the hammer across the room.

It missed Fawful by an inch.

Peach leaped and skidded across, landing right in front of Fawful.

She smacked Fawful with her left hand across the cheek harsh and repeated this till she picked him up by his collar. She crushed him in the wall so far he almost fell 3-stories.

Peach pulled him out and shoved him on the floor, just as Dimentio done to Daisy.

Another tear in her heart.

Peach took out a small dagger and lifted it high. The villain cringed, scared.

Peach felt herself stop looking at this creepy frog. She couldn't do it.

The small sword clattered on the floor. Peach fell to her knees as a thought struck her.

_I can't do what they did. I can't kill them. Not even if they killed… Dad._

Peach began having tears. She dragged herself to Daisy and looked. She looked utterly still.

Peach's lip wobbled as she suddenly heard a bump to the floor. She turned slowly, tears still streaming.

The toads changed to normal. Their expressions sorrow, guilt, apologizing eyes. They released them.

Peach wiped her tears and gave her trademark smile.

They became robotic as the power took over.

Peach felt her heart crumble and turned to Daisy.

She checked her pulse. She couldn't even tell.

Her lip wobbled and fought the temptation for her tears to spill. Luigi picked up Daisy's head gently but Peach's voice cracked.

"It's… Too late." Her voice choked up as she held in.

Daisy's determined face was still as ever, and didn't seem to move.

Luigi didn't listen as he looked at her lovingly, feeling his heart shatter.

"Daisy." Luigi said, hopeful as he looked so hopeful.

"We were too late." Peach spoke low, "Daisy. If you can hear me…" Peach felt the tears finally spill.

One single tear drop landed on Daisy's stomach. Luigi began crying ,too.

Luigi felt the silent tears as he wrapped his arms around Daisy, silently thrashing himself in his heart.

Peach sobbed, her hands covering her face as she howled.

Éclair engulfed Peach in a hug, crying too.

Buttercup neared around as she kneeled. She picked up her sister, wonderful sister, and said one word. "Sis."

Buttercup suddenly dropped Daisy as she dashed.

She smashed the lights on the room again.

Everyone watched, with slight curiosity as Luigi caught Daisy and just stared at her, feeling his heart twist.

Buttercup picked up a toad. Mario lurked, forward, prepared for her next action whatever they might be.

She ripped the leaf out.

Mario dropped his hammer and followed her idea quickly, however first he grabbed the now free toad.

WE ARE SO STUPID! Éclair screamed in her head.

Éclair darted to the king sleekly and tore out his leaf.

"What's going on? Éclair? WAFFLE? I haven't seen you-"

"MR. SARASA! Your daughter needs your nurses now!" Éclair screamed through and ran ripping leaves.

The king ran to a figure on the floor and found it was Daisy. Crushed, he picked her up and ran blindly.

Luigi felt whipped at the sudden move. He stood and looked at everyone in surprise.

Everyone who was there, looked friendly.

Dazed, Luigi stumbled backward and fainted.

XXXX

A bright white light gleamed. Instead of a dark, chained area was a pillow propped and a bed.

She tweaked her eyes.

Several loved ones stared back at Daisy, tears streaming with joy.

Daisy smiled weakly before pulling out a gold box with red satin ribbon tied. It was small and dirty but she still gave it to Luigi weakly and smiled.

"I wanted to give this to you." She said.

"Daisy…" Luigi cut in for a second. "I want to tell you something."

"What's that?"

"I love you." Luigi was furiously blushing and smiling at the same time.

Daisy cracked a big smile. "I love you too."

Luigi opened the box ,gently pulling the ribbon off.

Inside were a tiny picture and a note.

Daisy took risk of sitting up and hugged Luigi tightly before engaging in a long kiss.

She wasn't ever going to let go of him.

Peach turned to Mario, smiling warmly as she at random hugged him tightly as well.

Mario felt her arms stop before sputtering out the words. "Peach, I wanted to tell you something before this…"

"Hey dorks what did the awesome king miss?" Bowser came up, scratched and cut, between Peach and Mario.

"WHERE WERE YOU?" Éclair shouted, her finger in front of Bowser's face. "WE NEEDED HELP!"

"I jumped out the window and landed on my shell. AND WHO ARE YOU TO SPEAK TO THE KING LIKE THAT?" Bowser responded.

Éclair felt her powers rise again.

Peach smiled at Mario happily. "What were you going to say?"

"Um, Peach I…" Mario stuttered and took off his hat. "I like you."

Peach pulled him into another hug. "I love you too, Mario."

"WHAT?" Mario blurted by accident.

Peach blushed immensely hard right now as she stuttered.

Some things in life would always be there, Buttercup looked at them happily and leaned on the wall.

Buttercup leaned against a worn Rosalina who smiled.

"And that's the end." Toadsworth told the young little girl.

She resembled Luigi, with her big eyes, innocent look and rosy cheeks. She also seemed similar to Daisy, with burnt orange hair and crystal blue eyes with wavy hair.

"Is that true about mommy and daddy?" The toddler said, curling into Toadsworth fragile, old arms.

"Yes, I know for a fact. Because-"

"TOADSWORTH, ARE YOU TELLING HER 'IT' AGAIN? IS SHE WITH YOU!?!?" A loud voice exclaimed followed by a mad Daisy and a nervous Luigi.

"Go onto your mommy and daddy now." Toadsworth set the young girl down as she wobbled to Daisy and Luigi.

The yelling stopped and was replaced by cooing.

Some things never change, Toadsworth smiled.

**O.o**

**Cornyy ending to bad story! :D**

**I know the story telling is cliche, but I thought it'd be cute. **

**Yorkie: the girl is so cute.**

**Disclaimer: *big eyes* awww...**

**Oh and Chris MSMB? I DIDN'T VOTE ON THE POLL! :D How can I anyways? ;)**

**And I really hope you guys enjoyed this story.**

**Yorkie and Disclaimer: Make sure to review!**

**Bye! :D**


End file.
